


The Sound of Miraculous Music

by dreaming_up_aces



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adrien loves it, Angst, Broadway, Broadway AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hamilton - Freeform, Happy Ending, I promise, I ship all of the things, I swear, I'm gonna cry, I'm not sorry, JD will be gone soon, Kinky boots, Marinette can sing?, Miraculous Holders, Pain, Reveals, So much angst, Waitress - Freeform, all the promises, all the ships are canon tbh, and ships, angsty train to paintown, don't quit because of an OC, eventually, expect a lot of broadway, expect a lot of links, he's temporary, hold on for the ride my friends, i hope you cry, i'm honestly writing this instead of sleeping, it's just a plot device friends, links to music will be in end notes, literally so much Broadway, may involve guns, my poor sweet childs, now boarding, post-reveal, pre-reveal, probably baking, probably gonna be way too long to handle, read all the way, seriously it gets better, so much music, stick it out through JD, that's lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 53,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_up_aces/pseuds/dreaming_up_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette loves Broadway musicals. To the point where it is almost a problem. Adrien is still oblivious as always, and as love (and various other musical tropes) is in the air, the two cannot be stopped from falling in love. And maybe, Adrien will come to a realization about a certain spotted superhero. Maybe that realization will be that, as a certain girl would sing...she loves me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bake From The Heart

_Sugar. Sugar. Sugar, butter. Sugar, butter. Sugar, butter, flour. Sugar, butter, flour. Sugar, butter, flour. My hands pluck things I know that I'll need, I take the sugar and butter from the pantry. I add the flour to what I'm hoping to start, and then it's down with the recipie and bake from the heart._

Marinette pulled the ingredients down from the pantry, her hands still shaking from the fight with Volpina. The fight had been almost too much for her, and even knowing that Adrien was okay, it was still terrifying. And Lila had still been angry, even though she had apologized. There was only one way to fix this mistake, much to Tikki's chagrin. The little kwami had wanted to go see someone about Adrien's book. Marinette, though, needed to bake. And she needed to listen to Broadway music.

Small pink earbuds rested in her ears, playing a mixed playlist of Broadway shows. Marinette loved every song, every story they told. She couldn't imagine a world without musicals. Even though she had had to understand English fairly well to understand the Broadway recordings, and even though they were an ocean away, Broadway made Marinette's heart soar.

Tikki watched Marinette bake from a shelf, keeping quiet in case she had to hide. The little kwami knew that Marinette needed to bake, needed this time to wipe the image of Adrien dangling from Volpina's grasp from her mind, but they really needed to go see about the book. The man who needed it had been looking for a long, long time. Tikki wasn't sure that he could wait much longer.

Marinette mixed up a pie crust, rolling it out and putting it into a pan and crimping the edges. She mended small holes, bobbing her head softly to the music that was playing softly in her earbuds. Tikki could hear the violin playing, and she smiled softly at her chosen master. Her  _friend._ There had been hundreds of ladybug miraculous users before Marinette, and there would likely be hundreds more. But Tikki had loved all of them, and they had all loved her.

The little red and black kwami watched as Marinette put the pie in the oven and set about making the pie filling. There was no recipie in front of the high school girl, nothing except her experienced hands and the Broadway music in her ears. Marinette mixed up blueberries and raspberries, with sugar and everything else that went into a pie filling. As the oven baked the crust, Marinette laid out the top and cut it into strips to make a lattice top.

 _I'll take it to Adrien,_ Marinette thought, a pink blush gracing her cheeks.  _As far as I know, he does like sweets._ The song in her ears changed, into a different song from Waitress, the song that had been playing before. Marinette smiled at the familiar tune. Tikki floated by, backstroking through the air. Marinette's parents were both downstairs, working in the bakery, but Marinette was in the house part of their building, using the home oven. Her phone had been silent, and she was sure that Alya was still reeling from the Volpina battle that Ladybug and Chat Noir had just gotten through. Marinette knew that she was.

_I can fix this, I can twist it into sugar, butter covered pieces, never mind what's underneath it. I have done it before, I'll bake me a door to help me get through, I learned that from you. Mama, it's amazing what baking can do. Make it up and surprise them. Tell them all my secrets but disguise them so they dance on the tongue of the very people that they're secrets from..._

Marinette wondered if she and Chat should tell each other who they were. He had seemed so insistent that the Adrien Volpina had dangled from the Eiffel tower had been an illusion, and although he was right, Mari wondered how he had known. There was no way that Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person, though. Adrien was kind, and a little shy, and a model, and gorgeous. Chat Noir was a flirty jokester, a playboy in skintight leather. It wasn't possible that Adrien's green eyes were the same as Chat's. She was sure that the cat superhero's eyes were only green because he was a  _cat._ A cat in love with ridiculous puns.

The oven dinged, blinking brightly at Marinette's face. She pulled the pie crust out of the oven with a mitt, careful to not burn anything as she set it down. Somehow, when she was baking, her clumsiness disappeared. If only that happened around Adrien, everything would be different. But as it stood, she could barely form a coherant sentence around him. The pie in front of her, though, was wiping all of her cares away. It was like she was baking the nerves from the battle, the hurt from seeing Chat throw the stick at the love of her life, the leftover feelings from the battle, all into the pie.

Once the pie crust was cool, Marinette poured the filling in and put strips of dough over the top, making it look like a lattice on top of the pie. Purple peeked out between the strips of tan dough, and Marinette smiled as she put the pie back into the oven. The young girl set the timer and pulled out her music, smiling at her kwami. Tikki's purple eyes, so large in her small head, lit up brightly as she smiled back at her friend.

"As soon as the pie is done, we can go talk about the book," Marinette promised. Tikki nodded excitedly, nuzzling against Marinette's cheek like a small pet. Marinette giggled, walking over to the couch and turning on the news. There was an overview of the Volpina battle on the television, Manon's mother reporting every action that Ladybug and Chat Noir had made. After a few minutes of watching uncomfortably, Marinette turned it off.

"It isn't your fault, Marinette," Tikki said, sitting gracefully on the human girl's shoulder. Marinette slid her bright blue eyes over to the small kwami, pulling her lightly off of her shoulder and rubbing her head.

"Yes it is, Tikki. If I hadn't yelled at Lila, none of this would have happened. At least Adrien is okay."

"Of course he is! Ladybug and Chat Noir saved him! He _was_ an illusion, though. You should learn to listen to your partner," Tikki chided. Marinette blushed. The two sat in silence for a while, until the timer broke the comfortable silence. Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin, leaping over the couch to pull the pie from the oven. She didn't use an oven mitt, and as the burning hot pan seared her skin, she dropped it perfectly onto the cooling rack. Marinette turned off the oven as Tikki laughed a little. "Let's go meet the man who has been looking for that book," Tikki said, struggling with Marinette's backpack.

Marinette nodded, putting on the backpack before sucking on her burns and following the tiny kwami down to the bakery and out the door.

* * *

Adrien lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been basking in the relief of Ladybug not giving up her miraculous stone, basking in the relief that Ladybug, his lady  _cared about him._ A small smile came to his lips, even though Plagg was next to him, stinking of camenbert and chewing loudly.

"What are you so happy about? You defeated an akuma. It's nothing new," Plagg said through bites of disgusting cheese. "If this is about Ladybug, I swear." The black kwami's voice sounded disgusted. When Adrien didn't respond, the tiny cat-like creature made a gagging sound. "I will never understand humans."

"You don't have to," Adrien answered, his voice thin and lovestruck.  _She cared about_ him.  _Him! Adrien Agreste!_ "Oh! The book!" Plagg downed another chunk of cheese, and Adrien jumped up, racing to his bag that lay on his desk. His hands searched frantically through it, looking for the ancient book of superheroes that he had stolen from his father's safe. Part of him felt bad about stealing it, but even worse that his father had hidden it from him. "It's not here," Adrien said, dumbfounded.

Plagg watched as the human boy, in his perfect model style, dumped the bag out onto his desk. Pencils, pens, and various schoolbooks fell out, but no ancient tome. Adrien looked disappointed and afraid. He searched through the pile, but there was nothing that even vaguely resembled the book.

"What book was it?" Plagg asked lazily, floating in front of Adrien's face. His green eyes looked tired and bored, and the tone of his voice matched.

"My father's book!" Adrien whispered fiercely, wanting to shout but not able to. He was sure that his father was home, and if he heard them, Adrien would be in deep shit. Marinette, his sort-of friend, would call it deep shit blueberry bacon pie. He wasn't exactly sure why, but it was endearing. When she wasn't stuttering and falling over herself. The girl with the black hair that gleamed blue in the light was the clumsiest person he knew.

"Oh, the one we stole from the safe?" Plagg asked. Adrien nodded worriedly, his hair bobbing with the motion. "I can find it for you. I'm pretty sure I know who has it," the kwami said, scratching his bulbous head with his little black paw. "Just come with me."

"Um, okay," Adrien said. "Should we transform?" Plagg nodded lazily, plopping another piece of camenbert into his seemingly endless mouth. "Plagg, claws out!"

Chat Noir jumped out the window, Plagg's instructions in Adrien's mind. A cheesy grin was on his face.  _Maybe his lady would be there, wherever they were going._

* * *

"Hello, Ladybug," the old man said, nodding at Marinette with a knowing smile. She clutched the book to her chest. A little green kwami drifted next to the man, alarm in his little eyes. The kwami looked a bit like a turtle, complete with a little shell. He nodded in the direction of Tikki, a little smile similar to the man's on his green face. "What is it, Wayzz?"

"The cat miraculous has been activated, Master. He's on his way here," the little kwami, Wayzz, replied. Master Fu nodded at his friend, and then at Marinette. Without hesitation, she handed him the book.

"Tikki! Spots on!"


	2. The Chance to Know

Marinette stood nervously in the old man's room, clad in red spotted spandex, remembering the layout from when she had brought Tikki to be healed. It was the same man, in his red Hawaiian shirt, who had called her Ladybug out of costume.

Like a mantra, waiting for her partner, Marinette hummed a Broadway tune. It soon turned into a muttered sort of singing, but the old man didn't seem to mind. Why was she nervous to see Chat? It was just her partner, they fought akumas together almost every day. But something felt different. Marinette tried counting out the seconds, trying to calm her sudden nerves. The thought of counting turned into a Broadway lyric, though, so Marinette gave in to the music in her head.

_Close my eyes and count to ten. And it's one one thousand two, three one thousand four, five one thousand, six one thousand, seven one thousand more. Eight one thousand nine, nine one thousand ten, five years feel like fifty, now it's time to start again. Ring around the moon, bigger world than me, ready or not, here I come, Olly Olly Oxenfree._

Marinette knew that Chat wanted to reveal their identities. But she knew that the jokester, seemingly so flirtatious, would be disappointed if he knew who she was. Marinette was a nobody, a fashion design dreamer in love with Broadway shows, who was so clumsy she was bound to break somethinh eventually. Not exactly love-story material.

The window, which was already open, wooshed with a gust of air. Chat Noir, in his skintight suit and leather belted tail, landed with a gentle thump on the wooden floorboards. Marinette held her breath, hoping no one would demand her to detransform. She knew Chat wouldn't, but the old man seemed a bit like a wild card.

"My lady," Chat said, bowing to Marinette. She smirked, sticking her tongue out at him. The old man coughed, bringing both the superhero's attention to him.

"I am Master Fu," the old man said. "I am the one who chose you to weild the miraculous. Ladybug has found something that is very important to me." Master Fu showed Marinette and Chat Noir the book. A flash of recognition zipped quickly through Chat's green eyes, but he tried to hold back. Marinette could see his fingers twitching. "This book is the history of the miraculous. It has been missing for a very long time. But now, Ladybug has returned it to me."

"But where did you find my-that book?' Chat Noir asked. Marinette blushed a bit, her cheeks turning pink under the edges of her mask.

"I stole it," Marinette confessed. "From a boy at my school. Well, technically, I found it in a trash can, so..." Chat Noir's eyebrows shot up, his black mask moving with them. "Another girl stole it first, but she threw it away, and at that point, it was kind of fair game?"

"I take it Tikki asked to see it," Master Fu said, a knowing look on his wrinkled, tan face. Ladybug nodded. Chat Noir scratched his chin with his claws, as though Ladybug reminded him of someone. "Tikki did a very good job. Thank you for bringing this book to me, Ladybug."

"You're very welcome, sir," Marinette said, bowing humbly. "I'll be sure to tell Tikki that she did a good job." Master Fu nodded, motioning to the door with a smile. Ladybug walked out of the door, Chat Noir's eyes on her back as she walked away. Through the window, he could see her throw her yoyo and disappear into the blue afternoon sky.

* * *

"Adrien," Master Fu said, looking at the boy in the cat suit. "You were the one who found the book, correct?" Adrien nodded, suddenly self concious that the man knew who he was. As Chat Noir, Adrien was confident and funny. He was brave. As Adrien, he was the boy who did everything he was told. Being called Adrien while he was dressed as Chat was just confusing. He dropped his head as Master Fu stroked his small grey beard.

"I'm sorry for losing it, sir," Adrien scratched the back of his neck, unable to meet the short man's eyes. Master Fu laughed a little bit.

"It ended up in my hands, didn't it?" Adrien nodded. "So it isn't important that Ladybug was the one who found it. As long as it ended up in the right place. On the side of good." Master Fu paused, looking at Adrien quizzically. "Why is your identity a secret from Ladybug?"

"She says that it's important that we keep our civilian identities a secret," Adrien began. "I think she's afraid that I'll be disappointed if I know who she really is."

"Would you be disappointed?" Master Fu asked.

"No, even if she was someone I didn't know at all. Or even someone like Chloe, a girl in my class who is rude and cruel to everyone. I'd still..." Adrien caught himself before he finished his sentence.  _I'd still love her._ "But I think she'd be disappointed in me, too. It's a mutual feeling."

"Maybe you should change that," Master Fu said. "Don't you want to know who the girl of your dreams is?" Adrien's eyes widened. The short man laughed, his hand resting on his slightly pot-bellied stomach. Adrien noticed the turtle bracelet that was tied tightly to his wrist. It must be his miraculous. Adrien longed to know who Ladybug truly was, underneath the red and black spots, under the mask and the duties. He wanted to know who she was, every single part of her. "It's obvious, young Agreste. I'm surprised she's barely noticed."

"She's barely noticed?!" Adrien squeaked. "I flirt with her all the time!"

"Does she know that's your intention?"

"...No," Adrien answered, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Maybe you should reveal your identity, then," Master Fu suggested. Adrien glanced out the window to see the sun beginning to set.  _Shoot._ "But perhaps you should head home. Until another time, Adrien."

Adrien bowed, copying Ladybug more than his flirtatious bowing that he did around her, and then walked out into the Parisan night, still in black leather. It was almost time to patrol again, although he figured that Ladybug would take the night off. She deserved it. Adrien extended his baton, landing on a roof that could overlook all of Paris. As his eyes scanned for danger, they rested on a girl sitting on the steps near the Eiffel Tower.

The girl was hunched over something, seemingly frozen in concentration, still as a statue in the cool night. Adrien hopped down, using his baton as leverage as he fell from the roof and onto the ground. Whoever she was, she had piqued his interest. It was hard to tell from behind her, but she looked like she was his age, and she was wearing a dark grey overshirt. She had shoulder length black hair, which was down and resting against her neck. It blew lightly in the breeze that was drifting through the air.

"Excuse me, princess, but it seems you're out on a cold night," Adrien said, turning on the charm. He stood right behind the girl, still unable to see her face. She seemed to be hunched over drawings, but Adrien couldn't tell what of. The girl didn't look up, her fingers floating across the page and adding lines wherever she chose. A purse hung at her side, and Adrien could see the tips of light pink flats peeking out under the girl's folded legs.  _Marinette?_

Carefully, trying not to spook his friend, Adrien tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't respond. Adrien tapped her on the shoulder again, and Marinette turned her head, the edge of his suit's tail coming into view. Marinette almost jumped out of her skin, her pigtails bouncing with aftershocks. Marinette pulled out her earbuds, staring up at Chat. He smiled widely, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Marinette!" he said, still grinning. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"What are you doing here, Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, surprised. She had slammed her sketchbook shut, and her hand was now on her bag, as if she was protecting it. Adrien wondered what that was about.

"I was out on patrol, waiting for Ladybug, and I saw you. Still doing okay after the Evillustrator, princess?" Adrien asked. Something about Marinette was undeniably adorable, even though she could barely speak around him out of his Chat uniform. Maybe she was still angry over the gum incident, or maybe she just didn't like him. No matter what it was, he liked talking to her. She was nice, and caring, a lot like Ladybug.

"Yes, I'm fine," Marinette said. To Adrien, it seemed like her mind was elsewhere. "But I really need to go home. I didn't realize how late it was! Shoot, I'm late!" Marinette gathered up her things quickly, nearly dropping them in the process. She  _was_ extremely clumsy.

"Late for what, purrincess?" Adrien asked, puzzled.

"No time to explain! See you another time, Chat Noir!" Marinette raced off into the night, almost tripping over herself as she raced in the direction of her house.

* * *

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette cried, dropping her sketchbook on her desk. She had been designing dresses based on Ladybug and Chat Noir's superhero outfits when Chat had interrupted her.  _On patrol._ And reminded her that she needed to be with him.  _On patrol._ _As Ladybug._ The little kwami zipped into Marinette's earring, turning her into Ladybug.

Marinette climbed onto her roof and zipped away, scanning the streets for Chat Noir. He didn't seem to be where she had left him, and even though she yoyo'd all over Paris, he was nowhere to be found. Was there an akuma? Maybe he had to detransform, maybe something had happened. Marinette had half a mind to stop and call him on her yoyo.

"Looking for me, my lady?" Chat's voice whispered across Marinette's cheek, and she slid her eyes over to see him riding his baton right next to her. "Don't worry, you won't be alone this cold night." Mari stuck her tongue out at the cat superhero, moving faster to land on a rooftop. Chat Noir let her beat him, just for her victory speech.

"I am the greatest superhero in all of Paris!" Marinette cried, holding out her spotted yoyo in the night sky. "Chat Noir could never compare!" Chat winked at Marinette, and she smiled wider. The victory speech was a new tradition, mostly to lighten the mood after a particularly intense akuma battle. It always made Chat Noir smile, though, so Marinette had continued the tradition. Even though he wasn't Adrien, it was nice to see her partner smile.

Patrol was quiet, the superheros scanning Paris for trouble in a comfortable silence that was laced with little edges. After what seemed like an eternal night, Chat turned to Marinette. She had been using her yoyo as just a regular yoyo, avoiding talking to Chat Noir and watching the sky for signs of trouble. But Paris had been peaceful, so Chat Noir spoke.

"Do you ever think we should reveal our identities?" Chat asked quietly, trying not to break the feeling of the night. Wind rushed through the dark air, reminding Marinette of music.

"Why should we?" Marinette responded, keeping her Ladybug persona on full alert.

"Wouldn't we work better together if you knew who I really was, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir asked. "That is, if you don't swoon every time you see me."

"Me? Swoon at you? You wish, kitty."

"I bet I can make you faint. We should tell each other, LB. Don't you think we ought to know? In case..."

"In case of what? In case one of us is hurt? Remember, chaton, you have nine lives."

"But you only have one, my lady." The fun, flirty nature Chat usually carried was gone. "Shouldn't we know?" Marinette bit her tongue, moving her eyes away from Chat Noir's glowing green eyes. After a few minutes of uncomfortable, heavy silence, Marinette pulled out her yoyo and threw. As she flew through the night, music came to her like it was a dream. Should the two really share their identities? Marinette thought about the way she was when she wasn't Ladybug. It was sure to disappoint Chat. And to disappoint her partner, Marinette knew that everything afterwards would be changed. Nothing would be the same.

The music stuck in her head hummed through her, and Marinette swung her yoyo to the rhythm only she could hear.

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ring Around The Moon (The Spitfire Grill) - https://youtu.be/6dYK9mw2xIU?list=PLMHLcWZUXlEOQXqtgP0_ZKqepnTrYYoy9
> 
> Music of the Night (Phantom of the Opera) - https://youtu.be/77umP7IRxD4


	3. The Announcement

Adrien sat in his desk, his best friend Nino beside him. Nino was listening to some music he had made, and Adrien was sitting quietly, trying to figure out who Ladybug was. He had to know. It was starting to weigh on him, the lack of knowing. It hung thickly in the air like a glass wall that he could barely see through.

But there were thousands if not millions of girls in Paris. Any one of them could be Ladybug. Adrien didn't even know where to start looking for his lady. And she didn't know what Master Fu had said.

Adrien's fingers twitched at the memory.  _Maybe that should change._ He drummed his fingers on the desk, waiting for class to begin. He was usually early, and he was always waiting. Waiting for class to begin. Waiting for Marinette to forgive him about the gum, or be able to talk to him. Waiting for his father to come to something, anything. Waiting for his chance to be himself. Waiting for Ladybug to reveal herself. Waiting.

The bell called class into order, and Alya leaned down from behind Nino to talk to the two boys. Nino pulled his headphones off of his head, turning back to the girl in plaid.

"Have either of you seen Marinette?" Alya asked, looking first at Adrien before turning to Nino. Both boys shrugged and shook their heads. Adrien was suddenly hyperaware of the empty space behind him. Marinette was constantly late. "Figures. I wonder if that girl is ever early to something."

The teacher clapped, bringing the class to order. Alya leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms. Adrien was sure that she was watching the door for Marinette. Adrien glanced over to the door, but the girl in pink wasn't walking in.

"Okay, class, I have an announcement," the teacher said, stealing Adrien's attention.

* * *

"No, no, no! Not again!" Marinette cried, throwing her backpack on as she raced out the bakery's door and on her way to school. "This is the third time this week!"

Marinette raced to the school, her bangs flying behind her. It was the beginning of her first class, she wasn't as late as she could have been, but she still ran into the school and up the stairs. Thankfully, she wasn't a person who had pounding footsteps. She took a breath outside the door, fixing her hair before walking inside.

"-singing competition featuring music from American Broadway shows," the teacher finished.

The sound Marinette made was unholy, causing every eye in the room to look at her. Adrien's beautiful green eyes were wide. In shock, surprise, or fear, Marinette couldn't tell which. Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. Ivan was comforting Myléne, who had been scared by the noise. Chloe and Sabrina were staring at her with disgust.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, please! If you come late and interrupt an announcement, at least keep your reaction to yourself." Marinette was bright red, but she thought she saw a glint of sympathy in Adrien's candy apple eyes. "Take your seat, Marinette."

With her head low, Marinette sat down next to Alya, staring at the table. The announcement continued on, but Marinette didn't pay attention, memorizing every knot and groove in the wood. Finally, the bell released them for lunch. Marinette stood up quickly, nearly knocking Adrien over as she left the room. Marinette walked as fast as she could out of the door, still embarrassed for being so late.

"Wait, Marinette!" Alya called after her. Mari could hear the squeak of her best friend's white sneakers, so she slowed down and let her shoulders drop. "Did you even hear the announcement?" Alya asked. Marinette shook her head. "Girl! The school is having a singing competition using music from American Broadway music!"

"What is Broadway music?" Adrien asked, walking up behind Alya with Nino in tow.

"I'll let Marinette answer that one," Alya said, nudging Marinette in the arm with her elbow. Marinette looked up into Adrien's curious green eyes.

"Broadway is a street in New York City, full of theatres. It's a really big deal in the world of musical theatre. Broadway musicals are the best of the best musicals, they're the top of the pile. Broadway musicals win awards. They have really good music," Marinette said, blushing a bit. Adrien still looked confused.

"What's a musical?" Adrien asked. _The Mime_ had been a play, and Marinette was sure that Adrien had probably seen musicals before, but maybe his father hadn't let him. Even though Marinette idolized Adrien's father for his fashion design, their house had seemed like a fortress, and Adrien still seemed to be new at a lot of things.

"It's like a play, but with music. The music helps tell the story," Marinette said. "There are a lot of really good ones out there. I can show you some of the music for the competition."

"Really?" Adrien asked. "That'd be great!" The blonde haired boy smiled brightly at her, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Marinette laughed nervously, realizing what she had agreed to. For once, she hadn't stuttered around the boy of her dreams, but now she had agreed to show him music from Broadway musicals. But which ones? Her mind was racing, trying to think of the best, funniest musicals that she could show Adrien. "-come over?"

"H-huh?" Marinette asked, her eyes widening. She had thought over Adrien talking and completely missed what he had said.

"When would be a good time to come over?" Adrien asked again.

"Uh, fine is now! I mean, is fine now? Uh, I-I meant, now is now," Marinette could feel herself turning bright red. "Now. Is. Fine," she said slowly, making sure the words came out in the right order. She ended the sentence with a smile, one that Adrien returned. He seemed to be radiating sunshine, and even though it was a little cloudy outside, Marinette felt warm.

The two walked towards Marinette's house in silence, Alya and Nino waving them goodbye. Adrien was concentrating on the landscape around them, and Marinette was trying to stop her mind from wandering to Broadway. It wasn't working.

_Just put one foot onwards and forwards. I used to be a zero but now I clearly feel that I may be the hero who reinvents the heel. I may be facing the impossible, I may be chasing after miracles, and it may be the steepest mountain to overcome. But this is step one!_

* * *

Adrien had been to Marinette's house before, a few times. Some as Chat, others as himself. But he had to pretend that he had been here only once or twice, as if he didn't know at least some of the house by heart due to his time as Chat. Come to think of it, when he and Ladybug had come to the Dupain-Cheng's when Animan had attacked, Ladybug had known it almost  _too_ well. She must be friends with Marinette.

Tom was working in the bakery, and once Marinette had kissed him on the cheek, she told her father that she and Adrien were going upstairs to listen to some music. Tom nodded, motioning them up. Adrien was distracted by the smell of the baked goods, but Marinette dragged him along and up the stairs to her room. The room was just as he remembered. Very, very pink.

"Okay, can you understand English?" Marinette asked. Adrien nodded, knowing that his father had taught him English before he had taught him Chinese. He was fluent in three languages now, and would soon be starting another. After a moment, Adrien's eyes widened.

"Wait, you know English?" he asked Marinette. She laughed.

"All the musicals from Broadway are in English," she explained. "Even the ones that are set in France. So I taught myself English so I could sing along." Adrien was amazed. Marinette taught herself one of the most complicated languages in the world? "With the help of the internet, of course," Marinette laughed. "Here, let's start with a really popular musical. It won eleven Tonys!"

"What's a Tony?" Adrien asked, not paying attention to what Marinette was pulling up on the computer in her room.

"Its an award for Broadway musicals," Marinette explained. "Here, we'll start with  _Hamilton._ It's about America, but it's really cool. It starts before the American revolution. It's about one of the founding fathers, Alexander Hamilton. It's also really cool because it's an opera, and it's got a lot of different styles of music in it, all at once."

"I guess you could say it's  _revolutionary,_ " Adrien said, grinning. Marinette laughed a little. At least this girl laughed at his puns, unlike Ladybug.

Marinette hit play on the music, and sound filled the room. For a moment, Adrien was concerned that the music was too loud and that they would disturb the patrons of the bakery, but he was quickly sucked into the story that the music told.

_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Carribbean by providence, impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar? The ten dollar founding father without a father got a lat farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being a self-starter by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter. And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter. Then a hurricane came and devastation rained, our man saw his future drip-dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain..._

Halfway through the musical, after a song called "Non-Stop", Marinette stopped the music.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, her voice light compared to the music. Adrien was amazed by the music. It was fresh, and the story was interesting, and it was fun to imagine what it looks like on a stage.

"It's amazing!" Adrien said, unable to explain the way that the music had made him feel. "He had a French friend?" Mari nodded.

"Marquis de Lafayette. He was kind of important in the French revolution," Marinette said. "Do you want to listen to the rest of it? Or do you want to listen to a different musical?"

"More of this!" Adrien said. "But first, can we get some food?" Marinette smiled, holding up a finger before running downstairs. When she came back up, she had a lattice-top pie, with purple peeking out between the crust, and a few plates. She also carried a knife and a pie server. "Wow, I didn't mean a whole pie, Marinette."

"Actually, I you this for made," Marinette said. "Um, I made this for you. After the Volpina battle, seeing yourself dangling from the Eiffel Tower on TV, it must have been kind of weird."  _It was weirder seeing it up close,_ Adrien thought. He bit his tongue. "So I made you a pie to make you feel better! I would have brought it to school, but I was late."

"Thank you, Marinette!" Adrien said, watching her cut the pie. She handed him a slice of it, and he took a huge bite. "You made this?" Marinette nodded, her own mouth full. Adrien swallowed, smiling. "Its great! Back to _Hamilton_?" Marinette nodded, starting the music back up.

What seemed like years later, years in the play, the final song ended. Adrien stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

_It's only a matter of time, will they tell your story? Time... Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? Time... Will they tell your story? Time... Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?_

"Wow," Adrien breathed, his pie forgotten. Marinette just nodded, clicking on to a different musical. "What's next?"

"A personal favorite.  _Waitress._ " Marinette started the music, and Adrien was again whisked away into a different story. He now knew why Marinette called things "deep shit blueberry bacon pie". A few songs in, it took a different turn than he was expecting.

_Come on, sweetie, it's better to know, we'll be right here with you so... It's no or it's yes, but either way you've gotta take the test. A squat and a squeeze, a prayer and a please, it's nothing. A stick and a line, just one of 'em if I'm lucky. A pot and a piss, here we go sis, and we'll keep our focus on the negative!_

Marinette was bopping her head along to the music, but Adrien had to interrupt.

"What is this song about?" Adrien asked. Marinette's eyes widened a bit, and she giggled.

"A pregnancy test. She doesn't want to be a mother. It doesn't really go her way," Marinette said. "Just listen, Adrien." Adrien did as he was told, listening to the music. It was a very different style, nothing like _Hamilton_ , and he assumed that there were spoken parts between songs, unlike the show they had listened to before. But it was still good music, and soon enough, his head was bopping along with Marinette's.

_Today's a day like any other, but I am changed, I am a mother. Oh, in an instant. And who I was is disappeared, it doesn't matter, now you're here, so innocent. I was lost for you to find. And now I'm yours and you are mine..._

Adrien looked at Marinette, who was swaying softly to the music. She had dried tears on her eyes, Adrien assumed they were left over from "She Used to Be Mine". When the music ended, leaving them once again in silence, Marinette sighed and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Sorry, that song always makes me cry," she said. Adrien smiled comfortingly, putting a hand softly on top of Marinette's. She blushed lightly. "Here, let's listen to a funny one.  _Little Shop of Horrors."_ Marinette started the music, and Adrien was taken to another time period, down on Skid Row. Halfway through the show, he realized his hand was still resting on hers. Marinette's blush was still resting on her face, and Adrien smiled softly.

_If you want a rationale, it isn't very hard to see no, no, no. Stop and think it over, pal, the guy sure looks like plant food to me, the guy sure looks like plant food to me, the guy sure looks like plant food to me. He's so nasty treatin' her rough, smackin' her around and always talkin' so tough! You need blood and he's got more than enough, I need blood and he's got more than enough, you need blood and he's got more than enough! So go get it._

An alert popped up in front of the video, Breaking News in Paris. There was a new supervillain in town, and Ladybug and Chat Noir had yet to show up. Adrien gulped as Marinette pulled her hand away in panic.

"Y-you should g-go home, Adrien, to make sure you're safe," Marinette stuttered out, ushering him downstairs quickly.

"Wouldn't I be safer here with you?" Adrien asked. He knew he had to go save Paris as Chat Noir, but he wanted to stay with Marinette. There was something about her, something that made him completely comfortable and calm. Something that he only really found around Ladybug, as Chat Noir. But somehow, Marinette was making him feel comfortable out of black leather, without a magical baton.

"No! G-go home, Adrien!" Marinette said, pushing him out the door. He waved a nervous goodbye to the back of Marinette's head as she raced back up to her room. Then he rushed around a corner, hiding from view.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step One (Kinky Boots) - https://youtu.be/PIdd8mJJMEc
> 
> Alexander Hamilton (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/sVyxsN_HquE
> 
> Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/Jyg3Lo_-Ep8
> 
> The Negative (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/RR3d63Wbz9Y
> 
> Everything Changes (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/5k_glBsuHXI
> 
> Feed Me [Git It!] (Little Shop of Horrors) - https://youtu.be/_HaqnesY3PM


	4. The Phantom

Marinette flew from her roof, using her yoyo to get to the akuma. Chat Noir was already there when she arrived, humming a melody she recognized somewhere in the back of her head. When she landed next to him, Chat gave her a large grin.

"Good to see you, my lady," he said, bowing. "Do you know anything about this villain?" Chat motioned to the akumatized victim standing on the Lovure, whose mask hid half of his face. Marinette recognized it from somewhere, but she wasn't sure what the mask reminded her of. "Hm. He seems to be bent on a chandelier?"

The akuma threw a miniature chandelier at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who jumped out of the way. Marinette was racing to connect the dots. A half face mask, chandeliers? She should know what the akuma was, but for some reason, she couldn't place it. But it was something out of a dream, or a nightmare. Something she had seen before.

"Paris! I am the Phantom!" the akuma shouted. He had a deep voice, and was dressed in an opera cape and suit, like a villain from an old movie. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, you are now my players and this is my show!"

"I don't think so, ghost!" Chat shouted, running at the akuma. The akuma threw a large chandelier, which were seeming to materialize from thin air. The chandelier pinned Chat to the ground, and without a second thought, Chat raised a single claw. "Cataclysm!" he shouted, destroying the chandelier with a single touch. In a moment, he was next to Ladybug. "I've only got five minutes. Hurry, LB!"

A half mask. Chandeliers. The Phantom. Marinette's mind was racing, trying to connect the pieces. The Phantom raised his arms, speaking directly to the two superheroes.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Give me your miraculous!" Marinette placed her hands over her earrings, and Chat Noir crossed his hands behind his back. The Phantom began to sing. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances, the games of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend."

The Phantom's eyes were on Marinette, and she backed away a little bit, realizing what was going on. The akuma had to be in the victim's mask, but how would she get it? The Phantom sang on, and Marinette could feel Chat Noir's eyes on her, his miraculous beeping like an urgent timer.

"Lucky Charm!" Marinette shouted, throwing her yoyo into the air. When the lucky charm dropped back down, it was a microphone. She looked at Chat, who raised his eyebrow in question.

"You're gonna sing him to sleep?" Chat asked, and Marinette rolled her eyes. After a few moments, she realized what she needed to do. The akuma was playing the Phantom to her Christine. She had to respond to his song. It was  _The Phantom of the Opera,_ suddenly real life. The Phantom had finished his part of the song, waiting for Marinette to sing. She pulled the microphone up to her face, singing sweetly into it.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent and now I am here with you. No second thoughts, I've decided, decided."

* * *

Adrien stared at Ladybug, her voice ingraining itself on every inch of his memory. It was beautiful, he would recognize it anywhere if he heard it again. But the words she sang at the akuma made his heart wrench with jealousy and anger. And disappointment, because she wasn't singing the words in his direction. Ladybug had slowly began to climb the pyramid, towards the Phantom. Her voice filled the air, reverberating as though she was born to sing.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?" Ladybug was nearing the top of the Lovure, nearly standing next to the Phantom as she did so. The Phantom joined her voice, singing together.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." Ladybug stood in front of the Phantom now, who was wrapping his arms around her thin, delicately crafted body. Adrien held back a growl. Ladybug knew what she was doing, she would defeat the villain and purify the akuma. As Ladybug lay in his arms, the akuma sang alone.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of..." the Phantom sang. As he did, Ladybug reached up, pulling the mask away from his face. It was the only removable mask that an akuma had had, and while the Phantom was still surprised, Ladybug broke it in half, watching the little black butterfly fly out of it.

Ladybug pulled herself out of the akuma's arms, catching the akuma in her yoyo and setting the now white butterfly free. She tossed her lucky charm into the air, magic fixing the things that had been broken underneath chandeliers. Then, helping the poor victim down from the top of the Lovure, she set him down and raced to Adrien.

"Pound it!" she cried, offering her fist for a fist bump. Adrien sighed, pounding it half-heartedly.

"See you around, LB," he said, zipping away on his baton before Ladybug could ask him what was wrong. The music she had sung, it was so full of emotion, and it hadn't been towards him. He wondered if she even cared at all about him. Adrien, sure, but Chat Noir? Not a chance. Whoever the girl of his dreams was, she wasn't in love with him back. He jumped in through his bathroom window just as he detransformed.

"Why are you so beaten up over this? She was just fighting an akuma," Plagg said, floating around Adrien's head. Adrien shrugged,trying not to cry. For some reason, the song had hurt him more than it should have. "Come on, where's the camenbert?"

* * *

"Tikki, I can't keep this a secret much longer," Marinette sighed. Alya had tried to interview her once more after the fight with Phantom. It was getting harder and harder to keep her identity a secret. Tikki's large purple eyes stared up at the girl as she munched on a cookie.

"You could tell someone. It's dangerous, but if you trust them enough, I think it would be okay." Tikki paused, taking another large bite of the cookie and swallowing. "But shouldn't you tell your partner first?"

"Chat Noir? If he knew who I really was, he would just be disappointed. But Alya would understand. And then she can put all this Ladyblog silliness behind her. Or get better information," Marinette said. Tikki raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Are you sure Alya wouldn't reveal you? She might be your friend, Marinette, but she is obsessed with finding out who you really are. You as Ladybug, I mean."

"I can trust her. Alya knows me better than anyone. And I know her better than anyone. I think it's time I tell her the truth," Marinette said, picking up her phone and dialing Alya's number. When the other girl picked up, Marinette took a deep breath before speaking. "Alya, I need you to come over to my house. Right now."

"Now, girl? I was just about to go out with Nino," Alya said. Marinette made a small disappointed sound, and Alya softened. "Is it an emergency? Scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"

"Eleven," Marinette answered, knowing it would get Alya there quickly. "I just have something really important to tell you, and it can't wait."

"Okay, Mari, I'll be there in five minutes." Alya hung up the phone, and Marinette put it down on her desk, drumming her fingers nervously for her friend to arrive. Lyrics rolled across her mind like she was in a movie, and she hummed along to the song that she knew by heart.

_Do I belong here? Am I what's wrong here? Know what I'm doing or am I a fraud? Do I fit in? Where do I begin? Same old Charlie, frightened and flawed. So I pretend and keep my head up like I know how this will end. Maybe these pieces are falling together, making me feel like I'm not alone. Punching holes into this leather, this kind of feels like I'm back home. I'm watching myself and I know what to do. Hey, look at me now..._

"Girl! What is it? Are you pregnant?" Alya cried, sticking her head up through the door on the floor that led to Marinette's room. Marinette's best friend was out of breath, and heaved herself up, closing the little hatch behind her. "You wouldn't be pregnant, never mind. What's wrong?"

"Alya, I have to tell you something, and you can't tell anyone else. You can't put it on your Ladyblog, you can't even tell your mother. Do you understand me?"

"Of course. Your secrets are my secrets. What's going on?"

Marinette sighed, standing in front of Alya, arms out as though she were a human starfish.

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette transformed into Ladybug, her eyes closed as the magic raced over her body and left her in the spandex suit that turned her into the spotted superhero. "I'm Ladybug, Alya."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of No Return (Phantom of the Opera) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFZrM38mf7Y , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeNnSm4uzGA [parts 1 & 2]
> 
> Charlie's Soliloquy (Kinky Boots) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRQsaiueIjk


	5. Surprises and Pies

"You're...Ladybug?" Alya asked, taking off her glasses and cleaning them. After a moment of silence, Alya cackled. "Good one, Marinette. Nice costume."

"Alya, I'm not kidding. How do you think Ladybug knows your name? Or about the Ladyblog? Or why she was so concerned during the first akuma attack, when you were trapped behind a car?" Alya's hazel eyes went wide. "The only reason I  _am_ Ladybug is because of you, Alya. Because you were in danger."

"So when you asked...if I wanted to be a superhero..."

"I was trying to give you my miraculous. I didn't think I could handle being Ladybug. But I can! And I couldn't keep it a secret from you anymore," Marinette said, sitting next to Alya on her bed. Her red-spandex covered fingers rested on Alya's shoulders, trying to pull her out of the shock. "Spots off."

"This is crazy, girl," Alya said, pulling out her phone. Marinette snatched it away.

"You can't tell anyone, Alya! This is a secret! It's really important that you don't tell anyone who Ladybug is!" Tikki floated next to Marinette, a worried look in her big purple eyes.

"Don't worry, Marinette. I'm only telling my mom where I am." Alya finished the text, putting her phone away. Tikki nuzzled up against Marinette, and Mari laughed. "Wait, what's that?" Alya asked, pointing at the little red kwami.

"My name is Tikki," Tikki answered, floating up in front of Alya's face. "I'm a kwami. Specifically, I'm the Ladybug's kwami." Tikki smiled at Marinette, who smiled back. Alya grinned, carefully putting her hands around Tikki to hold the little kwami in her hands.

"You're so cute!" Alya said, rubbing Tikki's head. Tikki smiled.

"Thank you, Alya," Tikki answered, nuzzling up into Alya's warm brown hands.

"So does Chat Noir know who you are?" Alya asked Marinette. Marinette shook her head. "Why not? Aren't you two partners? Like ying and yang or something?"

"I don't know who he is," Mari confessed. "We don't know each other at all. I probably don't know him in real life." Marinette swallowed. "He'd be disappointed in this." Alya raised an eyebrow, and Marinette motioned to her entire body. "Me. He would be disappointed to know that his precious Ladybug is just a regular, clumsy girl who likes Broadway music and bakes to calm down. A girl with a silly fashion designer dream who loves pink and isn't anything special. Chat Noir is much too good for me. So is Adrien."

"Girl, you're amazing. You know more music than anyone I know. You taught yourself English just to listen to the music you like! And your designs are great! You'll make a wonderful fashion designer, and you make a wonderful superhero. Chat Noir wouldn't be disappointed. He would be even more in love with you!" Alya answered, shaking Marinette a little bit.

"I guess you're right, Alya," Marinette answered.

"Of course I am," Alya said, a satisfied smile on her face. "Now, about this Broadway competition. Did you hear the actual rules?" Marinette shook her head, absentmindedly rubbing Tikki's head. The little kwami vibrated with happiness. "The song you perform has to relate to your life in some way. It doesn't have to be obvious, it can be just for one person, or even yourself, but it has to relate to  _you._ "

"It has to relate to me?" Marinette's mind was scrolling through hundreds of Broadway songs. Nothing from  _Little Shop of Horrors_ fit, or  _Kinky Boots._ "Well, I'm in deep shit blueberry pie."

* * *

"What are you going to do about the Broadway thing, dude?" Nino asked Adrien at school the next morning. Adrien shrugged.

"They say it has to relate to our lives, right? Marinette showed me a lot of music last night after school, but none of it fits my life. Maybe I can ask her for more help again?"

"Nah, dude, just look some up on your own. It's not like you can't use the internet," Nino answered, putting his headphones over his ears and turning up his music. Adrien drummed his fingers against his desk. There was a way to ask Marinette about music, a way to do it without making himself look like a fool. He could visit her as Chat Noir, ask her about the contest, ask for some help picking a song. It wouldn't be hard.

Marinette and Alya walked into class, whispering about something. Alya laughed, and Marinette giggled next to her, a light pink blush coming to her cheeks. Adrien smiled, watching the two of them as they walked to thier seats. Even though he was in love with Ladybug, there was something about Marinette that intrigued him. She was kind, and nervous, and giggly, but also untouchable. Out of reach. She had such a big mind, with big dreams, and Adrien felt like he could never find something even half as big.

Adrien had always done exactly what his father had told him. He had been a model, learned Chinese and English, practiced piano, done everything he wanted and more. He was the model of a perfect son. He was everything that his father could ever want - handsome, kind, obedient. He felt like a servant when it came to his father, and as the thought crossed his mind, so did a lyric that Marinette had shown him the day before.

_I have the honor to be your obedient servant, A. Burr. A. Ham._

Where did that come from? It was the first show that Marinette had shown him the day before,  _Hamilton._ He smiled at the thought, of the pie that she had made for him after the Volpina battle. Would Ladybug ever do something like that for him? He knew that his lady cared for him, but without knowing who she was, he didn't know. The teacher called the class to order, and Adrien's thoughts paused, concentrating more on the lesson than his thoughts of the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Marinette sat in her room, designing to quiet Broadway show tunes, when the knock came to her skylight. She stood up, confused, and walked over to where she could see. On the roof stood Chat Noir, his grin obvious in the moonlight. The outline of his hair and the cat ears that came with his suit made him truly look like an alley cat.

Mari held up one finger, and Chat seemed to understand, because he waited patiently until she opened the skylight. Marinette stood barefoot on her bed, up on tiptoes so that she could talk to the leather clad superhero without letting him into her room.

"Purrincess, I need your help," Chat Noir begged, his green cat eyes glowing in the dark night. Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Word through the grapevine tells me you like Broadway shows." Marinette nodded. "The school I go to is having a Broadway song competition. I can't think of a song to sing for the life of me. Could you help me?"

"Um, sure, Chat Noir," Marinette answered, slightly confused. "Anything for Paris' greatest hero." Marinette let Chat into her room, and he landed gracefully on his feet next to her bed. His baton was on his back, tucked away for safekeeping in case Ladybug called. Marinette resisted the urge to smile, knowing that he wouldn't be getting a call from his bugaboo tonight. She was a bit preoccupied with...well, him.

"The song we perform has to relate to our lives in some way," Chat Noir explained. Marinette nodded, pretending that this was new information. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Well, what do you want to say with your song?" Marinette asked, pulling up a new tab on her internet.

"I want to show people that I'm not like my father." Marinette bit her lip, thinking. "I want people to know that I'm not just a puppet that my father controls with little strings. I'm my own person. I want to tell people that my father and I aren't the same person. We're different. He's cruel and controlling and I'm just...not," Chat Noir said, growing angry before reeling himself in.

"I think I have the song for you," Marinette said, pulling up a song on YouTube. "Here, listen to this." Music began to play, and Marinette could see that Chat Noir was listening with rapt attention. It reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think of who.

_When I was just a kid, everything I did was to be like him, under my skin. My father always thought if I was strong and fought, not like some albatross, I'd begin to fit in. Look at me, powerless and holding my breath, trying hard to repress what scared him to death. It was never easy to be his type of man, to breathe freely was not in his plan. And the best part of me is what he wouldn't see. I'm not my father's son, I'm not the image of what he dreamed of. With the strength of Sparta and the patience of Job, still couldn't be the one to echo what he'd done, and mirror what was not in me._

The song continued, and Marinette watched as Chat Noir went slack-jawed. The song wasn't perfect, but it fit well. Chat seemed to be lost in the music, the way she sometimes was. It was funny to watch. First Adrien, now Chat Noir. People were learning about Broadway music. It made Marinette's heart soar.

_The endless story of expectations swirling inside my mind wore me down. I came to a realization and I finally turned around to see that I could just be me. I'm not my father's son, I'm not the image of what he dreamed of. With the strength of Sparta and the patience of Job, still couldn't be the one to echo what he'd done, and mirror what was not in me. We're the same, Charlie boy, you and me._

"So what do you think?" Marinette asked Chat. He grinned at her.

"It's perfect! Thanks, princess!" Chat said, pulling her close. Marinette gasped, the next song in her queue beginning to play. "How can I thank you?"

"I don't know," Marinette said, feeling something bloom within her chest. He wasn't Adrien. She wasn't Ladybug, not right now. They weren't the objects of each other's affections. Technically, the two barely knew each other.

_It's a bad idea, me and you. I know, I totally agree. It's a bad idea, me and you. I have never known anything more true. It's a terrible idea, me and you. You have a wife. You have a husband._

Chat pushed his lips into Marinette's, and her eyes closed, relishing the taste of his lips. He tasted a bit like cheese, but it wasn't a bad taste. A bit like a pastry, a little bit like pie. Marinette pushed her lips back against his, the two standing up and making their way across the room, locked together by the lips.

_Heart, stop racing, let's face it, making mistakes like this will make worse what was already pretty bad. Mind, stop running, it's time to just let this thing go._

Marinette and Chat pulled apart. "That's one way to thank me," Marinette said breathlessly.

_It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn't it though?_

Marinette pulled into Chat, kissing him once again. It was a replacement, a stand-in, for Adrien. A fix of the things that she couldn't control, a bit of an addiction to the feeling of his lips against hers. They had done this before, as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but Chat didn't remember. But his body seemed to, because they fit together like puzzle pieces. For all her curves, he had jagged edges, and for all his sharp lines, she had smooth slopes to fix them.

_I need a bad idea, I need a bad idea, just one. Heart, keep racing, let's make mistakes, let us say "so what?" and make worse what was already pretty bad. This secret is safe, no reason to throw it away when there's love to be had. Hold me tight as I tell myself that this might make sense and make good what has been just so bad. Let's see this through, it's a pretty good bad idea me and you._

Marinette and Chat opened their eyes, meeting in the middle. Cat eyes against a sky blue that was slightly infinite. Chat Noir grinned, the grin he usually reserved for Ladybug and Ladybug alone. Marinette smiled, comfortable in the mistakes they were making. He wasn't Adrien. But if she closed her eyes, let herself kiss the boy in leather in front of her, she could pretend.

_Me and you..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Obedient Servant (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/z1NmdB_kXO8
> 
> Not My Father's Son (Kinky Boots) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q3zmi2iM5w
> 
> Bad Idea (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/nscV-V48k7A


	6. Preparation

Adrien opened his eyes, entangled in Marinette, who was sound asleep. Thankfully, both of their clothing was still intact, and his superhero costume was still on. They had been tangled up in each other all night, desperate to replace the people they truly loved. Marinette wasn't Ladybug, and Adrien didn't think that he, Chat Noir, was the object of Marinette's affections, either. They weren't the ones for each other. But something that resembled a spark was what they had, and Adrien happened to like to let things burn.

"Goodbye, purrincess," he whispered into Marinette's silken hair. Adrien planted a soft kiss on her forehead, feeling like he was about to embark on a catwalk of shame. As Adrien disentangled himself from Marinette's arms, she stirred, her bright blue eyes opening sleepily.

"Chat Noir? Are you leaving?" Marinette asked. Her small voice sounded crushed. Adrien grinned, pressing back against her body. It lit up with electricity, and he felt his skin do the same underneath his leather suit.

"I wouldn't dream of it, purrincess." Adrien planted a heavy kiss on Marinette's lips, imagining that Ladybug was underneath them. Marinette's body responded, and Adrien decided that replacements and in-betweens weren't so bad. There was something about Marinette's petite frame that lit him up inside, almost as strong as Ladybug. Maybe it was the forbidden air around her, the civilian clothing and the stuttering around his alter ego. Maybe it was the fact that she was head over heels in love with someone else. Maybe it was the fact that their liason was a terrible idea.

It didn't matter what it was. There was electricity, there was a spark. There was something there, and it wasn't something that Adrien couldn't ignore.

* * *

Marinette's mind was racing under the weight of Chat Noir's lips. He wasn't Adrien, they were just replacements. Stand-ins for the ones they truly loved. But it felt good. Maybe it was because this was something she dared never to do as Ladybug. Maybe it was because he was clad in black leather and she wasn't. Maybe it was because she could feel every line and buldge in his body. Maybe it was because she stuttered around Adrien, maybe it was because he was head over heels in love with someone else. Maybe it was a fact that their...whatever it was, was a terrible idea.

It didn't matter what it was. There was a spark, and Marinette was determined to let it burn. Lyrics rushed through her mind as she and Chat rolled, coming very close to the one thing she had reserved for someone else.

_Hearts keep racing, there's no mistaking we can't come back from this. Good, 'cause I want more of what I've had. It feels so good, it feels so good to be bad, to be bad. Take this bad idea and walk this wire, throw your spark into oil and fire. Chance won't come every single day, so don't throw it away, don't throw it away. We might burn, but we might get saved. I don't feel much fire at all these days, feels so good to, feels so good to be bad. To be bad..._

When Chat Noir finally left, Marinette was nearly late for school. She ran a brush through her hair, rushing to get dressed and make sure that the heat running under her skin was cooled to a normal level. She was not in love with Chat Noir. She did not like the way he looked in leather. She did not want to know who was underneath the lips that set a fire in her chest. She didn't want to know who was underneath those acid eyes, the ones that burned holes into her soul and made her want to do terrible things.

Marinette had to know. She had to know who was under that black mask. There had to be a way to find out. There had to be a way to know who he was. Marinette's mind filled with the thought as she ran to school, her remade pigtails flying behind her.  _The Broadway competition. Chat Noir would be singing_ Not My Father's Son.  _As a civilian._ Marinette raced into class just as soon as the bell rang, landing next to Alya with a small breeze.

Once the competition was here, then Marinette would know everything. And depending on the song, Chat Noir would know who she was. Paying no attention to the lesson, Marinette wrote out songs to sing. But none of them fit, none of them were what she felt. She knew that Chat would be disappointed to know that his lady was just a girl, just a normal boring girl. One who loved Broadway and sewing, one who baked to be calm.

She was scared to tell him. It wasn't that she was just following Tikki's instructions, she was afraid that Chat Noir would turn away and never return. He would stop being the funny, leathery jokester that she spent the night before wrapped up in. He would stop being the flirtatious cat to her bug. He would stop calling her bugaboo, stop calling her his princess.

The moment she thought of the song, before she could even write it down, there was a large crash outside. The class turned their heads to see a large plant climbing the walls, cackling in a deep voice. Before Marinette could ask to go to the bathroom, Alya was pulling her out into the hallway, towards somewhere hidden to transform.

"Go get 'em, girl," Alya said, and Marinette hugged her friend before letting her red kwami out of her little bag.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien cried, the sound echoing through the boy's bathroom as he transformed into the superhero. His kwami had complained about being transformed with Marinette all night, but after a case of cheese, he had stopped complaining. "Time to keep this plant from sending its spores out," Adrien said, rushing out of the bathroom and out to chase the plant.

It was something out of an American B movie. It was a large green flytrap, veined like the rind of a watermelon, with large reddish pink lips and two rows of sharp teeth. Adrien extended his baton and soared up towards the plant. Ladybug flew in, her feet landing on the side of the plant's pod. The large plant spat, one of its vines breaking open a window and pulling out one of Adrien's classmates. Upon closer inspection, it was Juleka.

The black haired girl stared at the plant with admiration and curiosity, and the plant opened its pod, revealing a squishy purple inside. The plant swallowed Juleka whole. From inside the class, Rose screamed, her hands over her eyes. Nathaniel was next, and then Nino.

"Dude, why you gotta be so harsh?" Nino asked before being swallowed. Adrien watched with fear and fascination. Ladybug landed next to him, shaking his arm.

"Chat Noir, it's Audrey II!" A ribbon was wrapped around one of the plant's vines, dark green so that it almost blended in. "From  _Little Shop of Horrors."_ Adrien nodded, still watching the large plant. It turned its attention on him. It groaned, drooping as it saw Adrien. He raised his eyebrow at Ladybug.

"Feed me, Krelborn, feed me now," the plant said in a deep voice. Ladybug started in alarm.

"It's Audrey II. You're Seymour," Ladybug said, shaking a little bit. Adrien gulped.

"I can't," Adrien answered, looking to his classmates and the civilians gathered below the plant. They were the food.

"I'm starving!" Adrien shook his head. "Must be blood. Must be fresh."

"I don't want to hear this," Adrien said. The plant began to sing.

"Feed me. Feed me, Seymour, feed me all night long. That's right boy, you can do it! Feed me, Seymour, feed me all night long." The plant, Audrey II, started to laugh.

"Under no circumstances!" Adrien shouted, trying to motion for Ladybug to grab the ribbon. The akuma had to be there. She nodded, sneaking over to the vine it was tied to. The plant didn't seem to notice, trapped in musical combat with Adrien.

"You didn't have nothin' 'til you met me, come on kid what'll it be? Money? Girls? One particular girl? How 'bout this lady?" The plant wrapped a vine around Ladybug's thin waist, holding her captive. She struggled and squirmed, unable to get the plant's grasp loose. "Think it over. There must be someone you can 86, real quiet like, and get me some lunch!" Adrien shook his head, standing on one of the window ledges and grabbing his baton.

He extended it, stabbing the plant in the mouth. Twoey dropped Ladybug in surprise. She landed gracefully on her feet, throwing her yoyo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she cried, a bottle of weed killer dropping into her hands. Ladybug smirked, shooting Audrey II with the spray until the plant shrank to just a sprout. The ribbon hung loosely around its small vine, and Ladybug picked both it and the plant up, carrying them back inside the school. She released the akuma from the ribbon and purified it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she chanted, and as the akuma's effect wore off, all the classmates who had been eaten were returned.

The teacher released school early, and before the two superheros could leave to disappear, Ladybug caught Adrien's wrist.

"Suddenly Seymour is standing beside me. He don't give me orders, he don't condescend. Suddenly Seymour is here to provide me sweet understanding, Seymour's my friend," Ladybug sang just quietly enough for Adrien to hear. She pecked his cheek before swooping off. "Bug out!" she cried.

* * *

Marinette's eyes scanned Paris until they landed on a fluff of blonde hair. Two akuma attacks were unlikely in one day, and patrol felt desperately unneccesary. Using her magical yoyo, Mari flew down and landed next to Adrien.

"What are you doing out on a night like this, Adrien?" Ladybug asked, falling into step with the boy. "I mean, I hope that's your name, I think we've met before?" Adrien's face lit up with a smile made of sunshine.

"Yes, L-Ladybug, that's my name. I-I was just walking to clear my head. I guess it is getting late though, isn't it?" Adrien stuttered out, looking up at the purpling sky.

"Here, I'll walk you home," Marinette said with a smile. Adrien nodded. They walked in comfortable silence, Marinette's mind humming the whole time. This was how it should be. This way, she was Ladybug and he was the boy she loved. He loved her back. There was no Chat Noir in the way, no clumsy stuttering.

The two of them reached the large Agreste home, and Adrien turned to Ladybug, a question in his large apple eyes.

"I'm not really supposed to be out this late," he started. "Would you mind..." Before Adrien could finish his sentence, Marinette had wrapped a strong arm around his torso and taken them up to his open window. "Oh, t-thanks, Ladybug," Adrien said, his cheeks pink.

"Any time, Adrien," Marinette answered. Before she could shoot back through the window, Adrien grabbed her wrist. She could feel his sweaty palms through the magical spandex of her suit.

"L-Ladybug, wait! C-could you s-stay? I just...you're so amazing, and I'd love to get t-to know you better, and..." Adrien fiddled with the edge of his overshirt, looking incredibly nervous. "I really admire you and I haven't been sleeping, and I thought maybe... You sing really well..."

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Marinette asked. Adrien blushed, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red than they had been. Adrien nodded, and Marinette smiled. "Okay."

The two cuddled up on Adrien's large bed. It was bigger than Marinette's bed, probably bigger than her parent's bed as well. She assumed it would get incredibly lonely, to be in a room and a house this large all by yourself. To be in a bed this large all by yourself. Even with the two of them, there was plenty of room to spare. Adrien looked at Marinette with sad, exhausted eyes. With her red spandex covered hand, Marinette touched his face. Adrien closed his eyes, and Marinette began to sing quietly.

"I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes, they've seen things you never quite say but I hear. Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you, and I'll stay as long as you let me, because you matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter too. I promise you do, you see? You matter to me."

Adrien was already asleep in Marinette's arms. She smiled, holding him tighter and feeling a few tears trickle down her face. He wouldn't be hers, not truly. They might be the object of each other's affections, but her visits would always be timed by her suit. He wouldn't know her true identity. There wouldn't be the connection. As much as the two might fit together, Marinette knew that it would never work. She was a superhero like this. He was a civilian. They wouldn't work, as much as either of them wanted it to.

"It's addictive, the minutes you let yourself think the things that I say just might matter to someone. All of this time, I've been keeping my mind on the running way, but for the first time I think I'd consider the stay because you matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody. You matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter too. I promise you do, you see? You matter to me."

Once he was completely asleep, Marinette slipped away from Adrien's arms. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead before flying out of the window. If only he knew who she was, how much she truly cared about him. Everything would be easier. Already, Marinette missed the feeling of Adrien in her arms. When she landed at home and detransformed, she was hoping to find Chat Noir waiting on her rooftop, cocky grin and leather tail askew, his acid eyes waiting to meet her in the darkness.

The cocky superhero wasn't there. Marinette spent the rest of her night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Idea [Reprise] (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/Oal9HKpifYI
> 
> Feed Me [Git It!] (Little Shop of Horrors) - https://youtu.be/_HaqnesY3PM?list=PL24008F36D405BF50
> 
> Suddenly Seymour (Little Shop of Horrors) - https://youtu.be/xl_YEVDnN-Y?list=PL24008F36D405BF50
> 
> You Matter to Me (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/js8lCNubzdY


	7. Last Chance

Adrien woke up clinging to thin air. Sometime after he had fallen asleep, Ladybug had disappeared from his grasp. Just like he had tried to do with Marinette. But this time, he hadn't woken to stop her. His heart wrenched in loneliness, but he set it aside in its little box and getting ready for school.

The Broadway competition was in one week, and Adrien had been practising his song non-stop since Marinette had helped him figure it out as Chat Noir.

At the thought, Adrien froze, his bag halfway slung over his shoulder. Marinette had helped him pick out the song. As Chat Noir. Which means he would be revealing himself to her at the competition.  _Fuck._ It was too late to change his song, he had already turned in the form. He would just have to be revealed. At least it was just to Marinette, the one person he knew who could completely keep his secret. She wouldn't dare tell the world that he was Chat. Would she?

When Adrien sat down in front of Marinette in class, he felt desperately exposed. One night with her, one night with Ladybug, and a reveal of the kind he didn't want. Adrien felt like he was tearing apart. Nino noticed almost immediately.

"Dude, you okay? You look like crap." Adrien slid his green eyes over to his friend, nodding slowly. His mouth felt dry and papery.

"Just tired," he said, looking back at his hands. Adrien could feel Marinette lean down behind him, nervously tapping him on the shoulder. If only she knew that he had been liplocked to her only a few nights before.

"Not sleeping well lately?" Marinette asked. Adrien nodded. He wanted to cry. He wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that Ladybug was still in his arms. Still, when he looked at his hands, they were still empty and devoid of her spotted suit and petite body. "It's okay. Maybe you can go home sick," she offered.

"No, I'm fine," Adrien said to the desk. "Thanks, though, Marinette." Adrein closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Ladybug in his arms. The sound of her voice, singing such soft words, echoed in his mind as if she were still right behind him, singing in his ear.

The lesson droned on, and when it was finally over, Adrien nearly raced out of school. His house was empty and lonely and full of nothing, but he couldn't wait to be home. When he got there, he laid on his bed and pretended that Ladybug was still with him. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine that she was there and that everything was okay. As he lay on his bed, somehow he remembered the words that Ladybug had lulled him to sleep with last night.

_You matter to me..._

Adrien jolted up and Googled the lyrics he could remember. It was a song from  _Waitress._ Marinette's favorite musical. He read the lyrics, and promised himself that the next time Ladybug visited, if she ever did again, he would respond with the man's part in the song.

_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you, as long as you'll have me, I promise you do, you matter to me. I promise you do, you see, you matter to me._

* * *

Marinette turned on the background music. She had specifically chosen the song she would sing to reveal herself to Chat Noir, and now it was time to practice. Alya was coming over in just a few minutes, and the competition was in a few days. When the music came in, Marinette steadied herself, closing her eyes, and let the words fly from her mouth like butterflies. The music was bright, and happy, but also a little desperate. When she was singing the final bars, a knock came to the trap door in Marinette's room.

"I'm coming up!" Alya hollered, and Marinette started, quickly turning off the music. The song she was singing was meant to be a surprise for everyone, not just Chat Noir. "Girl, what's got you so freaked out?"

"I just wanted to keep the song I'm singing for competition a secret!"

"Why? Are you showing off for Chat Noir?" Marinette could feel her face flush and turn red. "Does he know that you're revealing yourself?"

"I'm hoping he'll figure it out," Marinette answered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "He isn't stupid. I'm sure he knows what I sound like when I sing."

"I don't even know what you sound like when you sing!" Alya said. "How will Chat know?"

"He's heard me during akuma battles. The Phantom?" Alya's mouth formed a little 'o'. "Anyway, I know what song he's singing. So after the competition, we'll know who each other are."

"Wait, when did Chat Noir tell you what song he's singing? Do the two of you hang out after akuma battles and talk about school?"

"No, I helped him pick it out," Marinette answered. "He came over the other night. He said that someone had told him I knew Broadway, and that he couldn't choose a song. So I helped him find one."

"As Ladybug? Or as Marinette?" Marinette blushed again. "Girl, are you  _sure_ he doesn't know your identity?"

"We promised to keep it a secret. He loves Ladybug. I don't even like Chat Noir like that. I like Adrien," Marinette answered. "But...Chat Noir is pretty good at some things..."

"Like...?" Alya asked. Marinette was sure that she looked like a tomato. "Oh my god! Mari! Do  _not_ tell me you lost your virginity to  _Chat Noir!"_

"It didn't get that far!" Marinette answered defensively. Alya raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything else, Tikki flew in front of Marinette's face, a frantic look on her little red face. "Tikki, what is it?"

"We need to go see Master Fu, right now! Something's wrong!" Marinette looked at Alya, who nodded.

"Go get 'em, LB. I'll let myself out." Before Marinette transformed, she and Alya hugged. As soon as the trap door was shut, Marinette looked at Tikki. The little kwami smiled.

"Tikki, spots on!" The moment she was transformed, Marinette threw her yoyo out of her open skylight. Something felt wrong. It felt like her entire life was going to change, like they were living in the calm before a storm. As she soared across the sky, her mind wandered to Broadway.

_In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet for just a moment, a yellow sky..._

* * *

Adrien burst in through the door of Master Fu's, gasping when he saw the old man. He sat on a mat, his face the color of ash and thinner than it had been. When Adrien closed the door behind himself, Master Fu opened his eyes. They landed on Adrien, who was clad in his black catsuit.

"Chat Noir, it's good to see you." Ladybug burst in through the door. "And Ladybug. Good. I need you to take the miraculous."

"The miraculous?" Ladybug asked, her eyebrow raised. Master Fu nodded, seemingly exhausted.

"I am too old to be their guardian. I am tired. I am nearing the end of my life. There are a few left. The fox miraculous, the bee miraculous, and my own. The turtle miraculous. You must find the new miraculous holders." The old man met eyes with Adrien. "And you must be honest with each other. Choose people that you trust. Collect the miraculous that are missing, if you can. Defeat Hawkmoth."

"Yes, sir," Adrien answered, bowing deeply.

"The miraculous are under the record player." Master Fu said. Ladybug nodded, collecting the box that held the miraculous. She held it close to her chest, protective of it even though her arms were thin. Adrien longed for those arms to be around him once again. "Take good care of them." Master Fu pulled off his bracelet, which held a jade turtle. "I know that you two will protect them with your lives."

"Of course we will, Master Fu. You can count on us!" Ladybug said, holding the box tightly. Adrien looked closely, noticing that her hands were shaking.

"Be honest with each other. You'll be a better team if you are."

"Okay," the two said at the same time.

"We'll let you rest, sir," Ladybug said, putting a comforting hand on Master Fu's shoulder. He smiled sadly, closing his eyes. The two superheroes snuck out into the street, and Adrien wrapped his arm around Ladybug's waist.

"My Lady, you seem nervous," he said, using his baton to take them to a roof. Once they were solid again, Ladybug's hands shook freely, and she dropped the box of miraculous. Adrien caught it, setting it down next to his feet. "What's wrong, bugaboo?"

"Pick people who we trust to weild miraculous? Against Hawkmoth?" Ladybug swallowed thickly. "That's a big responsibility."

"I'm sure you know someone you trust completely, Ladybug. I know plenty of people who would make wonderful superheroes. Why don't we each take one of the miraculous and give them to someone?"

"But who? And which miraculous?"

"It's your choice as to who gets the miraculous," Adrien answered, opening the box carefully. "But I'll take the turtle miraculous. You take the fox."

"What about the bee? And finding the peacock?"

"When we have more of a team, we can all choose someone to weild the bee miraculous. And I think I know where the peacock miraculous is, so I can take the box home and collect it." Adrien thought of the peacock pin in his father's safe, with the book. The book that Master Fu still had. "I should return and get the book. It belongs with the box."

"Okay," Ladybug answered, her hands still shaking. "What did he mean about honesty?"

"We need to tell each other who we are," Adrien answered simply. Ladybug's eyes lit up.

"You'll know at the Broadway competition," she said with a smile. The fox miraculous dangled from her fingertips, wrapped tightly so she wouldn't drop it. Adrien raised his eyebrow, but before he could ask, Ladybug was flying away through the coming Paris night.

* * *

Marinette put the fox miraculous in a little jewelry box, tying it up with an orange ribbon. Tikki hovered near her, watching Marinette's calculated motions.

"Who are you going to give it to?" Tikki asked, curiosity filling her light voice.

"You'll see," Marinette said, smiling. She put the box in her purse and closed it up, placing it on her bed. The Broadway competition was only two days away, and Marinette's whole body was tingling with excitement. She couldn't wait to meet her partner. Even if he was disappointed, she was letting her curiosity win. After all this time, she wanted to know who she had been working with all this time.

"Okay, whatever you say, Marinette," Tikki said. Both of them laid down, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Who are you giving that to?" Plagg asked, chewing on a stinky piece of cheese. Adrien looked up at the black kwami with apple green eyes.

"You'll see, Plagg. Get that disgusting cheese away from me." Adrien pushed the little kwami away from him playfully. Plagg swallowed the cheese, rolling his green eyes.

"Whatever," the kwami responded, crawling into a corner to sleep. Adrien rolled his eyes, laughing a little at his kwami. He wasn't awake much longer than Plagg, though. His last thought was that his friend would be very confused.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane (Hamilton) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv1oR_k5f3w


	8. The Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @somethingtotallylameandregretted (the-isa-monster on tumblr) for drawing this amazing fanart! Check it out I am in love! --> http://the-isa-monster.tumblr.com/post/146528166401/sorry-for-the-poor-quality-and-the-fact-that-i

The order for the competition was posted. Marinette peeked over Alya's shoulder, nervous to see the order. None of their songs were posted, just the names in the order that they would be performing. Her purse hung heavily at her side, full of the box containing the fox miraculous and Tikki. Alya shoved Marinette in front of her, poking her in the side before pointing to the list.

_Adrien Agreste.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

Marinette gasped. She would be singing right after Adrien. She felt her cheeks turn pink, and Alya laughed.

"Come on, girl, let's go get ready!" The two girls rushed backstage, but before they could meet people, Marinette tugged Alya away.

"I have to ask you something," Marinette said.

"Go for it, girl," Alya answered.

"Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and supervillains?"

"You've asked me this before. My answer isn't any different," Alya said. Marinette opened her purse, pulling out the jewelry box adorned with orange ribbon.

"Well now you can! Don't open it or put it on until you're alone though, okay?"

"Is this a miraculous?" Alya asked, rubbing the ribbon between her fingers. Marinette smiled mysteriously.

"You'll find out."

* * *

"Nino! Wait!" Adrien raced after his best friend, who was listening to music in preparation for the Broadway competition. He was drumming his fingers against his knee, but when his amber eyes met Adrien's, he pulled his headphones down. "I have something for you. A bracelet."

"A bracelet? I have plenty, dude," Nino answered, showing his wrist, which was covered in colorful gummy bracelets.

"This is a special bracelet, though. Just, don't put it on until you get home and alone, okay?"

"Okay?" Nino said. Adrien handed him the turtle bracelet, and Nino shoved it in his pocket. "You don't make any sense sometimes, dude."

"I know. But it'll make sense later. Trust me."

Adrien settled into his seat, Nino sitting next to him. Marinette sat down next to Adrien, shyly staying far away from him. He wished she would just be normal around him, but the lights settled down and he held his tongue. Alya was singing first in the competition, followed by Nino. And then most of their class would sing, and he and Marinette would finish out the first round of the competition. The top people would then advance to the next round, where they would have to sing in pairs, and then in another set of pairs after that.

"Alya!" the teacher called, and Alya walked onto the stage, wearing her regular clothes. Costumes weren't required, but you got extra points if you wore one. "Begin whenever you're ready." Adrien watched as Alya took a deep breath and nod. Peppy, synthesized music came in. Adrien snuck a peek at Marinette, who was smilling widely.

"Oh no. You don't dare! Girl, girl, girl, I'm warning you. No! I think I have a crush. I can't! I think I'm falling for him. Oh no. Why not?" Alya said, but then she started to sing. "Women have been making bad choices since the beginning of time. Are you gonna be another one of mine? Oh, used to think you were from outer space, who's this bright eyed guy in this place? You're kind of cute when you're not so shy, oh."

Nino clenched his jaw a little, his eyes following Alya's every movement. Was the song she was singing about him?

"But I've been here before, have I come back for more? Another chapter in the history of wrong guys. You used to be so 'eh', a limp lackluster bore, but now you're changing into something I just can't ignore. Charlie, honestly, I've been hurt like this before. Is there really more to you than what I always thought? How can you surprise me anymore? Oh, oh, oh."

Marinette was leaning forward, watching her best friend with pride. The glimmer in her eye was adorable.

"He's got a girlfriend, you flake," Alya said. "Why are they only nice when they're unavailable?" She started to sing again, her powerful voice filling the audiotorium. "Don't wanna be another star-crossed lover, we all know how that ends. I'm better off without him, we're better off as friends."

Adrien leaned close to Marinette, whispering as quietly as he could manage so he wouldn't disrupt anyone.

"She's good, isn't she?" he asked. Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin. When she had settled back in, her bright blue eyes turned to Adrien, a smile in them and on her lips. Her pretty, pink lips. He had seen those, on someone else, but he couldn't place them.

"She's amazing," Marinette answered before shushing him.

"The history of wrong guys: Chapter one, he's a bum. Two, he's not into you. Three, he's a sleaze. Four, loves the girl next door. Five, loves the boy next door. Six, don't love you no more. Makes you insecure, makes you so unsure, is so immature, loves his mother more, or has a girlfriend named Nicola, a... Charlie, honestly, I've been hurt like this before. I can see there's more to you than what I always thought but I won't be burned anymore, oh, oh, oh!"

"Where you off to?" Marinette cried from the crowd, unable to leave the song unfinished. Alya smiled widely, looking directly at her best friend.

"I been executized!" Alya cried. The music finished with a few upbeat notes, and the theatre erupted into applause. Marinette clapped so hard that Adrien was afraid she'd break skin. While they were clapping, Alya went offstage and Nino climbed up. Alya sat next to Marinette, giving her a bit hug.

"Great job, Alya," Adrien said with a smile. Alya thanked him, and then turned her eyes to Nino.

"Nino!" the teacher said. "Begin whenever you're ready." Nino nodded, clearing his throat. He also was wearing his normal clothes, and Adrien knew that he would, too. No one was taking the costume part of the competition too seriously, and Adrien thought that Marinette was the only one who actually brought a costume. She wasn't wearing it yet, though - it was hidden away backstage, away from everyone.

After a few moments of silence, Nino collecting his thoughts, he nodded. A deep bassy song came on, with piano over it. Nino sang out, a light bass coming out from his throat.

"Theodosia writes me a letter every day, I'm keepin' her bed warm while her husband is away. He's on the British side in Georgia, he's tryin' to keep the colonies in line. Well, he can keep all of Georgia, Theodosia, she's mine. Love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes and it takes and we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes and if there's a reason I'm by her side when so many have tried then I'm willing to wait for it. I'm willing to wait for it."

Adrien was astounded. Who knew that his best friend could sing like that? He almost sounded exactly like the original recording, but there was something distinctly Nino about it. Alya and Marinette sat forward, mouths agape, as he sang.

"My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher, but there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya. My mother was a genius, my father commanded respect. When they died they left no instructions, just a legacy to protect. Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes and it takes and we keep living anyway. We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes and if there's a reason I'm still alive when everyone who loves me has died then I'm willing to wait for it. I'm willing to wait for it."

"Adrien! You didn't tell me Nino could sing!" Alya whispered fiercly, leaning across Marinette. Adrien shrugged.

"I didn't know," he said honestly.

"I am the one thing in life I can control, I am inimitable, I am an original. I'm not falling behind or running late. I'm not standing still, I am lying in wait! Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb, he has something to prove, he has nothing to lose. Hamilton's pace is relentless, he wastes no time. What is it like in his shoes? Hamilton doesn't hesitate, he exhibits no restraint, he takes and he takes and he takes and he keeps winning anyway. He changes the game, he plays and he raises the stakes and if there's a reason he seems to thrive when so few survive, then goddamnit, I'm willing to wait for it."

Nino finished the song to another roar of applause. Adrien could see the relief in his shoulders and the flush on his face. While he was being applauded, another classmate took his place.

* * *

Chloe was singing. Marinette wanted to vomit. The blonde sounded exactly like Glinda from _Wicked,_ and it was taking everything in Marinette's power not to gag at the song she was singing. It fit her perfectly, but she was getting angry. Marinette felt like Chloe was singling her out in the crowd and singing to her. And she was having none of it.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know, I know exactly what they need. And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry - I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be popular!"

Marinette clenched her jaw. She could feel Adrien's eyes on her, but she forced herself to ignore them. He rested a gentle hand on her own, which was clenched tightly into a fist. Her nails dug into her palm, creating little moon shaped dents. A wave of nauseua washed over her, and she swallowed.

"Mari, are you okay?" Adrien asked. She looked at him, seeing worry in his lovely apple eyes. She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Just nervous," she whispered back. It was true. Chloe was the last performance before Adrien, and then it would be her turn. She wanted to be sick. Adrien squeezed her hand, turning back to Chloe's song.

"When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please - it's all about popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be very very popular like me!"

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a single tear slip out. She was terrified, and even though the boy she was in love with was holding her hand, she was shaking.

"You're welcome! And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely you're gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity! Ah! La, la, la, la. You'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me!"

People clapped, because she was good, but Marinette clapped shakily. It was going to be her turn soon. She was scared. What if Chat Noir didn't figure it out? What if someone else did? What if she was doing this song for nothing? Or for everything? Adrien squeezed her hand one last time before walking onto the stage. The teacher called out his name, told him he could start when he was ready, and Adrien nodded. A song that Marinette recognized instantly started to play. Her stomach dropped.

"When I was just a kid, everything I did was to be like him, under my skin. My father always thought if I was strong and fought, not like some albatross, I'd begin to fit in. Look at me, powerless and holding my breath, trying hard to repress what scared him to death. It was never easy to be his kind of man, to breathe freely was not in his plan, and the best part of me is what he wouldn't see. I'm not my father's son, I'm not the image of what he dreamed of, with the strength of Sparta and the patience of Job. Still couldn't be the one to echo what he'd done or mirror what was not in me."

Marinette was dying inside. Chat Noir was standing onstage in front of her, singing. He sounded good, insanely good. If she squinted, she could see how Adrien's hair could become Chat's, could see the similarities in their green eyes. The puns they both loved. How could she have been so blind?

"The endless story of expectations swirling inside my mind wore me down. I came to a realization and I finally turned around to see that I could just be me. I'm not my father's son, I'm not the image of what he dreamed of. With the strength of Sparta and the patience of Job, still couldn't be the one to echo what he'd done, and mirror what was not in me. We're the same, Charlie boy, you and me..."

Marinette gasped. Adrien's voice was perfect for the song. He had pulled it off wonderfully. There was no doubt that he would make it to the next round of the competition.

"Charlie from Northhampton, meet Simon, from Clackton," Adrien said, bowing his head. The audiotorium erupted into applause, and while Adrien basked in it, frozen by the power of his song, Marinette crept backstage and pulled on the waitress uniform she had kept in a bag. She let down her hair and stepped onstage as soon as they said her name. Lights blinded her, and Marinette gulped. Everyone else had made it look so easy. Marinette closed her eyes.

* * *

Adrien sat down, adrenaline rushing through him. Marinette stood onstage, her eyes closed. The teacher had run through her small speech already, but Adrien wasn't sure if Marinette had heard it. No one else had Ladybug's voice. Maybe he had just gotten his hopes up. He settled into his seat, hoping that Marinette could conquer her nerves and sing.

Finally, the short girl nodded. Piano music started, and Marinette opened her mouth to sing.

"I stick with real things, usually facts and figures. When information's in its place, I minimize the guessing game. Guess what? I don't like guessing games or when I feel things before I know the feelings. How am I supposed to operate when I'm just tossed around by fate? Like on an unexpected date with a stranger who might talk too fast or ask me questions about myself before I've decided that he can ask me questions about myself. He might sit too close, or call the waiter by his first name, or eat Oreos but eat the cookie before the cream. But what scares me the most, what scares me the most..."

Marinette's voice was Ladybug's voice. Adrien's heart soared, while his stomach dropped.

"Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it? What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it? What happens then? If when he knows me, he's only disappointed? What if I give myself away, to only get it given back? I couldn't live with that. So I'm just fine inside my shell-shaped mind, that way I get the best view, so that when he sees me, I want him too."

"Dawn, don't you think you're being a little, I mean maybe just a tad-" Alya called, recognizing the song. Adrien stared in awe at his Lady, singing her heart out.

"I'm not defensive! I'm simply being cautious. I can't risk reckless dating due to my miscalculating while a certain suitor stands in line. I've seen in movies, most made for television, you cannot be too careful when it comes to sharing your life. I could become a miserable wife! Oh, sorry girls! But he could be criminal! Some kind of psychopath who escaped from an institution somewhere where they don't have girls! He could have masterminded some way to find me! He could be colorblind! How untrustworthy is that? He could be less than kind! Or even worse, he could be very nice, have lovely eyes. And make me laugh, come out of hiding. What do I do with that?"

Adrien was floored. He wasn't sure he was breathing.

"Oh, God, what if when he sees me I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door and I can't close it? What happens then? If when he holds me, my heart is set in motion, I'm not prepared for that, I'm scared of breaking open. But I still can't help from hoping to find someone to talk to, who likes the way I am. Someone who when he sees me, wants to again."

Applause roared for Marinette. With the costume, she was a shoe in. She was Ladybug. He was Chat Noir. Marinette bowed a little before rushing offstage. Alya flew up, following her. Adrien stayed put for a few moments before following. He had to help his Lady, no matter what was going on. He knew that they had revealed themselves. Even though he was worried about Marinette, he couldn't help but keep a smile from lingering on his face. She wasn't a replacement or a stand in. She was all he ever wanted.

Adrien found Alya outside the girl's bathroom, leaning against the door.

"Is she okay?" Adrien asked, barely winded. Alya shook her head.

"I think she realized something important. I'll take care of it," Alya answered, starting to head in the bathroom. Adrien put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try," he said. Alya shrugged, opening the door. Adrien walked into the bathroom, which was abandoned except for one stall. Marinette's feet were peeking out from underneath the stall. "My lady?" he asked quietly. He could hear Marinette coughing. Was she sick? "Are you okay?"

"No," Marinette answered, coughing some more. Definitely sick, Adrien decided as she flushed the toilet. Marinette came out of the stall, her face pale and her hands shaking. She couldn't look Adrien in the eye. Adrien pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly. Her tiny body shook in his arms.

"Promise to as best we can, say I do and tell you that when I see you, I'll want to again," Adrien sang. He nestled his face into his bugaboo's hair, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The History of Wrong Guys (Kinky Boots) - https://youtu.be/5d_CkTChdO8
> 
> Wait For It (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/ReTP6x_sDiM
> 
> Popular (Wicked) - https://youtu.be/y_uM8bUnlGQ
> 
> Not My Father's Son (Kinky Boots) - https://youtu.be/1q3zmi2iM5w
> 
> When He Sees Me (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/l290icCebDk
> 
> I Love You Like a Table (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/G70tN-MJfW8


	9. Moving Forward

"The students moving on to the next round of the competition are: Chloe, Adrien, Sabrina, Marinette, Alya, and Nino!" the teacher said excitedly. Adrien slid his eyes over to Marinette. She had calmed down quite a bit, but under his skin he could feel gears turning. How had he never realized that she was Ladybug? It made so much sense. "Each of you must choose a partner to sing with. You will perform a duet with a person of the same gender as you. One team will be eliminated, so choose wisely. The next round of the competition will be next Friday."

The final bell rang, and Adrien reached out to grab Marinette's wrist. Before he could, Nino stepped in his way, still holding the turtle miraculous between his fingers. Thankfully, he hadn't put it on yet.

"Wanna be my partner, dude?" Nino asked, stuffing the turtle bracelet into the pocket of his jeans. Adrien nodded. "What song should we do?"

"Uh, I dunno. I'll get back to you," Adrien answered. "Look, dude, I'll text you. I have to catch up with someone." Before she disappeared. Without letting Nino answer, he rushed after Marinette. She had regained color, and didn't look as nervous as she had right after she had revealed herself. "Marinette!" he called after her. She jumped, turning around with wide eyes.

"Oh! H-hi, Adrien!" she sputtered out. "D-did something you need? I mean, did need you something? Oh. I mean, did you something need? Oh, no," Marinette said, blushing a bit.

"Yes, I do need something. Your phone number," he said. Marinette blushed some more, and Adrien handed her his phone. She carefully put her phone number into it, handing it back to Adrien when she was done. "I'll text you, okay? I think we have a lot to talk about, bugaboo." Adrien winked at Marinette. She looked a bit like a deer in the headlights. "And the competition of course! I don't know near as much Broadway as you do! Nino and I will need help picking a song!"

"Oh- of course," Marinette said. "J-just text me w-whenever."

"Sure thing, my lady." Adrien bowed a little, and watched as Marinette zipped after Alya.

* * *

"I know exactly what song we should sing!" Marinette said, pulling up the internet in her room. Alya sat on her bed, the box in her hands. She was fiddling with the orange ribbon. Marinette clicked on the YouTube video song of the song, filling the room with the sound of the song. Alya listened half-heartedly. Marinette turned off the song, looking at her best friend. "You can open it now, if you want."

"Really?" Alya asked, and Marinette nodded. Alya's nimble, tan fingers pulled apart the orange ribbon, and she opened the box, finding the fox miraculous inside. Marinette watched as her best friend's eyes sparkled. Tikki bobbed out, resting on Marinette's shoulders.

"Give her some privacy, Marinette," Tikki suggested, and Marinette nodded. She nodded at Alya, who was holding the miraculous gently in her fingers. Marinette slipped downstairs, searching out some snacks. She could hear the telltale panic from upstairs, and she smiled to herself. Marinette picked up a plate of cookies and headed back upstairs.

The miraculous hung from Alya's neck, sparkling in the light. It was exactly like the fake necklace Lila had, but Marinette knew that this was the real thing. Which meant Chat Noir had chosen someone for the turtle miraculous, and he still had the bee miraculous. _Adrien, not Chat Noir. Yes, Chat Noir. They were the same._

"Okay, so did you find out who Chat Noir is?" Alya asked. Her kwami shyly came out from behind her, but once she saw Tikki, she splayed herself comfortably across Alya's shoulder. She seemed to be flirty and intelligent. A true fox.

"Of course I did. But I'm not going to tell you, Alya!" Marinette cried, offering her friend and the new kwami a cookie. Alya took one gratefully, but the little kwami shook her head gracefully. "He gets to tell you. Just like you get to tell him who you are. And our other teammate."

"There's another one?" Alya asked, her mouth full of cookie. "Who?"

"They have the turtle miraculous. That's all I know. It was Chat's job to choose them," Marinette answered. "Now, can we please pick our song for the competition? We only have six days."

"Sure, play it again," Alya said. Marinette started the song over, letting the music fill the room. This time, Alya listened closely, and Marinette smiled with her as the song progressed.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap! It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't pull me down! Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur..._

Marinette felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but she ignored it. This was more important. Whoever it was, whatever was going on, Alya was more important. The song was perfect for their voices, and even though it wasn't a perfectly equal duet, it would work for the competition. Alya seemed into the song, too, which was great.

_Unlimited, together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Dreams, the way we planned 'em, if we work in tandem, there's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I, defying gravity. With you and I, defying gravity. They'll never bring us down!_

Marinette's phone buzzed again, and she pulled it out, seeing two new text messages from an unknown number.

**There's an akuma.**

**LB! THERE'S AN AKUMA!!!!**

"We have to go," Marinette said, pausing the video. She and Alya transformed at the same time, slipping out into the Paris afternoon.

* * *

Adrien had texted Marinette and Nino, but only Nino had shown up so far. The turtle miraculous had transformed his best friend into a defensive, green fighting machine. He had a large sheild, which bore rounded spikes that he could use as both offense and defense. With one last scan of the skies, Adrien stopped looking for Marinette to fly across the sky and instead forced his way into the fight.

The akuma was another one inspired by a musical, but without Marinette the musical guru here, he couldn't tell which one. It looked like a humanoid wolf, a creepy mustache twirling out from his face in a patchy pattern. He was cackling, and Adrien was busy fighting the akuma when Ladybug and another girl, clad in orange spandex with a tail, appeared behind him.

"Chaton, what are you doing?" Marinette asked him. Adrien turned back to her, looking at her lovely blue eyes with a tinge of irritation in his own. "Sorry I was late. What are we dealing with?"

"The big bad wolf!" Nino shouted. "This fucker is creepy!" Marinette looked at Nino, her eyebrow raised. They hadn't told each other who they'd picked. He didn't know who was in the fox costume, and Mari didn't know that Nino was in the turtle costume. "Can we please take care of him?"

The wolf turned around to see the girl with the fox miraculous dangling from her neck. It wasn't Lila, it was another girl. Someone Marinette trusted. The wolf licked his lips, a deep, snarly voice coming from his throat. A chill went down Adrien's spine, and he looked back at Marinette, who was watching the akuma with an intensity she usually reserved for designing clothing. Adrien had seen that look before, when she was determined to solve a problem during a fight or when she was drawing in class.

"Look at that flesh, pink and plump. Hello, little girl..." the akuma sang at the girl with the fox miraculous. She hadn't given them a name, but he assumed she would call herself Volpina. She looked scared, a wild look in her hazel eyes. Her orange and brown hair was tipped with white, much like Lila's had, but it was down. "Tender and fresh, not one lump. Hello, little girl. This one's especially lush, delicious."

The girl began to run away, her flute dangling at her side. The wolf followed her, still singing. He was creepy, Adrien would give him that. Both Marinette and Nino started to follow him, and Adrien followed behind, trying to catch Marinette to talk to her. She seemed too worried about the girl, though.

"Hello, little girl. What's your rush? You're missing all the flowers, the sun won't set for hours, take your time." The girl with the fox miraculous started to run down the stairs, towards the Eiffel Tower. The akuma threw his hand out, covering the steps in pitch. The girl was stuck, frantic to be free, but trapped in the goop.

"Lucky Charm!" Marinette shouted. A pair of shoes appeared in her hands, red and spotted like her suit. She didn't question it like she usually did, only slipped them on her feet and raced forward into the pitch that the other girl was trapped in. Halfway down the steps, a single step behind Volpina, her shoes stuck. Adrien started to race after her, but Nino held him back.

"Bro, I'm sure LB knows what she's doing," Nino said, holding his sheild against his side. Adrien sighed, nodding. Marinette twisted her body, looking back at the two boys. Her eyes were wide, not in fear, but in realization. The red mask surrounding her eyes was so familiar, something that he had dreamt about for hours. And now he knew who was beneath them. He trusted Marinette. He trusted Ladybug. And he loved her, completely.

"Chat Noir! In his handkerchief!" Marinette pointed to the akuma, who was still inching towards Volpina. He stuck out his baton and flew into battle, holding off the akuma and working on getting the handkerchief. Behind him, he could hear Marinette begin to sing.

"This is more than just malice! Better stop and take stock while you're standing here stuck on the steps of the palace!" Marinette turned to the girl standing with her on the steps, who wasn't in the shoes. "All right, what do you want? Have to make a decision? Why not stay and be caught, should I give that a thought? What would be his response?" Marinette kept singing, and Adrien pulled the handkerchief out of the akuma's suit, throwing it to Marinette. She caught it, still singing.

"Better run along home and avoid the collision. Though at home they don't care, I'll be better off there, where there's nothing to choose, so there's nothing to lose. I'll just pry up my shoes!" With one hand gripping the handkerchief, Marinette took Volpina's hand and pulled her from the pitch, making sure to leave her shoes behind for the other girl to step in. Just like Cinderella. When they were both out of the pitch, Marinette stopped singing, ripping the handkerchief in half. The butterfly flew away, and Marinette used her yoyo to purify it before using her powers to set everything back to normal.

"Ladybug! That was amazing!" the real Volpina cried. The two girls hugged, and Adrien walked forward to fist bump Marinette. They fist bumped, a large smile on Marinette's face.

"I think the four of us have a lot to talk about. Let's go to my house," Marinette suggested. The others nodded, and Adrien followed her to her skylight, Nino and Volpina behind him. They landed on the roof, and Marinette opened her skylight, dropping onto her bed. "Spots off," she said, detransforming. Nino gasped.

Adrien detransformed next, casually sitting on Marinette's floor. The girl with the fox miraculous gasped, looking at Marinette.

"This is Chat Noir?" she asked, a high pitch to her voice. Marinette nodded, laughing a little. "Damn." Adrien looked at the fox girl expectantly, but she was staring at Nino, who had yet to detransform. "I'm not going. I wanna know who this one is." The fox girl pointed a thin finger at Nino. He shrugged.

"Whatever, dude," he said, detransforming. Marinette's eyebrows shot up, and she turned to Adrien. He smiled. "Your turn, Foxy," he said to the girl in the fox costume. She sighed, detransforming. Alya stood before them. Nino blushed, his cheeks turning bright red. "Sorry," he said, looking away. Alya laughed.

"So now that we know who everyone is, what do we do?" Alya asked, watching as Nino avoided her eyes. Adrien shrugged.

"Not a clue," he said. "Figure out our music for the Broadway competition?"

* * *

Marinette had no idea why Adrien would think about the Broadway competition at this point. She turned to look at him, his apple eyes full of innocence. The eyes she loved. Chat's eyes. He was taking the truth of her identity so well, but she just felt sick when she thought about it. How had she not seen the truth? The other three were suggesting songs and music for the groups, but Marinette wasn't paying attention.

Adrien had given her his phone number, so they could talk about it. He had alerted her of the akuma earlier, but they hadn't spoken about it before. She knew that Chat had a crush on Ladybug, which meant Adrien had a crush on Ladybug, but was it still there now that he knew who she was? Underneath the mask, she wasn't really Ladybug. She was just a girl, a clumsy girl who knew way too much Broadway music. Did this mean she had a crush on Chat Noir, too? He was annoying, and silly, and funny, and endearing. That was how Adrien was too, just calmer.

"-think, Marinette?" Adrien asked. She shook her head, turning to him.

"Huh?"

"Alya suggested that Nino and I sing  _Agony._ What do you think, Marinette?" Adrien asked. Marinette swallowed, starting to feel sick again. What was wrong with her? She should be thrilled that this whole time, Adrien had been flirting with her. She should be happy that Chat Noir hadn't turned out to be someone terrible or horrible, not a hoodrat or something she had feared.

"I think the three of us should get going," Alya said, reading Marinette's face. Mari nodded. "Text you later, okay?" Marinette nodded again, and Alya walked downstairs, while Adrien and Nino climbed out onto her roof. Adrien's eyes lingered on Marinette, and she looked away. She thought she heard him sigh, but she wasn't sure. The moment the skylight was closed, she raced to her bathroom and threw up again.

She should be happy that Adrien was Chat Noir. She should be happy that the boy she thought she was in love with, liked her too. So why wasn't she?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defying Gravity (Wicked) - https://youtu.be/Yf9Bt5WFZKs
> 
> Hello, Little Girl (Into The Woods) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zU1ny0CkOH8
> 
> On The Steps of The Palace (Into The Woods) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dohMKHZR-FI


	10. The Things We Know

**Are you okay?** Marinette stared down at her phone, looking at the text from the number she now recognized as Adrien's. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the screen, trying to figure out how to respond. What were they supposed to talk about? How was she supposed to act around him, now that she knew he was Chat? Were they supposed to date? Return to square one?

 **Not really.** Marinette hit send, squeezing her eyes shut. She wanted out of the house, wanted to go somewhere that she didn't have to worry about the fact that Chat Noir knew who she was. She wanted to go back to how things were before, when she was hopelessly in love with Adrien, the boy who was not Chat Noir. Back to when they were seperate people, two different boys that she could fawn over or flirt with. But after singng the song that she had, and after he had revealed himself, there was no return. They had no way to go back.

Marinette stood, stretching before quietly transforming into Ladybug and slipping into the night. If Adrien wasn't Chat, he had no way of contacting her. She could be alone. Although her phone was in her real pants pocket, and she would get it back the moment her transformation wore away, she had a few moments of bliss. She soared through the sky, letting her mind wander to musicals and the predicament she was in. Adrien was Chat Noir, she was Ladybug. They were fundamentally made for each other. It was just meant to be, the two of them were ying and yang, the good in the bad and the bad in the good. Why shouldn't they be together?

But Adrien should be with someone in his league. He was a superhero, and although she was too, her alter ego was nothing like Ladybug. She was a clumsy baker's daughter. He was a model, the son of Gabriel Agreste, the one who every girl in Paris had a crush on. And in a way, she knew every side of him, but also nothing about him. He wasn't supposed to be after a girl like her. He was supposed to marry someone else rich and famous. Someone who looked something like his mother. Someone like Chloe.

_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl, he could be that boy...but I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy, he could be that boy...I'm not that girl._

Marinette's thoughts were interrupted with a call on her yoyo from Adrien. He was clad in his black leather suit, Chat Noir staring back at her with glowing green eyes. For a moment, her heart fluttered and leapt. The boy she liked was worried about her. She was Ladybug, the girl he liked. But he was meant to be with someone like Chloe. Someone rich and famous. Someone beautiful. Marinette hung up the call before her partner could get a word in.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose, and heaven knows, I'm not that girl. Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her so...I'm not that girl._

Marinette landed on a rooftop, her feet hitting gracefully on the top of the empty building. As soon as she landed, she detransformed, pulling her phone out of her pocket. There were quite a few texts on it, but Mari didn't read them. She turned off her phone, hiding herself in the darkness of the night. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Adrien. Adrien, the boy that she knew nothing about other than the fact that he liked the superhero she became when needed. He loved Ladybug, the mask and the expertise. All the things that Marinette wasn't.

The cool wind whistled through the night, creating music that Marinette was sure she had heard somewhere before. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her knees up to her chest. This was where she needed to be. Tikki seemed to sense that Marinette needed to be alone, because she kept her distance. Mari sighed into her knees. What was she going to do? Adrien thought he loved Ladybug. And she thought she loved Adrien. But they didn't know anything about each other. She didn't know if knowing each other's identities was making things easier or harder.

Marinette was betting on harder.

* * *

Adrien soared across Paris, searching for his lady. Marinette had stopped answering his texts, so he had transformed into Chat Noir to go searching for her. But the red streak was nowhere to be found, and when he had called on his baton, she had hung up. Now, his calls to her yoyo weren't even going through. She must have detransformed. Adrien huffed in frustration.

It was easy to see that Marinette was Ladybug. It made sense. She was funny, and sweet, and strong. She wore pigtails and had a dash of freckles across her nose, like someone had took some stars and set them into her skin. She was beautiful, and lucky, and kind. Everything that Ladybug was, but more subdued. Of course he had loved Ladybug. She was just Marinette, intensified. And of course he had begun to like Mari, she was Ladybug.

Adrien took another scan of the night sky, hoping to find even a glimpse of Marinette. She had said she wasn't okay. He and Nino had somehow chosen a song, and they were supposed to be practicing, but she had needed someone. So Adrien had gone. Stepped into the night to find her. She was the one girl he had ever been able to see himself with. Even before he knew that she was Ladybug, he could see himself with Marinette. Or with Ladybug. But they were one and the same.

His father expected him to marry someone rich, someone with power. A famous person like him, someone who had a name in Paris. A girl like Chloe. Adrien shook the thought from his mind. Not Chloe. He didn't hate the blonde, she had been his first friend, but she was rude and could be cruel. She had caused more akumas than anyone else. And she was totally in love with him, or at least in love with his ass - enough to kiss it at every opportunity. A shrill memory of "Adrikinnns!" rang in his mind.

Adrien was thanking whatever had made the miraculous that his came with night vision, because it was getting hard to see without it. As he searched the sky, his night vision landed on a small, curled up person sitting on a roof. It had to be Marinette. He headed there, landing gracefully next to her. She was curled into a ball, her chin resting on her knees. She was silent, and didn't acknowledge that he was next to her.

Quietly, Adrien detransformed, sitting next to her. He didn't say a word for a while, although he knew that she knew that he was next to her. After what felt like hours, he broke the silence, running a hand through his hair before he spoke.

"What's your favorite color?" Adrien asked. Marinette turned her head, a question in her bright blue eyes. "Mine is green...or blue," he said.

"Pink," Mari said quietly. Adrien smiled. It fit her. Pink, like her blush, a calmer version of the red of her suit. Marinette fell back into silence, and Adrien kept talking. He didn't want to be alone right now, and even though it seemed like she wanted to be, he couldn't let her be. It wasn't that he thought something bad would happen - he just wanted to be around her. And she seemed like she needed someone to be around, too.

"That's beautiful," Adrien started. "You did amazing at the competition. It's a wonder you didn't win right there." Marinette blushed. "Are we okay?" Adrien watched for her nod. When it finally came, he continued. "Good. I didn't want us to be not okay." An awkward silence followed. Adrien's hands were sweating. He wiped them on his jeans before continuing. "I'm glad it was you, Mari."

"Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

"You aren't dissappointed?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because...I'm not like Chloe. I'm not rich or popular or famous. I'm not pretty. I'm not talented or good at anything. I'm just a baker's daughter. A clumsy, silly baker's daughter. Who knows way too much Broadway music."

"There's no such thing as too much Broadway music, Marinette," Adrien said. Carefully, he took her face, making her face him. "But you're right. You're not rich, or popular, or famous. Why should you be? None of those things matter. And your clumsiness? It's adorable. Being a baker's daughter just means that your house smells like the best thing in all of Paris. You're talented, more talented than Chloe. You can design clothing, and bake amazing pies, and you can sing like an angel." Marinette tried to look away, but he held her gently in place. "I'm not done. You're not pretty, Marinette. You got that completely right. You are  _beautiful."_

Marinette looked away from Adrien's eyes, letting her face rest in his hands. She had smooth, soft skin that glowed in the moonlight. She was even more beautiful like this, shy and tinted pink from her blush. Adrien smiled, resisiting the urge to kiss her forehead.

"The next level of the competition is coming. Are you going to be as nervous as you were before?" he asked after a few minutes, releasing her face.

"Probably. I don't like singing in front of people," Marinette answered. Adrien laughed a little bit.

"You should like it. You're amazing." After a few minutes of silence, Adrien could feel the crushing feeling of missing his mother settle on his chest. He usually could let it go, push it aside, but this time it was stronger. Maybe it was because his mom had been an amazing singer, too. "My mom was too," he said quietly. The moment the words left his lips, he wished he hadn't said them.

"She was? From what little I know about her, she sounded like an amazing everything," Marinette said.

"She was. She was good at everything. And she was beautiful. And kind. Happy, so happy. She made everything okay, no matter what was wrong." Adrien swallowed, keeping his eyes away from Marinette. "I wish she was here now. I mean, here in the city. To see what I can do now, as Chat Noir. To see how far I've come, even though I've been alone."

"No one is alone, Adrien." Marinette paused before beginning to sing. Her voice carried softly over the Paris night, calming the feeling on his chest. He wanted to rest his head on her shoulder, listen to her song. "Mother cannot guide you, now you're on your own. Only me beside you, still, you're not alone. No one is alone, truly, no one is alone."

"I wish..." Adrien said, interrupting her. Marinette pulled him into her, so he was resting against her body. She was warm, and a tear trickled down his face.

"I know," she answered. "Mother isn't here now, who knows what she'd say? Nothing's quite so clear now, feel you've lost your way? You decide, but you are not alone. Believe me, no one is alone, truly, no one is alone. People make mistakes, fathers, mothers, people make mistakes. Holding to their own, thinking they're alone."

Adrien let her sing, let himself cry, let their bodies keep each other warm in the cool air.

"Just remember, someone is on your side," Marinette began. Adrien whispered to her, exhaustion laced in his voice.

"Our side," he said.

"Someone else is not. While we're seeing our side, maybe we forgot. They are not alone. No one is alone. Hard to see the light now, just don't let it go. Things will come out right now, we can make it so. Someone is on your side, no one is alone..."

Adrien was asleep in her arms once again, tears drying on his eyelashes. Somehow, even through he was asleep, he was content.

* * *

Marinette opened her eyes, her head pressed against the chimney of the roof they were sitting on. Adrien was still asleep, nuzzled into her shoulder. Sunrise was starting to break, and as the sleep cleared from her eyes, Marinette marveled in the beauty. She was careful not to move, trying to let Adrien sleep. He deserved it, so Marinette looked out on the sunrise.

"Mmm," Adrien said in his sleep, nuzzling more into Marinette. She laughed a little. He really was a cat. After a few more moments, his eyes peeled open and looked into hers. Realizing what he was doing, Adrien jumped back, scratching the back of his neck and blushing brightly. "Ah, sorry, Marinette!"

"It's okay," she laughed. "We should probably go home, though. We do have school."

"Right. Shit. I didn't even get to ask you if the song Nino and I picked would be okay!" Adrien said, picking himself up nervously. He was acting like Marinette did around him, when she thought about who he really was.

"I'm sure it's fine, Adrien. I'll hear it Friday, right?" Adrien nodded. Mari stood, stretching before looking for Tikki.

"You do know I'm not dissapointed, right?" Marinette looked at Adrien, her eyes wide. "I was kind of hoping it would be you, actually. I know I said it last night, but..."

"I know, Adrien. I believe you," Marinette said, avoiding her partner's eyes. "Tikki, spots on," she whispered. After transforming into Ladybug, she tossed her yoyo into the early morning sky. "Bye, chaton."

Marinette sailed across the sky, heading back home. When she got back into her room, she detransformed and took a shower. When she got out of the shower, she had a text from Adrien.

**Would you be interested in going to dinner together sometime?**

Marinette's heart skipped in her chest. Her fingers flew across the screen, typing up her response.

 **Like...a date?** Marinette hit send. Adrien's response was almost immediate.

**Yeah, like a date :)**

**I'd love to :)** Marinette changed the text before sending it.  **I'd like that.** Her heart was fluttering, going way too fast to be healthy. She felt like she was falling for Adrien, for real this time, and she couldn't hold back. She felt a bit like she was drowning, in the best way.

_Helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit! Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Not That Girl (Wicked) - https://youtu.be/gS9Q_cbr9d8
> 
> No One Is Alone (Into The Woods) - https://youtu.be/unVTf5_p_1A
> 
> Helpless (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/30N4rPZuUMc


	11. Round Two

Adrien and Nino had been practicing for a week solid to perform. They were second to perform in the compeition, and between patrols and singing the song they had chosen in front of Marinette and Alya, both of them were nervous. Chloe and Sabrina were practicing in a corner, their screeching voices getting slowly louder. Adrien knew that they should be practicing, too, but he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Dude, why did we choose this song?" Nino asked. Adrien shrugged.

"Not a clue. It really is painful. One could almost call it  _agony."_ As if on cue, Marinette and Alya walked through the door. They were in costume, Alya in a long black dress and green makeup all over her exposed skin. Marinette was in a cream colored dress, her dark hair curled and brushing against her shoulders. He glanced over at Nino, who was practically drooling. "Dude, tongue."

"Only if you put yours away first," Nino answered, laughing a little. Adrien closed his mouth just as Chloe and Sabrina rounded the corner. She was in a Greek dress, her hair done up like a goddess. Sabrina was dressed similarly, but somehow in an ugly fashion.

"Adrikins!" Chloe shouted, busting through Marinette and Alya to hug him. He leaned away, feeling worse than he had before. "Aren't you excited to hear me sing?"

"No one is, Chloe," Alya said. Chloe looked at Alya, her green skin glowing in the lights.

"You're just green with envy, Alya. I have the best singing voice here!" Nino grunted, trying to hide a laugh. "Whatever! We're on first. Come on, Sabrina!" The two girls huffed away, and Adrien turned to Marinette.

"Shall we go sit down?" he asked her, extending an arm. He was trying not to let his hand shake. Marinette nodded, taking his arm. Alya followed behind, Nino behind her.

"You okay?" Marinette asked him quietly. Adrien swallowed. "You'll be amazing. I know you'll do great. You have my lucky charm." Adrien nodded, knowing that she was right. He and Nino were dressed as princes, although they hadn't told Marinette or Alya what song they were singing. His pants luckily had pockets, though, so he had stuffed the charm that Marinette had given him into it. The gaming competition had been the first time the two of them had really hung out, and he remembered it fondly.

The four of them took their seats, and the teacher in the back read off Chloe and Sabrina's names. The two of them stood on stage, clad in their Grecian togas, starting to sing a song sounding like it came from the eighties. Adrien could feel his stomach calm a bit at how embarrassing they were up there. His song couldn't be much worse. Sabrina was literally making guitar noises with her mouth.

"Ah, funny how you broke me up. You made the wine, now you drink a cup. I came a-runnin' every time you cried, I thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes. Ha, ha very nice to know that you ain't got no place left to go. Hey, hey, hey, hey! Evil woman! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Evil woman! Not a nice lady! Evil woman! Hey, hey, hey. Evil woman! Evil woman!" Chloe and Sabrina sang, pitching their voices into their noses. Adrien was glad when the song was over.

"Adrien! Nino!" the teacher called, and Adrien gulped. Before he and his friend walked onto the stage, Marinette gave his hand a reassuring squeeze with her tiny hand. It calmed his nerves, and as he climbed the stairs onto the stage, he could feel her charm's weight in his princely pants. The lights blinded him when he stood on the stage, and he couldn't see anyone in the audience. "You may begin whenever you're ready!"

* * *

Marinette watched as Adrien stood on the stage, looking like a deer in the headlights. Silently, she willed him to channel Chat Noir into whatever song he was singing. He closed his eyes after the teacher gave her instructions, and when he opened them, Mari could see that he was completely Chat Noir, only without the suit. Any nerves were gone, and he dripped confidence. He nodded at Nino, and they smiled. The song began, Nino singing first.

"Did I abuse her or show her disdain? Why does she run from me? If I should lose her, how shall I regain the heart she has won from me? Agony! Beyond power of speech. When the one thing you want is the only thing out of your reach." Nino looked okay in his prince outfit, but Adrien looked like a true prince.

"High in her tower, she sits by the hour, maintaining her hair. Blithe and becoming and frequently humming a lighthearted air. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-agony! Far more painful than yours! When you know she would go with you, if there only were doors." Adrien was perfect. He and Nino began to sing together.

"Agony! Oh, the torture they teach! What's as intriguing- Or half as fatiguing- as what's out of reach?" The two made a perfect pair. Marinette could picture the show now, the way they fit together.

"Am I not sensitive, clever, well-mannered, considerate, passionate, charming and kind as I'm handsome and heir to a throne?" Nino sang to Adrien.

"You are everything a maiden could wish for!" Adrien responded.

"Then why no-?" Nino sang.

"Do I know?" Adrien answered.

"The girl must be mad!" Nino proclaimed, ripping his shirt apart to reveal a surprisingly chiseled chest.

"You know nothing of madness 'til you're climbing her hair and you see her up there as you're nearing her. All the while, hearing her ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-" Adrien ripped open his shirt, one-upping Nino's chest with his model and Chat Noir trained muscles.

"Agony! Misery! Woe! Though it's different for each! Always ten steps behind, always ten steps below, and she's just out of reach. Agony! That can cut like a knife!" The music paused, and the two boys looked at each other, pain in their eyes. Marinette wondered if it was false longing or if it were true agony. "I must have her to wife," they proclaimed. The song ended, and Marinette cheered. She could hear Chloe and Sabrina behind them, politely clapping.

Marinette knew that the two boys had blown Chloe and Sabrina out of the water. But she and Alya weren't singing anything special, and it was a bit hard to pull off. When the clapping died down, Marinette stood. She smoothed her dress before walking up with Alya in tow. They stood onstage, and Marinette wasn't feeling a bit nervous. She and Alya had changed their song a bit, choosing a different song from the same musical, but it fit them really well.

When it was time, they nodded, getting into character. Alya looked at Marinette, a sad smile in her eyes.

"I'm limited. Just look at me, I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do. Glinda...so now it's up to you, for both of us. Now it's up to you," Alya sang. Marinette smiled back at her, sadness in her eyes.

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you... Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes by the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good," Marinette sang. She let herself get swept up in the song, letting the music carry her away.

* * *

Adrien watched the two friends sing their hearts out on the stage. Marinette was beautiful, and her fragile voice was full of emotion. It was lovely to listen, and even though it wasn't much to watch, the two of them had voices that fit together almost perfectly. Adrien listened, lost in the music, until the end of the song was approaching. If he looked close enough, he thought he saw Marinette crying.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better. And because I knew you... Because I knew you... Because I knew you... I have been changed for good." The song ended, and the two friends embraced. Adrien clapped and cheered. Nothing much had happened, so he wasn't sure if they would go onto the next round, but they should. The two of them together was an unbeatable team. Volpina and Ladybug. Chat Noir and Tortue de Fer, Nino's superhero name.

As the cheering died down, the teacher dismissed the competitors to the hallway. Adrien and Nino walked out, where Marinette and Alya were already waiting. Marinette had a package of makeup wipes, and she was slowly taking the green makeup off of Alya's skin. Adrien walked up behind her, putting his hands gently on her waist. Marinette didn't seem to notice, so he leaned in, his lips right next to her ear. He was still feeling more like Chat than Adrien.

"You missed a spot," he whispered. Marinette shrieked, falling into Alya. It was a good thing the other girl was sitting down. Adrien laughed, and Marinette glared at him. Maybe he went too far. But as soon as she saw his face, she burst into laughter, too. She was beautiful when she laughed, her little nose scrunching and her soft pink lips stretching into a grin.

Alya rolled her eyes, taking a makeup wipe and getting the rest of the green makeup off of her skin. Marinette stood up, pulling Adrien to the side. He raised his eyebrow, but her smile hadn't changed. It must not be something bad.

"You were amazing! Why were you worried? You and Nino did that song perfectly! You're a shoe-in!" Marinette grinned, and Adrien smiled in response. He scratched the back of his neck, a slight blush coming to his face.

"You and Alya did better! That was a really pretty song!" Adrien said. "I don't know who'll move on though. Guess we'll find out."

"Yeah, I guess we will," Chloe said from behind him. "What a boring song. I nearly fell asleep!"

"Funny, Chloe, 'cause yours will be in  _my_ dreams forever," Alya said, tossing away the green stained wipes. "The soundtrack to my nightmares will be that rendition of  _Evil Woman._ Forever." Chloe scoffed, but before she could respond, the teacher called the competitors back in. Adrien looked back at Marinette, whose ears were red. From embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. Adrien gave her a soft smile, and Marinette returned it.

"Two teams will move on to the next round of the competition. But, we have a tie," the teacher said. "Marinette, Alya, Chloe and Sabrina. The four of you are tied at last place. Adrien and Nino, the two of you will move onto the next part of the competition. Girls, you will have to all do a song together. Whichever team outperforms the other, they will move onto the next round."

Adrien looked over to Marinette, who seemed to be holding her breath. Doing a song with Chloe? She must want to scream into a pillow. Or the sky. Adrien could see the flight or fight working in her mind, the urge to fly away as Ladybug evident on her face. At least it was to him. He couldn't comfort her, because the teacher wasn't finished.

"The four of you have two days to pick a song. Good luck!"

* * *

Marinette wanted to scream. Doing a song with Chloe? She would rather step willingly into an akuma battle without armor. Chloe was chewing bubble gum, the bubbles popping in Marinette's ear. Finally, she turned to the blonde, resigned and badly disguised anger in her eyes.

"We need to choose a song, Chloe. Do you have any suggestions?" she asked. Alya was writing a post on the Ladyblog, and Sabrina was eagerly taking notes. Chloe popped a pink bubble with her gum.

"Not really," she said, sounding bored. Marinette sighed in exasperation.

"What about something from  _Grease?"_ Alya suggested, not looking up from her phone. Chloe's blue eyes lit up, and she turned to Marinette, pulling strands of her high ponytail down to look like pigtails.

"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee! Lousy with virginity! Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed! I can't, I'm Sandra Dee!" Chloe sang, her high voice pitching to sound almost exaclty like Rizzo. Marinette grit her teeth before responding.

"Only one person sings that song, Chloe. We have to do a song that both of us can sing, that also has parts for Sabrina and Alya," Marinette said. She thumbed through her phone library, looking for a song that would fit the two of them. It had to be female, a duet at least, and it had to fit their lives. There was so much Broadway music, but this severely limited their choices.

"Ugh, fine." Chloe went back to popping bubbles with her pink gum. Sabrina tapped her pencil on the desk, waiting, and Alya continued to update the Ladyblog. Marinette was glad she hadn't outed them to the public, although she had started following all four of the superheroes instead of just Ladybug. Finally, Marinette came upon a song that she thought would work.

"Here, what about this?" Marinette played the song, letting the original cast recording soar through the small room. When the song was over, the four girls looked at each other, their eyes meeting every other person's in the room before speaking.

"Perfect," the four girls said at once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Woman (Xanadu) - https://youtu.be/vOA2djD39hk
> 
> Agony (Into The Woods) - https://youtu.be/kdHExJzvSoU
> 
> For Good (Wicked) - https://youtu.be/CQJaZO2nfGg
> 
> Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Grease) - https://youtu.be/r_wpAgH0F7k


	12. Defying Gravity

"Well, that went well," Marinette said. Alya laughed next to her, taking a cookie from the plate they had brought upstairs. They had just finished their first rehearsal with Chloe and Sabrina. It hadn't gone well. "Neither of us will win if that's what goes down onstage."

"True. At least we can know our parts," Alya said, pulling out a small container of blueberries from her bag. Her kwami devoured them, making Tikki laugh through a mouthful of cookie.

The movement of the blueberry container had moved some things in Alya's bag. Marinette could see the edge of a magazine, and it looked like Adrien was on the cover. Before asking Alya about it, Marinette dove for the magazine, picking it up.

"Holding out on me, Alya?" Marinette asked playfully. Alya's hazel eyes were wide, and Marinette looked at the cover of the magazine. Splashed across the cover was a picture of Adrien and Chloe, their morning ritual of kissing taken at a wonderfully clandestine angle. The headline raced across the top, large bold lettering spelling out the thing Marinette feared worst.

**THE MODEL AND THE MAYOR'S DAUGHTER: CLADRIEN IS MADE FOR EACH OTHER!**

Marinette felt her eyes prick with tears. Chladrien? Chloe and Adrien. They had a ship name. Adrien's song, the one he had sang with such emotion, was for Chloe. He wasn't in agony over Marinette. She was just his partner. Just the silly Broadway baker who designed clothes. Nothing special.

"I didn't want you to find out," Alya started. "It's just a tabloid. Nothing in those is real. Come on, let's go to the movies." Alya picked up her bag, and more tabloids spilled out, each different. They all had a similar theme, though. Chloe and Adrien, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

"I don't want to anymore," Marinette said. She could feel her heart breaking. A dinner date, what a joke. He probably figured out that she liked him and wanted to make her feel better about it.

"Okay. I really am sorry, Mari. See you later, girl." Alya disappeared down the stairs and Tikki bobbed next to Marinette. Marinette looked away from the kwami, taking her earrings slowly out.

"Sorry, Tikki, I need to be alone." Marinette locked the miraculous earrings in her special box and laid down on her bed. She picked up the tabloids Alya had left her, tears streaming down her face the whole time.

_You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals. I'm rereading the letters you wrote me, I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line for some kind of sign and when you were mine the world seemed to burn... Burn..._

As Marinette read, the world faded to black.

* * *

"What is this?" Adrien asked, throwing a pile of tabloids on his father's desk. Adrien's father didn't look at the pile, just continued with his work.

"Those are magazines, Adrien," Gabriel answered dully. "I figured you would know what they are. You're featured in many of them."

"Not the magazines, Father. The relationship between Chloe Bourgeois and I that  _doesn't exist._ Why is this splashed all over the tabloids?"

"I have no idea why your relationship is all over the news. If the two of you aren't together, maybe you shouldn't kiss her before school. But you do make quite the power couple. Cladrien. Has a nice ring to it."

"Fix it, father," Adrien said. He left the pile of tabloids on his father's desk, storming out of the office and back to his room. When he got into his room, he found Tortue de Fer and Volpina standing near the windows.

"We need to go now," Alya said. "Get your ass in your catsuit. There's an akuma."

"Specifically, there's an akuma that is slightly impossible to take care of," Nino said. His green turtle suit made him look both stronger and nerdier than he looked normally. It was a good look for him, though.

"What do you mean, slightly impossible?" Adrien asked, transforming into Chat Noir.

"It's Marinette," Alya answered. "Come on." Adrien looked at his two friends as they flew out of his window, completely dumbfounded. Marinette? Akumatized? The miraculous protected them from being akumatized. It was impossible for Hawkmoth to akumatize another miraculous user. The miraculous were not only power-granting, but protecting. She should be safe, completely safe, no matter how hurt she was. Unless...

She had taken her earrings off.

Without another thought, Adrien leaped out of the window and followed the distant dots of Alya and Nino. His mind was racing as he used his baton to fly through the blue Paris sky. What could have hurt her? He had just asked her out, they were going to go to dinner. She was doing really well in the Broadway competition. She and her parents rarely fought, teachers loved her, she had Alya as a best friend. She was Ladybug, for Christ's sake.

As Adrien flew through the sky, his eyes landed on Marinette. She was definitely akumatized, because her skin was green and she wore all black. She looked like the Wicked Witch of the West. As he watched, her dress flickered from all black to an 1800s dress, also black but changed in style. Her skin was flickering from green to her normal color, and she seemed to be flicking through characters from various musicals.

"Marinette?" he called out, but she didn't turn. Trying to reach her, he fell from his baton, landing clumsily on the ground. He felt his ankle roll underneath him, and he was left kneeling on the ground with a throbbing pain in his leg. Marinette turned to him, her face flicking between green and a sad-faced woman that looked like Marinette, but her feelings intensified.

With a flick of her wrist at some bystanders, she was given winged monkeys. They flanked her as she walked towards Adrien. He couldn't stand very well, he was sure he had at least sprained his ankle with the fall. As she walked towards him, her skin turned green to stay, and her dress became that of a witch's. She fell to her knees in front of Adrien, who was clad in tight clothing. Damn it, she looked hot, even green. Adrien was screwed. Marinette's green, thin finger traced under his chin, and she pulled his face to meet hers.

It was a kiss unlike any he had had before. Admittedly, he hadn't had one before. But Marinette's mouth was full of electricity. He could feel her flicker between characters again, and even though she was an akuma who didn't know what she was doing, Adrien closed his eyes. When she pulled away from him, she had the sickly green pallor back to her skin and she was grinning wickedly.

"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine," Marinette sang, pressing her lips to Adrien's once again. All thoughts disappeared from his mind, and he tried to focus on the musicals she was moving between. But Marinette's mouth was all that his mind could contain.

"Chat Noir!" Nino called behind him, and he broke out of her spell. Nino tossed Adrien his baton, which he caught and used to balance on as he stood. He began to walk away from the akuma that Marinette had become, to plan how to fix this. The flying monkeys that Marinette had created flew after him, bringing him down and scratching him. Already slow from his sprained ankle, Adrien fell under them.

"Fiyero!" Marinette cried behind him, but Adrien blocked it out, fighting underneath the monkeys. "All right enough! So be it - so be it then: let all Oz be agreed, I'm wicked through and through. Since I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you. I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Ever again! No good deed will I do again!" Marinette sang, as Adrien was taken down by the monkeys.

Nino fought through the attacking beasts, pulling Adrien out of the fray. As his best friend pulled him away, Adrien thought of how to defeat Marinette. She was currently playing a Wicked Witch. How do you defeat a wicked witch? You pour water on her. She'd melt.

"Water," Adrien choked. "Throw water on her." Alya nodded, racing to get a bucket and filling it with water. Adrien watched on the sideline as Alya dumped the bucket on Marinette. She shrieked, the green exterior melting away to reveal a woman in a black 1800s dress. She turned her attention back to him. He gulped, wondering if she still held the electricity in her lips. Was that just Marinette? Or the akuma? And where could the akuma be?

"Put what we had aside, I'm standing at her side, you can never be satisfied...God, I hope you're satisfied," Marinette sang, her hands alighting with flame. She changed her song, singing much more sadly as she approached him. "I'm erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart. You have torn it all apart, I'm watching it burn, watching it burn. The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in our bed, they don't get to know what I said. I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you. You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed, you'll sleep in your office instead with only the memories of when you were mine."

Marinette was right in front of him now, her hands burning with flame. Adrien turned urgently to Alya, who was fighting a few monkeys away from herself and Nino. He called out quickly, hoping she would hear him before the inevitable happened.

"Volpina, you have to find the miraculous and become Ladybug!" Adrien shouted. Alya looked horrified, but she nodded, zipping off towards Marinette's house. It had to be done. Someone had to defeat Marinette, even though she was the girl he was head over heels in love with. Someone had to save her.

"I hope that you burn," Marinette sang with a sneer, her firey hands pressing into his chest. There was searing pain, and then the world went black.

* * *

"Chat Noir? Chat Noir!" Marinette cried out, racing over to Adrien. He was lying on the ground, magical ladybugs racing over his burnt chest and ankle. He had been injured pretty badly in the akuma attack, the one that she couldn't quite remember. She hadn't been Ladybug, and when she looked around, she saw a different girl dressed in her costume. Adrien's acidic eyes flickered open, and Marinette sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God."

"Mari?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled, sadness in her blue eyes. "You're okay!" Adrien beamed, and Marinette heard a beeping. The girl that was dressed as Ladybug let her hand flicker to the earrings.

"Bug out!" she cried, leaping away. Marinette slid her hands to her own ear lobes, which were empty. Panic leaked through her. Had they gotten her miraculous? What had happened? Adrien looked like he knew what had happened, and he reached a careful hand out to Marinette's face. She shied away, realizing what she remembered last. Adrien and Chloe.  _Cladrien._ Without another word, Marinette raced away, fishing for her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket, pushing her pink earbuds into her ears.

_But when I fantasize at night, it's Alexander's eyes as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly...at least my dear Eliza's his wife...at least I keep those eyes in my life..._

Marinette composed herself, walking back to her house with  _Hamilton_ on repeat. When she reached her room, she found her miraculous on her desk and a mess of tabloids on her bed. Exactly where she had left them. First, she put the earrings back in, music still playing through her earbuds. Tikki flew out, looking concerned, but the little kwami quickly realized that Mari couldn't hear her. Marinette picked up a magazine, staring at Chloe and Adrien. They deserved each other. They were made for each other. Everyone knew it.

_To the groom! To the bride! From your sister who's always by your side! To your union, and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied... And I know she'll be happy as his bride. And I know he can never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied..._

Marinette let a single tear drop onto the magazine page. How could she have been so idiotic? Of course Adrien would date a girl like Chloe. They were perfect for each other. Both blonde, both famous, both beautiful in their own right. A perfect match. Made for each other. She hated Chloe. But could she be angry with Adrien? It was probably just a dinner. A dinner for the two of them. Two partners, best friends. Nothing more.

Tikki snuggled with Marinette, comforting her. Marinette smiled, sadness in her eyes, and let the tabloids drop. Cladrien. How perfect.

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed, staring at his phone. He was back as a civilian, but his chest still burned with the ghosts of Marinette's hands. His lips still crackled with her kiss. She didn't remember any of it. Alya had found the Ladybug miraculous, had become Ladybug, gotten the job done. Paris had been restored, the akuma had been purified, and Alya had returned the miraculous to their rightful place. Everything was put in order.

Except for the tabloids. That had to be what had upset Marinette - he and Chloe's "relationship". Chloe already tormented Marinette most of the time, and everyone else in the school, but for her to find out that the two of them were dating? And not even from him, her partner? She must be crushed, especially since he had just asked her on a date. He was an idiot.

The duet between Chloe and Marinette was tomorrow. He had a feeling she didn't want to talk to him anymore, even though she had been worried about him when she transformed back into herself, de-evilized. But when she had realized, she had disappeared. Adrien put his phone back down on his bedstand, but decided against it and put a pair of green earbuds into his ears. He had been listening to a lot of musicals since the competition.

Since Marinette.

Her blue eyes were on his when he closed his eyes, and he hoped that the whole Cladrien thing would be fixed as quickly as possible. He didn't even like Chloe. He was in love with Marinette. She didn't know, and even though he was sure that she didn't feel the same, he wanted to be hers so badly. Adrien let his music shuffle, and the song that came up put him to sleep.

_My days are brighter than morning air, evergreen pine and autumn blue. But all my days were twice as fair if I could share my days with you... My nights are warmer than firecoals, incense and stars and smoke bamboo. But nights were warm beyond compare if I could share my nights with you... To dance in my dreams, to shine when I need the sun... With you to hold me when dreams are done, and oh, my dearest love, if you will take my love then all my dreams are truly begun. And time weaves ribbons of memory to sweeten life when youth is through. But I would need no memories there if I could share my life with you..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burn (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/1CFOuGqBSEE
> 
> As Long As You're Mine (Wicked) - https://youtu.be/YhpvB2ZF1PA
> 
> No Good Deed (Wicked) - https://youtu.be/EH61vwnjhDY
> 
> The Reynolds Pamphlet (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/kOSCOw50kos
> 
> Satisfied (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/f0EqxnWxlvY
> 
> With You (Pippin) - https://youtu.be/bdD7uVGJXOg?list=PLUSRfoOcUe4YLVmYqbFgtxwqHahZ3nKkL


	13. The Duet

It was a miracle that Marinette had learned her part. With the gap in her memory and the exhaustion that had followed, she was barely awake during the second rehearsal with Chloe and Sabrina. Alya had looked like she had wanted to talk to her, but Mari had been too tired.

Now, it was time to perform. Alya smiled at her, dressed in a school uniform from the costume shop. Chloe was dressed in a cream colored dress, and Sabrina wore a dress that matched Alya's. Marinette was in a navy suit with a matching little hat, her hair down, makeup turning her skin the color of a cabbage.

The four of them stepped onstage. The lights were blinding. Alya and Sabrina faded into the shadows, and Marinette could feel a spotlight shine on her. The competition, the choice between she and Alya or Chloe and Sabrina, came down to this song. Students sat in the audience, but Marinette couldn't make out their faces. When she saw a pair of nearly glowing green eyes, she glanced away. The song began.

"Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle," Chloe said.

"My dear father," Marinette said.

"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz," the two girls sang together. Marinette hated to admit it, but their voices made a good pair.

"But of course I'll care for Nessa," Mari sang.

"But of course I'll rise above it!" Chloe nearly broke the rafters with her voice.

"For I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..." the girls sang together.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe," Chloe sang, eyeing Marinette. Marinette let a beat hang in the air before saying her line. She let her finger tap absentmindedly on her chin before going on.

"Blonde."

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Chloe sang.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you," Mari answered.

"My pulse is rushing," Chloe sang.

"My head is reeling," Marinette sang. The two girls were crossing the stage, into each other's spotlights.

"My face is flushing," Chloe said, having landed in her spot.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes!" Marinette and Chloe sang together, turning so that they were nearly nose to nose. "Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

"For your face," Chloe pointed out.

"Your voice," Marinette responded, sounding truly disgusted.

"Your clothing!" Chloe sang, her eyebrows shooting up. The two girls looked at the crowd, singing together.

"Let's just say... I loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure and so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it will last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"

Sabrina and Alya came out of the shadows, crooning over Chloe. The blonde reveled in their attention.

"Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it? I don't think I could! She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias, but Galinda - you're a martyr!" the two girls sang together, both of them cooing at Chloe. Marinette looked onward with disdain.

"Well, these things were sent to try us!" Chloe responded, acting the perfect angel.

"Poor Galinda, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified. We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!" Sabrina and Alya sang. "We share your loathing!"

Marinette and Chloe sang the first part again, this time together. It was a bit different, but it was basically the same. Sabrina and Alya sang a different part, and when the song finally ended, Chloe and Marinette were left in the spotlight. Alya and Sabrina had been chanting behind them, providing backup for their main parts.

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!" the two girls in the back sang. Marinette crept up next to Chloe, her lips mere centimeters from her ear.

"Boo!" Marinette said, almost shouting. Chloe screamed, nearly jumping out of her skin. The song ended, and even though Chloe was trembling from the scare, the four of them bowed before going backstage. Alya helped Marinette take off the green makup, which was really only on her face and hands. Chloe and Sabrina sat in the corner, looking better than both of them. Alya rolled her eyes.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Alya said, rubbing the green off of Marinette's hands. Marinette nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember the tabloids. That's about it," Marinette answered. Alya's eyes widened a bit, and her hands stalled, leaving Marinette's hand only half green.

"You were akumatized, Marinette," Alya said. "You nearly killed Ad-ah, Chat Noir." Marinette felt her eyes widen. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had almost killed Adrien? Alya apparently wasn't done. "I had to use your miraculous. I'm sorry."

"You did what?!" Marinette asked, but before Alya could continue, the door to the backstage opened and closed. The sound was pierced with Chloe's shriek.

"Adrikins! Isn't it wonderful? All of Paris knows about us!! _Cladrien_. It's just the perfect name!" Chloe cried, wrapping her arms around Adrien. Marinette looked away, biting her tongue. Adrien pushed Chloe off of him, his face dead serious.

"Yeah, Cladrien is the perfect name. For an STD," Adrien said. Alya snorted, looking back at Nino, who was standing behind Adrien. They both started cackling. Adrien turned to Marinette. "Mari, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure," Marinette said, still mostly green. She stood and followed Adrien to a small corner.

* * *

"You did really great, Marinette. I'm sure you and Alya will go on to the next round," Adrien said. He could still feel the burns on his chest, even though the magic from the ladybug miraculous had healed them. Maybe it was guilt he felt burning instead of Marinette's flaming hands. The girl was avoiding his eyes. He sighed. "You know that it's all fake, right?"

"What's all fake?" Marinette asked, staring at her shoes.

"The relationship between Chloe and I. It doesn't exist. The tabloids made it up." Adrien licked his lips, remembering the feeling of Marinette's electricity running through him. She looked like she had when she was akumatized, like a wicked witch. She was beautiful, though. "I should have told you, the moment I heard about it, that it wasn't real."

"It's okay," Marinette answered. She looked at him for a moment, but she looked away.

"Hey, look at me, bugaboo." Marinette looked up at him, keeping to herself as much as possible. Adrien wondered what was wrong. Akumas never remembered what had happened while they were akumatized, so he knew that she didn't remember. But maybe Alya had told her? Her blue eyes were full of guilt and sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Alya told me what happened," Marinette said. "I'm so sorry, Adrien. I shouldn't have let it get to me, I shouldn't taken off my earrings. I shouldn't have done what I did. And then I almost killed you, and I don't know what else happened, and I didn't mean to do it. But I  _am_ wicked. I didn't mean what I said, whatever I said. I shouldn't have even read those stupid tabloids, of course they were fake, but it doesn't really matter anyway. Look at me! I'm green. We're just friends. You should be with Chloe. Just because we're partners and friends doesn't mean we have to..."

Adrien cut Marinette off with a kiss. It was gentle, and everything he had felt while she was akumatized was muted, but it was still there. Marinette was surprised, and Adrien could feel her start to pull away, but he pulled her closer. Adrien felt her lips meld to his, and her nerves calmed a little. He pulled away, looking down at her. Marinette's beautiful blue eyes were full of surprise and happiness, and Adrien smiled.

"Was that okay?" Adrien asked, hoping he hadn't hurt her or offended her. He hadn't asked. He should have asked. Marinette turned pink, nodding. "Are you sure?" Marinette giggled a little, still nodding and grinning.

"Yo! Dude! They're announcing shit!" Nino said, coming around the corner. "Oh. Fuck. Sorry." Nino disappeared, and Adrien laughed. Marinette shrugged her slender shoulders, and they walked back. Alya attacked Marinette with makeup remover, removing the last of the green.

The four girls returned to the stage, leaving Nino and Adrien backstage. Adrien started cleaning up after Alya, picking up the wipes covered in green makeup. Nino laughed, pointed to Adrien's mouth.

"You might wanna use one of those on yourself," he said. Adrien wiped his mouth on the corner of one, waiting for Nino to give him an okay symbol. After a few seconds of rubbing, Nino gave him a thumbs up. "Sorry about that, dude. Didn't mean to step in on you two."

"You're fine," Adrien laughed a little. "Just don't tell Chlo, okay?"

"Why? You wanna date both of them?"

"Ugh, no. Cladrien?"

"You're right. Sounds like a disease." Adrien nodded. "So, Alya and I are going to a movie this Friday. Maybe you'd like to bring Mari?"

"Yeah!" Adrien said. The door burst open, and Chloe came storming through, anger painted on her face. Marinette, Alya and Sabrina followed behind.

"You did really well, Chloe! They just had to pick one team," Marinette said. "It just happened to be Alya and I. It's not a big deal." Chloe spun on her heel, blue eyes full of anger. She stared down Marinette.

"It is a big deal, trash can. I'm Chloe Bourgeois! I should be the one moving on to the next level. And I should be the one with Adrien, not you! He's perfect. I'm perfect! So we're perfect together! You're a rotten theif. Don't expect any charity from me," Chloe stormed off. Adrien looked at Nino, who shrugged.

"We made it!" Alya and Marinette cried, hugging their respective choice boys.

"Now, we have to choose someone of the opposite gender and do a duet with them. Only one person from each partnership will move on, though," Marinette explained.

"What?" Nino asked, looking at Alya. "So I can't sing with my girl if I want to move on? Or if she wants to move on?"

"Nope," Alya said. "Nino, I need to talk to you for a minute." The two disappeared, leaving Marinette and Adrien together.

* * *

He had kissed her. To shut her up. Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, had kissed her to shut her up. Marinette and Adrien stood awkwardly, and Mari found herself fiddling with the edge of her shirt. Even though she had been crushing on Adrien for what felt like forever, it was very different than actually being with him. The entire world thought that he was dating Chloe. But she wanted to be with him. If he asked her to do something, she would do anything. She was completely helpless.

_Helpless, look into your eyes and the sky's the limit... I'm helpless... Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em..._

"Okay! It's decided!" Alya said, clapping her hands as she returned with Nino. "Adrien, you'll sing with me. Mari, you'll sing with Nino."

"Why?" Adrien asked, looking over at Marinette. His eyes were a little sad, and a slight blush came to his cheeks when he looked at Mari. She was dying inside.

"Reasons, dude," Nino answered. "Come on, Marinette. Let's go pick a song." Nino led Marinette away, and as she looked back at Adrien, she could see the sadness at their predicament in his eyes.

_Helpless..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Is This Feeling? (Wicked) - https://youtu.be/lYqpiHX-qQw
> 
> Helpless (Hamilton) - https://youtu.be/30N4rPZuUMc


	14. Choices Made

"I know exactly what song we should do!" Adrien said, pulling Alya along by the wrist. They went up to the school library, mostly because he didn't want anyone to see his depressing home. Plus, it was closer. Alya laughed a little, keeping up easily.

"You sound exactly like Marinette," Alya said. Adrien smiled at the thought. Sounding exactly like Marinette would be great. She was great. It still astounded him how he hadn't realized that she and Ladybug were the same person. They were both funny, adorable, and smart. "What song do you want to sing?"

The two reached the library, and Adrien pulled Alya inside. He sat down at a computer, pulling up YouTube and entering the song quickly. When it came up, he gave Alya one of his green earbuds and hit play on the song. After a few bars of the song, both of them were bobbing their heads to the rhythm. The song finished, and Adrien looked at Alya. She seemed in agreement.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it. But you have to outperform me."

"What?" Adrien asked, confused. This was a competition.

"Outperform me. I'm tired of finding songs and performing. So outperform me."

"Um...okay," Adrien said, confused.

"I'll learn my part. We can choreograph it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Adrien said, watching his new partner zip away. What had just happened? Oh well, it didn't matter, they had a song. All would be well.

* * *

"I have no idea what song we should do," Marinette said, scrolling through her music for the umpteenth time. No music was particularly sticking out to her, and she threw her phone onto her bed. Nino was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed. He blew a couple bubbles before looking up at her, looking bored.

"I don't care, dude. Pick something."

Marinette sighed, opening up YouTube and scrolling through musicals she had listened to. Nothing from  _The Sound of Music_ fit, nothing from  _Hamilton_ , either. There wasn't a duet that fit her relationship with Nino. Because it didn't exist. The two of them had been friends forever, but they weren't romantic. Alya had done something really goofy putting her with Nino. The two of them were dating, why didn't she just sing a romantic duet with him? It didn't make any sense.

"Ugh, every duet is romantic. We can't do something romantic!" Marinette said. Tikki came out and jumped onto her keyboard, her little feet making adorable tapping sounds.

"Tikki, what are you doing?" Wayzz asked, sitting lazily beside Nino. Since nothing was becoming a dangerous threat, the green kwami was allowed to be as zen as possible. Tikki didn't answer her fellow kwami, just clicked on a video and let the song play. As it did, Marinette's eyes lit up.

"It's funny," Nino said. "I like it."

"Me too! Let's do it!" Marinette grinned. "Thank you, Tikki!"

"Of course, Marinette!" Tikki said, nuzzling up to the girl. Nino laughed, and Wayzz laughed with him.

"Welp, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We can practice then."

"Okay," Marinette said. Nino stood up.

"Oh! Also, outperform me, Mari."

"What?!" Marinette sounded confused and surprised, and her voice squeaked. "But you're so good, Nino! Why?"

"I'm just sick of the competition. Honestly, you should get it. You love this stuff."

"I do love it, but that doesn't mean I'm the best! You should try to move on in the competition!"

"Eh, I don't really care about it. Just outperform me, okay?"

"Um...okay," Marinette said. Nino nodded before walking downstairs and out of Marinette's house. Marinette stood looking at the door to her bedroom, confusion taking over her mind. She played the song a few times, memorizing her part, before her phone buzzed with a text message. When she looked at the screen, she saw that it was Adrien. She didn't read the text, just let her mind drift to the boy who had kissed her and the boy who was her partner. Chat Noir. Adrien. The boy she loved.

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes... Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred moments so dear... Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes... How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year in the life? How about love?_

Marinette shook the music from her mind and read the text.

**So..about dinner..**

Marinette was about to type a response when she got another text from him.

**It's ready. Meet me by the Lovure.**

Marinette typed quickly, her fingers flying over the screen.

**What?!**

She hit send, hoping for an answer to what was going on. He had asked her to dinner, but with the Cladrien situation, she thought it had been put on the back burner. Her mind flew to the kiss they had shared earlier that day. It hadn't been the first kiss between them, but he had been cursed, so that didn't count. She had to break the spell, but this time had been different. They had both been sober, both known who they were, and she had been...green.

She had left makeup on his face. He had been green. And Chloe had freaked out. The world was going to be paying for what had happened. But now, apparently, there was dinner for her, waiting at the Lovure. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down.

**Just come.**

"Maman! Can I go to dinner with a friend?" Mari called, rocketing down the stairs. She pulled on her purse, which Tikki zipped into before she reached the bakery. Marinette's mother looked at her, confusion in her brown eyes.

"I suppose, Marinette. Who?" Sabine asked, handing a customer their bag of pastries.

"Adrien Agreste," Mari answered, blushing. Her mother raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Please, Maman, he's waiting for me."

"Okay, go, have fun," Sabine said, kissing Marinette's forehead before she bounded out the front door. When she was outside, Mari dodged into an alley and transformed into Ladybug. As the red hero, she could be with Adrien in a couple of minutes.

Her yoyo buzzed, and Marinette stopped on a roof to answer it. There was a message on it from Chat Noir. She didn't know they could text, but she guessed it didn't really matter.

**Oh, by the way, it's black tie.**

Black tie? Oh boy. Marinette switched and headed back home, slipping back into her room and detransforming. Now to find that dress that she had finished just a few days ago. The one that was pink and white and perfect for a black tie event. Perfect for Adrien.

* * *

Adrien fixed the tablecloth, the one he had laid on the ground like a picnic blanket. He was thankful that it wasn't windy, because the candleabra he had lit was flaming and bright. It was perfect. As soon as he had gotten home, he had started to make dinner. He used his mother's recipies, which were his favorite. Adrien wanted to make everything perfect for Marinette.

He had his phone out, playing Broadway music for Mari. He searched the sky, hoping she was on her way. The picnic was in a secluded place, so they could transform and detransform in peace. As Adrien watched the sky, he saw a red blur speed across the sky. Ladybug. His love. A smile came to Adrien's lips as she landed next to him, already detransforming. The landing caught Marinette off guard, and she tumbled into him.

Adrien caught Mari, laughing a little bit.

"You look...beautiful," he said. "Where did you get that dress?" Marinette blushed, looking down at the dress. It was strapless and silk, and it fit her curves perfectly. Adrien looked at her, relishing the way she looked in the beautiful dress. It was pink and white, and he had never seen it anywhere before.

"I...made it," Marinette answered. Adrien's eyes widened.

"You  _made_ that? Wow! I knew you were talented, but I never knew that you could make something like this! It's amazing! You should be a model! A designer!" Marinette laughed, blushing and looking away. Adrien stopped, motioning to the food. "Shall we, my lady?"

Adrien and Mari sat down, eating in silence. The music behind them played softly as they watched the sun set over the Lovure pyramid. Marinette seemed to be enjoying the food, and Adrien was glad that she was. In the light of the setting sun, she was even more beautiful than before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded, swallowing her food before starting to sing.

"Life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We could be beautiful..." Marinette turned to Adrien, blushing. "Sorry. Habit."

"No, it's cute," Adrien said. The song behind them changed, and they settled into a comfortable silence, just listening.

_Sitting on the floor and talking 'til dawn, candles and confidences. Trading old beliefs and humming old songs and lowering old defenses, singing a love song, la la la la la la la la la la, love song la la la la. Private little jokes and silly pet names, lavender soaps and lotions, all of the cliches and all of the games and all of the strange emotions. Singing a love song, la la la la la la la la la, love song la la la la la la la. They say the whole is greater than the sum of the parts it's made of. Well if it's true of anything, it's true of love. 'Cause how can you define a look or a touch? How can you weigh a feeling? Taken by themselves now they don't mean much, together they send you reeling...into a love song, la la la la la la la la la la la la, love song..._

* * *

Marinette chewed on her lip, the song from  _Pippin_ ending. The night was perfect, the food was wonderful, but something was still bugging her. She looked at Adrien, who was watching her with gentle affection. The moment she turned, he looked away, but she had seen it. Marinette swallowed her nerves, closing her eyes before asking Adrien the question that had been bugging her all day.

"Adrien, what happened when I was akumatized?" Adrien looked back at Marinette, blushing a little bit.

"Well, you were green. Like...Elphaba. You were very intent on kissing me..." Marinette nearly choked. "It's okay. You had flying monkeys. And then, we threw water on you... Well, Alya did, and then you turned into Eliza. You..." Adrien stopped. "It doesn't matter, Marinette."

"I don't like not being able to remember it," Marinette confessed. "There's just this chunk of time that is just black. It scares me. Alya says I tried to kill you."

"You did. But it's okay. I'm fine, don't you see?" Adrien showed off, flexing and showing off his muscles. It was supposed to make Marinette laugh, but she didn't laugh. "Mari, it's okay. We already had this discussion."

Marinette looked away, suddenly feeling cold in her sleeveless dress. She shivered, and Adrien smiled softly.

"Are you cold? Here, take my jacket." Adrien shrugged out of his suit jacket, resting it on Marinette's shoulders. She shrugged it off, handing it back to him. "Fine. We'll just have to cuddle to stay warm." That made Marinette laugh, but Adrien wasn't kidding. She felt his arms wrap around her, and Adrien snuggled into her. He was warm and comfortable.

Marinette fell asleep in Adrien's arms, the last sensation on her skin the soft kiss of his lips. When she woke up, she was in her bed, snuggled up into a pillow under a blanket, still in her silk dress. The sky outside was a velvet black, and she stood, just to get in her pajamas and go back to sleep. As she lay in bed, Marinette thought of the date with Adrien. It had been perfect. Absolutely perfect.

She had tried to kill him. But still, even after that, they had had one perfect night.

_The flowers, the linen, the crystal I see were carefully chosen for people like me. The silver agleam and the candles aglow...your favorite songs on request. Each colorful touch in the finest of taste, and notice how subtly the tables are spaced..._

Marinette fell asleep again, a smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons of Love (Rent) - https://youtu.be/wsj15wPpjLY
> 
> Beautiful (Heathers) - https://youtu.be/zAmmc7VFiZY
> 
> Love Song (Pippin) - https://youtu.be/JA9sYlMt-NQ
> 
> Dear Friend (She Loves Me) - https://youtu.be/DcVvgGxqHdA


	15. Practice Makes Perfection

"Remember to outperform me, Adrien," Alya said, looking him up and down. They were both in their costumes, practicing the song they would perform the next day. "Let's go again." The two reset, and Adrien went through the motions of the song again. His voice matched pretty well with Alya's, and she had a tendency to sound like whoever was on the cast recording. Which was not a bad thing in this case.

Adrien was overacting like hell. He was completely into the song, playing the part as though it were truly his. Alya was acting well, but almost underacting. There had to be something going on, but lost in the music, Adrien didn't quite care. The two went through the song a couple more times, their voices carrying and ringing through the empty classroom they were practicing in. At least the door was closed.

As the two danced, copying each other and trying to outdo each other, Adrien tripped over an invisible hole in the ground. He had been saying the spoken part in the song, and as he fell, he shouted loudly, his voice echoing down the hallway.

"Shit!" Adrien shouted, his chin hitting the ground. The world went fuzzy for a moment, and when he blinked away the static, Alya was leaning down to help him up. She held out a hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Say it like that and you'll win for sure," Alya said, a smile on her face. Adrien nodded. "One last time and then let's go home." They ran the song again, and then with a final promise to practice on their own, the two split. Adrien pulled out his phone, texting Marinette.

**How are you doing, bugaboo?**

Adrien hit send, putting a pair of earbuds in his ears. He could still remember the night before, with Marinette falling asleep in his arms. She had been comfortable. She was so warm, and lovely, and he had taken her home. Marinette was so beautiful when she was asleep, and the song that came on his music reminded him of her.

_Hey, Mr. No-Name-Kid, so who might you be? And could you fight for me? Hey, could you face the crowd? Could you be seen with me and still act proud? Hey, could you hold my hand and carry me through No Man's Land? It's fine if you don't agree but I would fight for you if you would fight for me. Let them drive us underground, I don't care how far. You can set my broken bones and I know CPR..._

**Tired, but good. You, chaton?**

Adrien smiled at his phone, typing up his response.

 **Same. Patrol tonight?** He hit send, recieving a response almost immediately from Mari.

**Can't, practice with Nino. Sorry.**

**It's good, bugaboo.** Adrien hit send and slipped his phone into his pocket, heading home. A night alone in Paris. It could be worse, but he'd rather have Marinette with him. Oh well.

* * *

"Okay, Nino, let's go!" Marinette said, pulling her hair out of the edges of her costume and stepping out. Nino looked silly in his, and quite uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off. They practiced hard, and after a good ten rounds of the song, Marinette said it was good enough. They decided to practice on their own, and as she stepped out of the school, Adrien landed in front of her, clad in black leather with a silly grin on his face.

"Marinette, what a coincidence," he said, his green eyes turned an acidic green with his costume on. "It's getting late, mi amor. Shall I walk you home?"

"If you insist, kitty," Marinette answered, looping her arm through Adrien's. The boy, covered in black leather, smiled down at her. At times, it was frustrating that her friend and partner was taller than her. It made her feel petite. But remembering the feeling of his arms around her, it was perfect.

"What are you doing out on a night like this?" Adrien asked, as if he didn't know. Marinette smiled.

"Practicing for a competition at my school. We're singing Broadway songs," Marinette explained.

"Oh? Really? What song are you singing with your partner?" Adrien asked. Marinette reached over, tapping his nose as if he were a real cat.

"That's a surprise, silly kitty. I can't tell you," Marinette said, sticking her tongue out at Adrien. "You can find out tomorrow though."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said, leading her to her doorway. Adrien bowed, watching Marinette as she walked inside. Through the glass door, she waved goodbye to her partner, heading up to her room. Tikki flew out of her purse, twirling through the air.

"You know, you and Adrien don't have to pretend to not know each other," Tikki said. "You _are_ partners."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners," Marinette corrected. "Chat Noir and Marinette, not so much." Tikki sighed, which was her way of letting Marinette know that she was right. "I should go to sleep, the competition is tomorrow, and I have to do well!" Tikki nodded, and Mari changed into her pajamas. She laid in her bed, listening to the sound of silence around her. It wasn't a bad sound, but for some reason, she was lonely.

Quietly, as if the silence around her was too fragile for her to break, Marinette grabbed her phone and opened a text to Adrien. Patrol would be over by then, and Adrien would be home, probably trying to sleep, like she was. After letting her thin fingers hover over the screen for a few moments, she typed up her message.

**Could you come over? I can't sleep. Just come to stay with me tonight. That would be enough...**

Marinette hit send, swallowing as the message changed from Delivered to Read. Adrien didn't respond, and Marinette sighed, putting her phone back down by her bed and curled up under the covers. She should be listening to the music she would be performing tomorrow. She should be asleep. Marinette grabbed the cat pillow and squeezed it tightly, a lonely feeling settling into her bones.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Adrien asked behind her, his gentle hand on her arm. Marinette turned to look at him, and he smiled softly. "Sorry I didn't respond, I just figured that I would just come."

"I just can't sleep, I guess." Marinette scooted over and made room for Adrien. He laid down next to her, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt covering his body. It was much more casual than the leather suit that he had slept in the last time he had come over.

"Nervous for tomorrow?" he asked, looking into her eyes with his own green apple ones.

"A little," Marinette confessed. It gnawed a little at the bottom of her stomach, not enough to make her sick, but enough to give her pause. She and Nino knew their song inside and out. They would do fine. She was sure that Adrien and Alya would do wonderfully, too. Adrien reached out, carefully brushing a hair out of her face.

"Me too." Adrien looked away for a moment before continuing his sentence. "I wish I was singing with you."

"Me too," Marinette said, searching his face. Adrien smiled a little, kissing her nose softly.

"Let me sing you a lullaby," Adrien said. "Close your eyes, my lady." Marinette did as she was instructed. "Blueberry eyes, and two lips ripe red cherries, apricot cheeks, watermelon seed hair. Sleep now my darling, my soon to be beauty. Sleep dearest harvest, in bloom every day. Some where like you, your own true love is growing. Soon he'll come riding to claim his sweet bride. Til then there's time, time to ripen and grow. Go to sleep, cherries, apricots, close those blueberry eyes."

Marinette was asleep before Adrien could even finish the song.

* * *

Adrien woke up with his arms wrapped around Marinette, her head nestled into the soft spot where his shoulder connected to his neck. She was warm, and her closed eyelids fluttered with the remnants of dreams. Adrien smiled at her for a moment, the soft morning light landing on her freckles and making them look like stars set into her skin. Adrien had half a mind to kiss every single one of them.

"Marinette! It's time to wake up, sweetheart!" Marinette's mom called up. Adrien jolted fully awake, realizing that he was wrapped up in this woman's daughter, who was still asleep, and it was morning, and he was not home. Carefully, he pulled himself away from the still sleeping girl, trying to find a piece of paper. He found one on her desk, and he scrawled a little note on it.

 **Sorry, this can't be the first chapter where I decide to stay.** **See you at school.** Adrien signed the note with a little drawing of a cat, then whispered to Plagg.

"Claws out, Plagg." Adrien transformed and disappeared out Marinette's window before she woke up. He swung by his house, getting dressed for school, and walked out the front door. Today was not a day to be followed or driven by the Gorilla. Today was a day for freedom. Today was a day for simple joy, and the memory of Marinette's freckles so close to his lips.

Someday, he swore to himself, he would kiss every single one. That would be his simple joy. As he walked into the school, he saw Alya talking to someone he didn't recognize. It was clearly a boy, and he was wearing a long black trench coat. When Alya laid eyes on Adrien, she waved him over. Adrien adjusted his backpack before walking over.

Before he could reach his performance partner, Nino intercepted. He had a grin on his face, and he pushed up his glasses before saying anything.

"I got some new jams! Check them out, dude!" Nino showed Adrien his phone, which was full of new music. Adrien smiled.

"Show me after the performance, Nino. Who's the new kid?" Adrien pointed to the guy Alya was talking to. Nino turned around, looking back behind him at his girlfriend and the new kid. Adrien's best friend shrugged.

"Not a clue, dude. Guess we'll find out." Nino started to walk over to the new kid, and Adrien hesitated before walking over. Kim was walking towards the new kid, swagger in his step and his jock style clearly showing how much of an alpha he was. As Kim started to talk to Alya and the new kid, Marinette came scurrying in behind Adrien.

"Who's that?" she asked him, a little out of breath as she skidded to a halt next to Adrien.

"I don't know. I think he's new," Adrien said. Marinette shrugged, and before the new boy could react to whatever Kim had said, the announcement rang that it was time for the performers to get ready for the round of competition. Alya raced over to Adrien, whisking him away with a quick wave to Mari. Adrien watched with sad eyes as Marinette walked over to Nino, who was talking to the new boy. When Nino saw Mari, he said goodbye to Trenchcoat Kid and walked with her to the backstage area.

Adrien could see that the new kid's eyes were following Marinette. She glanced back at him, a pink flush racing to her cheeks. As he watched them, Adrien could feel his heart wrench. That smile should be his, not this random boy's. He tore his eyes away as they entered the backstage area. He had to get his head in the game.

* * *

Marinette changed into her costume and stood waiting at the backstage door. Nino was having Adrien help him into his costume, because apparently the period clothing was too complicated for him. As Mari waited, the new boy walked up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped a little, her dress dramatically twirling as she whipped around.

"You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied," the boy said, looking down on her through too-long curly dark hair. He was tall, maybe even taller than Adrien, and he was wearing a long trench coat.

"I'm sorry, what?" Marinette asked, taken aback by the sudden musical quote.

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied." The boy began to walk away, and Marinette started to follow him.

"Um, okay, don't quote  _Hamilton_ at me and then just walk away. Excuse me," Marinette said. The boy turned back, his dark eyes smiling with knowledge and shining with pain. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it," he answered. With a smirk, the boy walked into the seating area of the audiotorium. Marinette could feel her jaw dropping, but when Nino appeared next to her, she shut it tight.

"Come on, Mari," Nino said, ushering her from the hallway to the dark backstage. "We're on." The two of them walked onto the stage, and Marinette fought the urge to blink in the bright lights. This was where she was beginning to be comfortable. It was like a runway, a place to show off her skill. But this wasn't showing off a fashino design, this was showing off her voice.

Nino nodded into the lights, and the music began. It sounded like a love song, and Marinette's eyes scanned the crowd for Adrien. Instead, her eyes found the kid who had no name. He had a silly grin on his face, and Marinette could see that he was holding a cup full of something. At least he wasn't slurping too loudly. Nino started to sing.

"Once in every show, there comes a song like this... It starts off soft and low and ends up with a kiss. Oh, where is the song that goes like this? Where is it? Where? Where?"

"A sentimental song that casts a magic spell. They all will hum along - we'll overact like hell - for this is the song that goes like this! Yes it is! Yes it is!" Marinette sang, looking deeply into Nino's eyes. It took all she had not to crack up.

"Now we can go straight, right down the middle eight, a bridge that is too far for me," Nino sang, doing his best to be Gallahad but falling flat.

"I'll sing it in your face while we both embrace!" Marinette sang alone. Nino joined her. "And then we change the key!"

"Now we're into E!" Nino squeaked. "That's awfully high for me."

"But everyone can see we should have stayed in D," Marinette answered. Nino added on again, singing with her. "For this is our song that goes like this!"

"I'm feeling very proud!" Nino shouted, his voice cracking.

"You're singing far too loud!" Mari answered, singing straight into Nino's face.

"That's the way that this song goes!" Nino explained.

"You're standing on my toes," Marinette growled, pushing Nino away. They sang together, facing the audience. "Singing our song that goes like this!"

"I can't believe there's more," Mari huffed.

"It's far too long, I'm sure," Nino answered.

"That's the trouble with this song, it goes on and on and on," Marinette said. Nino joined her, and Marinette pushed her voice until she nearly broke her barrier. "For this is our song that is too long!" Marinette sang alone. "We'll be singing this 'til dawn!"

"You'll wish you weren't born!" Nino added. Marinette joined him, pushing her voice until it went louder than she thought it could, and it had more emotion in it than she thought was possible. "Let's stop this damn refrain before we go insane! The song always ends like this!"

Marinette and Nino embraced tightly, as if they were either so madly in love or so happy for the song to end that they just needed support. The audiotorium erupted with applause. Marinette opened her eyes, looking again for Adrien. But she didn't find him, she found the boy without a name. He wasn't clapping, he just nodded from the crowd, his lips around the straw stuck into his cup.

Nino led Marinette down the stairs, and Alya and Adrien passed them on the stairs. Adrien nodded at Mari, and she smiled. Her eyes drifted to the unknown boy, though, and he glanced at the empty chair next to him. Marinette nodded at him, sitting down next to the boy in the trench coat.

"So, what's your damage?" he asked, a deep whisper floating into Marinette's ear. She raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "Are you a Heather?"

"No, I'm a Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Mari answered. The boy broke out into a smile.

"Well, greetings and salutations, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Are you ever gonna tell me your name?" Marinette asked.

"I'll end the suspense," the boy responded. "Justin Duke. JD for short."

"Whatcha drinkin'?" Mari asked, pointing to the cup. JD shrugged.

"Slurpee. I like the feeling of brain freeze. Care for a hit?" He took a long drink, quietly, since Alya and Adrien were setting up to perform, and grimaced when he set it down. Marinette reached and took the cup, taking an even longer drink. The cherry syrup taste coated her tongue, but she kept sucking until she felt like she was full of slushy flavored ice.

_Freeze your brain, suck on that straw, get lost in the pain. Happiness comes when everything numbs, who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain, freeze your brain..._

"Yeah, I don't really see what the- oh son of a bitch!" Marinette said, cursing under her breath. JD chuckled, but quieted when the song began. Marinette stared up at the two people onstage, her best friend and the boy she liked. The boy who had stayed the night with her last night. She could feel JD's eyes on her, but she didn't care. Alya started to sing, her chocolate voice spreading through the theatre.

"You look frenzied, you look frazzled, peaked as any Alp. Flushed and rushed and razzle dazzled. Dry your lips, damp your scalp. Now I can see you're in a rut, in disarray. And I'm not one to butt in, but in fact, I must say. If you take it easy, trust awhile, don't look blue, don't look back. You'll pull through in just a while 'cause you're on the right track."

"On the right track," Adrien sang, his voice under Alya's. Although she had taken the main part, Adrien seemed to be acting more than she was. They continued the song, and while they sang, Marinette and JD shared the slurpee. After a while, she found herself squeezing his hand when the brain freeze got too bad.

The funny thing was, he didn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight For Me (Heathers) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmHPhhJWNKI
> 
> Blueberry Eyes (Lullabies of Broadway) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8zz6aYwRys
> 
> The Song That Goes Like This (Spamalot) - https://youtu.be/F-fG8c-CMoU
> 
> Freeze Your Brain (Heathers) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAOxJv96VE8
> 
> On The Right Track (Pippin) - https://youtu.be/ixmLJkEBVGY


	16. Fight!

"Marinette and Adrien, you will be moving onto the final round of the competition. You have a full two weeks to prepare a solo song. Good luck!" The teacher dismissed them, and as Marinette walked out, JD grabbed her arm.

"Good job, Mari," he said, a twinkle in his dark eyes. "Want to hang out sometime? It doesn't have to be right now, I'm willing to wait for it." JD's smile could melt any brain freeze. Marinette nodded without even thinking about it. "Good. Clearly, you've got a soul. You've just gotta work on keeping it clean."

"Who says it needs to be clean?" Marinette asked, suddenly feeling very dark in the way that only an attractive person could make you feel.

"We're all born and marked for evil," JD answered, a glimmer in his dark eyes. Marinette raised her eyebrow, hoping that she looked flirtatious. JD cracked a grin, and as Mari smiled back, she could feel someone come up behind her. Marinette turned around, finding herself looking straight into Chloe's blue, over-shadowed eyes.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Chloe said, disgust dripping from her voice like melted cherry syrup. "Don't you dare win this competition. My daddy will have your ass if you win. Kiss your designing dreams goodbye."

"What do you care, Chloe?" Marinette asked. JD stood behind her, sucking the last dregs of his slurpee from the cup.

"Adrien is going to win. Do you understand me?" Chloe pulled Marinette closer, her long fingernails wrapping around her face and digging in. The slurpee was starting to churn in Marinette's stomach, and as the brain freeze faded, she started to feel sick. "If Adrien doesn't win, you'll never amount to anything." Chloe swung Marinette around by her face as she spoke. "Transfer anywhere in France, you'll never get to be a designer. You'll be stuck as a nobody for the rest of your life."

With the final word, Chloe threw her into JD. Her stomach still spinning, Marinette leaned on the boy for a moment, her hand on his shoulder. She turned around as her stomach heaved, knowing that there was a trash can right behind Chloe. Sadly, she didn't quite make it to the trash can.

"Augh! You'll pay for this, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe said, storming away. The blonde girl was covered in vomit, and Marinette wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before realizing what she'd done.

"Oh no," Marinette whispered. "Oh, oh no."

"Are you okay?" JD asked her, a gentle hand on her shoulder. Marinette nodded, then shook her head, but then nodded again. "Can I help?"

"What happened?!" Adrien asked, seeing Marinette leaning over. He rushed over to her, helping her straighten up and looking her up and down. "Are you okay, bugaboo?" Marinette nodded, looking back at JD.

"Sorry you had to see that," she said sheepishly. The dark feeling, the feeling of wanting to do things in the darkness, was fading now that Adrien was here. "I'm okay. Chloe is probably going to murder me, but I'm okay."

"Why would she murder you?" Adrien asked, concern glowing in his green eyes.

"Marinette here just blew chunks all over your school's head Heather. She's a dead girl walking," JD explained. "I'm guessing that she's just made quite the mistake."

"And who are you?" Adrien asked. JD held out his hand, his trenchcoat sleeves hanging loosely around his palm.

"Justin Duke. You can call me JD," JD answered, smiling. Adrien tried to hide his scowl. He didn't shake JD's hand, and awkardly, the new kid dropped it to his side.

"Look, Mari, I'll talk to her, okay? Chlo and I go way back, I'm sure I can make sure she knows that it was an accident. Okay?" Adrien asked, his hand on her shoulder. Marinette smiled softly, feeling a lot more solid with him next to her.

"Okay," she answered. "Thank you, chaton." Adrien smiled, letting his hand linger on her shoulder before walking away.

"I promise I'll make it right, my lady," he said as he walked away. After a few moments, JD smirked at Marinette and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat.

"So about that sometime..." JD started. "How does the next ten minutes look for you?"

_Will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes? For the next ten minutes, we can handle that. We could watch the waves, we could watch the sky or just sit and wait as the time ticks by. And if we make it til then, could I ask you again for another ten? And if you in turn agree to the next ten minutes and the next ten minutes til the morning comes, then just holding you might compel me to ask you for more..._

"I think I can handle that," Marinette answered with a smile. Her stomach fluttered with darkness and butterflies, akuma that were trying to force their way out. Adrien never made her feel this way anymore. He didn't make her nervous, he didn't make her stutter. Even though akuma were bad and wrong, Marinette found herself not minding their presence at all.

* * *

"Chloe, let me talk to you!" Adrien said, standing awkwardly outside her door. Chloe shouted something he couldn't quite understand. "Chlo, please!" The door creaked open and Chloe opened it, a fluffy white robe around her body and her blonde hair tied back into a towel.

"Adrikins!" It was the first time Chloe's terrible nickname for him had been used with a tone of annoyance. "I'm a little busy getting Marinette's puke out of my hair. Come back later and beg for whatever you want." Chloe started to shut the door, but Adrien stopped it with a hand and some muscles gained from Chat Noir work.

"Can I at least wait in the room?" Adrien asked. Chloe sighed, letting him inside. The popular blonde retreated to the bathroom, getting dressed and doing her makeup. Adrien waited awkwardly, sitting down in an unoccupied chair and pulling out his phone. He considered playing a game or some music, but that didn't feel right, especially since all of his music was now Broadway thanks to Marinette. It wouldn't be wise to anger Chloe even further.

 **I'm fixing it, I promise.** Adrien sent the text to Marinette and waited for an answer. After a few minutes, when none came, he put his phone away and drummed his fingers against his knee. Chloe was taking a long time, but Adrien found his mind wandering to Marinette and the new boy. JD. Adrien didn't like that kid. Part of him wanted to just ignore him, another part wanted to knock his lights out and show him that he and Marinette were in love. Wanted to defend her, his lady.

Chloe finally stepped out of the bathroom, clothed and wearing way too much makeup. She looked at Adrien, her eyebrow arched and her arms crossed.

"You came to defend that little brat, didn't you?" she asked cruelly.

"Yes. It was just an accident, Chloe. I'm sure Marinette didn't mean to aim at you. You  _were_ right in front of a trash can," Adrien explained.

"It doesn't matter, Adrien. She still threw up all over me! And plus, she refuses to lose!" Chloe said.

"What?"

"You are going to win that competition, Adrien. I've made sure of it. You're the best, and since I can't win, you're going to."

"What?! Marinette and I are going to compete. Whoever performs better will win," Adrien said.

"Then you'll perform better. Don't worry, Adrikins, I already warned her that if she doesn't lose, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Adrien asked.

"Wouldn't you just love to see her dreams  _never_ come true?" Chloe said with a laugh. "You're winning this competition. Understand, Adrikins?"

"Uh..." Adrien said. How does one respond to someone so ruthless and angry? Chloe was just a teenage girl, she shouldn't be so angry over this.

"Good. Buh-bye!" Chloe said, ushering Adrien out the door. "I look forward to seeing you with the trophy, Adrien." Chloe pecked his cheek, leaving a spot of pink lipstick on his skin. She closed the door as he wiped it away, pulling out his phone.

 **I'm sorry, bugaboo. There's no fixing this.** Adrien hit send. There was still no response from Marinette, so he put his phone in his pocket and headed back home. Plagg munched on cheese and Adrien got to work picking his song. If it would protect Marinette, he would win. But he also knew that Mari was much better than he was, and he could beat him without even trying.

Adrien let out a huge sigh, putting his head on his arms and letting himself get lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Marinette finally got home from her 'ten minutes' with JD. It had really felt like a few lifetimes, and she felt like things were moving quickly. JD made her feel things that Adrien hadn't made her feel, made her want to do things that she couldn't imagine herself doing with anyone else. She had no idea what song she was going to sing for the competition, but at this point, she didn't care.

Mari let her mind wander to JD. She had thought she was in love with Adrien, but JD made her feel so comfortable and nervous at the same time. He made her feel dark and light, both sides of the coin. He made her feel unlimited and wonderful, the way she felt when she was Ladybug. But stronger, darker, more lovely. More dangerous. Marinette felt like with JD by her side, she was walking along the edge of a knife.

If she was, JD would catch her. Marinette fell asleep with the trenchcoat boy on her mind. She didn't dream, and when she showed up to school the next day, there was already talk in full swing. Alya flagged her down, pacing her step with Marinette's.

"Have you heard? Adrien and the new guy went at it!" Alya said, pulling up a video on her phone. "They should be glad they weren't on school grounds!"

"Wait, what? They fought?!" Marinette asked, her voice rising in pitch. "Adrien and JD?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure JD almost broke Adrien's nose," Alya answered. "His dad is gonna be pissed."

"Of course he is. Perfect little Adrien getting his face fucked up? My dude Gabe is gonna be more than pissed. I doubt if Adrien ever sees the light of day again," Nino said, falling into step and leaning to kiss Alya's cheek. She turned her head, landing her lips against his. Marinette smiled at the couple, and she felt a shadow behind her.

"Come with me," JD whispered. "Let's spend the day somewhere. You've got thirty-ish hours to live, how are you going to spend them? Come with me."

"Where?" Marinette asked. JD pulled a pair of tickets out of his pocket, showing them to her quietly. They were to a Broadway show that was showing in Paris. Marinette didn't even care which one it was. She smiled widely.

_The demon queen of high school has decreed it, she says Monday 8 a.m. I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall, thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them? I don't have to stay and die like cattle, I could change my name and ride up to Seattle. But I don't own a motorbike - wait. Here's an idea that I like..._

"Okay," Marinette said. JD smiled, taking her hand.

"Let's go have some big fun," he said, leaning in and kissing Marinette's cheek. She blushed, but didn't stop him. Things were moving fast. It felt like she was on an uncontrolled carnival ride, spinning faster and faster on a collision course with JD at the end of the line.

She didn't mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Ten Minutes (The Last 5 Years) - https://youtu.be/S6YFiIOSXnk
> 
> Dead Girl Walking (Heathers) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y


	17. I Fall and I Fall and I Fall and I Fall

"Hey, Mari, can I talk to you?" Adrien asked, rushing after the speedy dark haired girl. They had barely seen each other in the past week, even at patrol. Half the time Marinette had blown it off, choosing to spend her time with JD instead. She turned around, smiling brightly when she saw Adrien. He smiled back, and Marinette stalled her quick walking to let him catch up.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Marinette asked. Her sweet voice felt like medicine for anything that had been hurting Adrien. He wanted to answer with anything, everything. Dinosaurs. Music. The weather. Just don't stop talking. Mari cocked her eyebrow, still smiling at him. "You okay?"

"Oh! Yeah! I was just wondering if you were coming on patrol tonight," he said, starting to walk towards the park. Marinette fell into step with him, her strides easily matching his. Partners once again, the match made in heaven. Marinette looked away for a moment, and her shoulders drooped.

"No, sorry, Adrien. I have some designs I'm working on, and I had a plan with JD tonight," Marinette answered. "I'm sure you, Nino, and Alya can handle it though. I'll come if an akuma shows up, of course."

"Of course," Adrien answered. They walked in silence for a while, Marinette off in her own world. They landed in the park, and she sat down on a bench. As Adrien watched her watch the sky, he saw her smile, her bluebell eyes lighting up. A song jumped into his mind, from one of the many musicals he had fallen in love with due to Marinette, the girl he was in love with.

_And then he smiles, his eyes light up and nothing else makes sense while he invents the world that's passing by. And I'm a part of that, I'm a part of that, I'm a part of that, aren't I? I'm a part of that, I'm a part of that, I'm a part of that..._

After a few more moments, Marinette jolted up, nearly falling over herself. Adrien caught her arm, keeping her upwards. He smiled at her softly, and Marinette thanked him hurriedly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Marinette said, letting her arm escape from his gentle grip and rushing away. Adrien watched her go, a drought starting up once again in his heart. If Marinette's voice was medicine, her smile was water in his desert of a soul. When she disappeared from sight, he sighed. Adrien stood in the park alone, staring after the girl in the pigtails.

Adrien let himself think about her. Marinette, his lady, the Ladybug that saved Paris all the time. The girl with the miraculous earrings and the beautiful eyes and the wonderful voice. The girl who would sing him to sleep, the girl who knew everything and nothing, the girl he loved. The one he had always loved since day one, the girl he had fallen head over heels for. There was an empty space where she had ran off to, but he watched the air and imagined her return as if that was the thing that could save him.

Adrien found himself lost without her by his side. She was his everything, the one thing he wanted in his future. Adrien didn't know much about what he wanted, but he knew that it was Mari. He knew that her beautiful voice and talented designs would get her far, and he wanted to be a part of that, even if he was just along for the ride, clinging desperately to her tailcoats. But she had run off, zipping away like a flying ladybug, off to another man.

A shot of pain ripped Adrien away from the spot he had seemed glued to only moments before. He swallowed thickly. Choosing the boy who had almost broken his nose. That was what Marinette had done. And Adrien had to be okay with that. He had to be okay. It was going to be okay.

And yet, he fell for her again and again and again and again and again.

* * *

"Marinette, can I tell you something?" JD asked. He turned his head to look at her, dark curls falling into even darker eyes. Marinette nodded, blushing at the attention. JD was dark in every aspect, made her thrill with adrenaline and things she couldn't describe. He made her feel beautiful and terrrible, made her want to be akumatized again just to feel the power. He made her fly without saying anything. The two had been spending almost every minute together, even though she had the competiton in a week and she should have been practicing. Who needed practice when you had a wonderful guy who only had eyes for you?

"Of course," Mari answered. JD swallowed before confessing.

"I think I'm in love with you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he said. Marinette's heart stopped for a moment in pure surprise. When it began to beat again, she took a steadying breath before putting the things she had dared not mention out into the air.

"I think I'm in love with you, too, Justin Duke," she answered. He smiled a wide grin, his eyes lighting up. Tentatively, he pulled her in for a kiss, which soon became more than a kiss. It was something transcendant, something beautiful. The world was somewhere else, and unfair as JD made it out to be, it didn't matter.

_And you know, you know, you know it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there. In here it's beautiful, let's make this beautiful..._

Marinette and JD became entangled in each other, one hand of his wrapped in her hair, the other tracing lyrics and lines from love songs into the soft skin of her back. They were warm together, wrapped together, here together, competely in their own world. It was beautiful, wonderful, terrible and dangerous. Although everything was moving fast, almost too fast to see if there were any stop signs along the way, Marinette didn't mind. She felt her lips crash and meld with JD's, and she couldn't get enough of it.

Their world was shattered by a growl. The two pulled apart, and Marinette craned her neck, her eyes focusing on the inky outline of Chat Noir. His green eyes, so bright in the night, were rimmed with acrid anger. As he stared, steaming, the two quietly pulled apart, JD's warm hand leaving an unfinished melody on Marinette's skin.

"Back. Off," Adrien growed at JD, his mask hiding all of his anger. But because he was her partner, Marinette could read all of it. JD nodded hurridly, a little nervous energy coming off his dark skin. Adrien nodded gruffly at him before leaping into the night, following Alya and Nino on patrol. JD smiled at Marinette nervously, and she gave him a comforting smile in return. After a few moments of awkward silence, JD started to sing to her.

"This planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair, but one thing is working if you're standing there. Perfect for you, I could be perfect for you. I might be lazy, a loner, a bit of a stoner, it's true. But I might be perfect, I'll make myself perfect, perfect for you. You square all the corners, I straighten the curves," JD sang. He had a wonderful voice, and he really new his Broadway. Marinette smiled, matching her voice to his almost perfectly.

"You've got some nerve, JD, and I'm just all nerves," Mari sang.

"But even if everything else turns to dirt, we'll be the one thing in this world that won't hurt. I can't fix what's fucked up, but one thing I know I can do, I can be perfect for you," JD kissed Marinette after he finished singing, and she blushed. This was the boy she loved. Pining over Adrien, the boy who was still said to be dating Chloe, even though he had sworn it wasn't true, was doing nothing.

JD was real. He was here. And she loved him. And he loved her, too. Marinette smiled against JD's soft lips. She could feel herself falling, head over heels, trip after trip and day after day. JD was something that she wanted that she could have. She didn't want anything else. Even if she landed hard and ended up bruised, she didn't mind.

Marinette decided that she would fall for him again and again and again and again and again.

* * *

"I've had some time to think," Chloe said, tapping her long claw like fingernails on Marinette's desk. Adrien was still fuming over what he had seen the night before, but he couldn't help listening in to what Chloe was saying to Marinette. "And I do believe that your little puke parade needs to be rained on. Meet me in the park after school and I'll show you exactly how many of those pretty little dreams of yours will come true in the real world."

"Chloe, I have plans. Also, I've apologized plenty of times. It was an accident. I'm sorry," Marinette said, trying to explain herself. Adrien wanted to jump in, nearly forgetting that he was angry with Marinette. The two were nearly naked out in the middle of Paris on patrol night. Sure he was overexaggerating, but it had sure seemed that was to him.

"You have plans with your little boy toy, freaky trenchcoat kid. Bring him along, see if I care," Chloe said. "The whole of Paris already knows you're a dirty skank," she added. Chloe pulled out her phone, sliding it in front of Marinette. Judging by Marinette's gasp, Adrien guessed that Chloe somehow had pictures of her and JD from the night before. "You wouldn't want this getting out, now would you?"

"Uh, no..." Marinette mumbled.

"Oh, and by the way, don't pull any stunts. I'll be watching you like a hawk, and trust me when I tell you - if you make one wrong step, they'll be nothing left for me to tear apart." Chloe spun and walked away, leaving Marinette dumbfounded. Adrien forced himself not to turn around as Alya comforted her. Adrien forced himself to look straight ahead as he heard her sniffle. He forced himself to stay completely still when he heard teardrops hitting the pages of the book in front of her.

"Marinette, can I talk to you?" Adrien heard JD ask her. Adrien forced himself to look at a spot on the wall as JD led Marinette out of the classroom. He forced himself to not listen as she apologized for crying, as she cried harder. Adrien forced himself to not care at all when they closed the door for some privacy, forced himself not to watch out the window and see if he could see the two of them together.

Adrien clenched his jaw and focused on his lesson, keeping his mind completely blank. Adrien forced himself to not worry about Marinette at all.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the waterworks," Marinette sobbed at JD. "It's just, I've apologized to Chloe so many times. I don't understand why she hates me so much, and now this...I'm sorry to break our plans..." JD silenced Marinette with a hand on her arm.

"She made you cry, but that will end tonight," JD said. "It's okay to cry. It's okay. Let's prank her."

"P-prank her?" Marinette sniffled.

"Sure. I've got a gun at home, and some ich luge bullets. They contain a powerful tranquilizer. We just scare Chloe, knock her out for a few hours, and then when she wakes up, she leaves us alone."

"Um, o-okay," Mari said, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"I'll meet you there with everything ready, okay? Leave it all to me," JD said. He kissed the top of Marinette's head as she nodded. "Our love is God. Everything will be okay, I promise. We started this war, we can finish it."

JD walked out of the school, his long dark trenchcoat flowing behind him.

_We can start and finish wars, we're what killed the dinosaurs, we're the asteroid that's overdue. The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they died because God said they must, the new world needed room for me and you..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Part of That (The Last 5 Years) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wTs4petdnw
> 
> Dead Girl Walking (Heathers) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y
> 
> Perfect For You (Next to Normal) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICAfH5I8ttk
> 
> [I'm not crediting the last song because it contains spoilers for the next chapter. It will also be in the next chapter, so it will be credited there.]


	18. Our Love is God

"Well, look what we have here. I didn't actually expect you to bring your little toy along," Chloe said, mocking Marinette. Adrien crouched in the bushes, watching the scene through green leaves.

"Just tell me what you wanted, Chloe," Marinette said. The blonde girl laughed, the sound echoing through the park. JD stood behind Mari, his hands in his long trenchcoat pockets. His face held disgust for Chloe, and although they had been friends, Adrien could feel his face morphing the same way.

"I want you to get down on your knees and beg for my forgiveness. And then, I want you to give up on Adrien Agreste and find another career choice that doesn't involve Dupain-Cheng clothing lines all over Paris," Chloe said. Marinette huffed.

"Look, Chloe, I didn't mean to be sick on you. You were right in front of the trash can. You were spinning me and I didn't feel well, and I don't blame you at all. If I could take it back I would," Mari tried. Chloe scoffed.

"You call that begging? On your knees, little miss nobody." Marinette sighed, dropping to her knees in front of the blonde. "Now  _beg."_

"Chloe, please forgive me. It was an accident. Please," Marinette said. As Adrien watched, JD shifted his hand in his trenchcoat. What was he up to?

"Not good enough," Chloe said. She straightened up, and JD pulled a gun out of his coat pocket, aiming it at Chloe. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

JD pulled the trigger, missing Chloe by a centimeter or two. The bullet bounced off of a park bench, leaving a sizeable dent in the metal. Marinette gasped, standing up and gaurding Chloe.

"Ich luge bullets my ass!" she cried, throwing her arms out to protect Chloe. JD looked at her darkly, starting to sing.

"We can start and finish wars, we're what killed the dinosaurs, we're the asteroid that's overdue. The dinosaurs choked on the dust, they'll die because we say they must," JD sang. He aimed at Mari's chest, clearly assuming she would move out of the way. But Adrien knew the expression on Marinette's face - she wasn't going to move.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Adrien leapt from the bushes, pushing himself between Marinette and JD. JD fired the gun, the shot ringing through the air. Adrien felt a jolt of pain, and he looked down to see red seeping through the stripes on his black shirt.

"What the fuck have you done?" Marinette asked JD, screaming. Adrien heard it like he was underwater. The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Love is God (Heathers) - https://youtu.be/P3dGcN_mJ50 [This is the song from the end of the last chapter, also.]


	19. Dead Girl Walking

The scream that tore from Marinette's throat could have shattered glass. Adrien fell backwards against her, as if it were staged in slow motion. JD's face held no regret, and a plan flashed through Mari's mind before she fell beneath her partner. Chloe ran behind a tree, and JD started to search the park for her. Marinette motioned to the blonde girl, who could see both of them laying in clear view.

"Chloe, go home. Call 112, tell them that Adrien Agreste has been shot. Hide. I'll take care of JD. Do you hear me?" Chloe nodded, and JD passed by Adrien and Marinette, the gun still in his hand. Marinette played dead, holding her breath and feeling her heartbeat drop until it was almost nonexistant. JD dropped to his knees beside Mari, his soft hand on her face. He was gentle, even though he had just shot her partner in cold blood. Marinette tried not to flinch at his touch.

"Oh my god. No. Marinette...I'm so sorry..." he said, his voice cracking. "I'll fix this. In memory of you," he said, standing up and walking away. Marinette started to move from underneath Adrien, but he moved feebly and caught her arm.

"Mari..." he said, his voice thin with pain. Adrien's green eyes were fluttering and barely open, but he managed to look at her. "I love you..." Adrien passed out, and Marinette kissed his forehead softly, praying that Chloe had called and that help was on the way. Carefully, Marinette laid Adrien down on the ground, making sure that no one was around.

"Tikki, spots on," she said, a crack and hint of anger in her voice. JD had destroyed the one chance she had in her life. She wanted someone to make her feel beautiful, someone to protect her and keep her safe. But with that gunshot, Marinette had realized two things at the same time. One, she had that someone. Adrien Agreste. Two, she could protect herself. Now, she was losing the someone she had found. She wouldn't let that happen.

 _I wanted someone strong who could protect me,_ Marinette thought as she transformed.  _I let his anger fester and infect me._ Marinette swung her yoyo and flew up into the sky, looking for JD. His black trenchcoat would be easy to see.  _His solution is a lie, no one here deserves to die, except for me and the monster I created. Yeah, yeah!_ Marinette found JD in a crowd, huddled in his trenchcoat and hiding his gun.  _Heads up JD, I'm a dead girl walking. Can't hide from me, I'm a dead girl walking._

Marinette swung down into the crowd, landing right next to JD. Carefully, she took his arm, her slender fingers wrapping around the fabric of his trenchcoat.  _And there's your final bell, it's one more dance and then farewell. Cheek to cheek in Hell with a dead girl walking._

"Justin Duke, I need you to come with me," Marinette said, sounding as professional as possible. She was Ladybug, the hero of Paris. And she was protecting her partner. "Quietly." Seeing that it was the hero of Paris, JD came with her, not making a huge deal about it. When they were away in an alley, Marinette looked at the boy who had just shot Adrien square in the face. "Give me the gun. It's over," she said.

Marinette knew what she had to do. She had to kill JD. JD laughed, cocking the gun and pointing it at Marinette's forehead.  _I wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war... I wish you'd come with me..._

"Nothing's over until I make things right. And the only way to do that is to kill Chloe Burgeois. So get out of my way," JD said, pushing the gun into her forehead. Marinette grimaced at the cold metal, reaching up to hold the gun in her hand. JD smiled, the dark feeling coming over Marinette once again. It was never good. It had always been bad, she was just too infatuated and frozen to realize it.

With one fluid motion, Marinette spun the gun away from her forehead, taking JD with it. He fell to the ground, the gun firing into the air. JD lay on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He looked up at her, his dark eyes searching her own blue ones. A glint of recognition flashed through his face.

"I am damaged, far too damaged, but you're not beyond repair... Stick around here, make things better, 'cause you beat me fair and square," JD said. He moved the gun, cocking it once again and placing it under his chin. "Hope you miss me, wish you'd kiss me, then you'd know I worship you... I'll trade my life for yours... Our love is God."

JD squeezed the trigger, and Marinette let a final phrase slip out before squeezing her eyes shut to avoid witnessing the event.

"Say hi to God," she whispered. The gunshot rang through the alleyway, for the second time that day, Marinette felt the sound buzz through her. Two boys dead and she was still standing there, covered in blood and red spandex. The transformation would wear off in a few moments anyway, Tikki hadn't eaten before she had become Ladybug.

Marinette felt herself fall to the ground, her throat and chest squeezing together as though they were about to implode. She choked out a sob. Two boys, two lives gone or nearly there. Maybe Adrien had gotten help, but Mari didn't know for sure. She had lost the boy she thought she loved and the boy she truly did. Even if Adrien survived, would he ever forgive her? For him getting shot? For JD? It was her fault, she knew that it was, but it hurt as though it hadn't been.

_Jamie is over and where do I turn? Covered in scars I did nothing to earn... Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn, but that wouldn't change the fact...that wouldn't speed the time. Once the foundation's cracked...and I'm still hurting..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Girl Walking [Reprise] (Heathers) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIHPNqYiPSM
> 
> I Am Damaged (Heathers) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlVxhg-HVCk
> 
> Still Hurting (The Last 5 Years) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGibvsqkicU


	20. The Aftermath

It had been a week since the shooting. Akuma attacks were few and far between, if at all. Thankfully, they were easy to handle and even without Adrien, Marinette was able to take care of the akumas with the help of Alya and Nino. Adrien was in the hospital, not quite dead, but comatose. Marinette hadn't found the strength to go up and visit him, even though the coma and the bullet were all her fault.

_There are moments that the words don't reach, there is suffering too terrible to name... you hold your child as tight as you can and push away the unimaginable. The moments when you're in so deep it feels easier to just swim down..._

"You okay, girl?" Alya asked, setting her things down next to Marinette in class. Marinette smiled, making sure that she looked bright and happy.

"Of course!" Marinette answered. It didn't matter that someone had shot himself in front of her, or that her partner and the boy she might be in love with was dying. Marinette would be bright and cheerful and  _okay._ Alya looked at her skeptically.

"You should go see him, Marinette. If he wakes up, shouldn't you be the person he wakes up to?" Alya asked.

"I'm the entire reason he's in the hospital, Alya. I doubt he's ever going to want to see me again." Class started before Alya could answer. Marinette stared off into nothingness, the echo of gunshots echoing in her ears, through lyrics to musicals.

_I spend hours in the garden, I walk alone to the store. And it's quiet uptown, I never liked the quiet before. I take the children to church on Sunday, the sign of the cross on the door, and I pray... That never used to happen before._

* * *

Finally, after a few more days, Marinette worked up her courage and walked to the hospital. It was too bright and smelled like death. Mari asked for Adrien's room, and quietly found the room number. Her hands shook at the thought of seeing him, lying there, dying because of her. The door to his room was open and empty, and Marinette peeked in to see Adrien lying in the bed.

He looked just like he was asleep, peaceful, like he did the nights she had sung him to sleep. Marinette choked on a sob, swallowing it back down. The hospital gown that Adrien was wearing was covering the wound in his chest, and he looked like he always did. Happy, a ball of sunshine. Asleep peacefully in the bed.

_If you see him in the streets, walking by himself, talking to_ _himself, have pity... Philip, you would like it uptown, it's quiet uptown... He is working through the unimaginable. His hair has gone grey, he passes every day, they say he walks the length of the city..._

Marinette sat down in the chair by Adrien's bed, taking his warm hand in her own. She held his hand, watching the IV drip and the oxygen pump move air through Adrien's lungs. He didn't have cords coming out everywhere, but close to it. Marinette held onto Adrien's hand like it was a life force, even though his was slipping away.

_You knock me out, I fall apart... Can you imagine?_

Mari looked at Adrien, followed every line in his face with her eyes, memorizing the way he looked in case she never got to see it again. Quietly, as if she would break the silence of the room or hurt Adrien more, she started to sing to him.

"Look at where we are, look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you, Adrien, but hear me out, that would be enough. If I could spare your life, if I could trade your life for mine, you'd be standing here right now, and you would smile, and that would be enough. I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing, I know there's no replacing what we lost and you need time. But I'm not afraid, I know who I love, just let me stay here by your side... that would be enough." Marinette let the song trail off as tears streamed down her face.

_If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity... Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown... He is trying to do the unimaginable. See them walking in the park, long after dark, taking in the sights of the city..._

"Look around, look around, Adrien," Marinette sang quietly through her tears.

_He is trying to do the unimaginable. There are moments that the words don't reach, there's a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand, we push away the unimaginable. They are standing in the garden, Alexander by Eliza's side... she takes his hand..._

Adrien's eyes fluttered, and he choked out a few words even in his hurt, dazed stupor.

"Mari? What's wrong?" Marinette looked up at Adrien, tears shimmering in her blue eyes.

"It's quiet uptown," she choked out, clinging to his hand. Adrien drifted back into sleep, his hand gripping hers back almost as tightly as she was gripping his.

_Forgiveness, can you imagine? Forgiveness, can you imagine? If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity...they are going through the unimaginable._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Quiet Uptown (Hamilton) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrsmUzqweBI


	21. And So We Begin Again

Adrien looked at Marinette, watching as she held his hand and whispered her apologies a thousand times. He had been awake for a few days now, after she had come in for what he was told was the first time. The headlines were everywhere, all of them without the full story and none of them involving Marinette.

"Hey, it's okay," Adrien said. Mari looked up at him, her eyes puffy with tears. "I jumped in front of my own accord. It was my choice. And look at me, Mari, I'm fine." Adrien smiled at the girl, his green eyes lighting up.

"You're in the hospital, Adrien. You were in a coma for over a week! All because of me, getting caught up with that stupid boy. I should have seen it coming. I'm not an idiot, I should have known!" Marinette seemed frantic, and Adrien squeezed her hand. "No, listen. He used the plot of a musical against me. He lied to me exactly the way the character does in the musical. He used lines from the musical. I don't know why I didn't catch it. I should have known!"

"You believe there's good in everyone, bugaboo. I've seen it, where you refuse to hurt an akuma victim even if they're cursing or destroying people. And you wanted to see good in him, too."

"He did something to me. It was like he put me under some spell and took me away from the things I really care about. I don't even know why I went with him. I... I made such a mistake. I understand if you want me to find a new Ladybug so you don't have to be my partner anymore," Marinette said. Adrien laughed.

"My lady, why would I want a new partner when I already have one as  _pawsome_ as you?" Adrien said. Marinette laughed, sadness tinging her voice. "Look, we've both made mistakes. I tried to set you up with Nino! I went on a date with Lila, the girl who lied to and tricked both of us! It isn't just you."

"But my mistake almost got you killed. JD made me feel something different, and I never decided if it was good. I should have stayed with what I knew was good. My mistake was worse by any measurement!"

Adrien sat up with a slight flinch of pain. "Mari, come here," he said, scooting over and patting the space next to him in the hospital bed. Carefully, Marinette climbed next to him, still holding his hand. Adrien smiled gently at her, trying to hold his tongue about how much he loved her. "There's nothing wrong with trying something new. Look at me." Marinette did, her bluebell eyes meeting Adrien's own green ones. "I'm going to be fine. And look, it's over. Everything is okay."

"Adrien," Mari said, her voice cracking. Adrien felt his heart break a little for her. "I can never repay you for this. You almost died for me. I'm so sorry," she said. Tears were starting to stream down her face again. Gently, Adrien wiped them away. He took a deep breath, pulling Marinette into a hug.

"Mari...will you share your life with me for the next ten minutes? For the next ten minutes, we can handle that... We could watch the waves, we could watch the sky or just sit and wait as the time ticks by. And if we make it 'til then, could I ask you again for another ten? And if you in turn agree to the next ten minutes, and the next ten minutes 'til the morning comes, then just holding you might compel me to ask you for more... There are so many lives I want to share with you... I will never be complete until I do..." Adrien sang to Marinette, who sniffled into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Marinette said again. Adrien shushed her, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay, Mari. I love you, even after everything. That's all that matters," Adrien said softly. Marinette pulled away, looking at Adrien.

"I love you too, Adrien. I love you so much," Marinette said through soft sobs. Adrien smiled, taking her hand.

"Everything is going to be fine," Adrien said, squeezing her hand. He knew it was true, because they were together. Nothing could go wrong as long they were together. A team.

* * *

"Adrikins!" Chloe nearly screamed, bursting through the hospital room door. Marinette whipped her head around, looking at the blonde. "I'm so happy you're awake!"

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked, squeezing Adrien's hand and blocking him from Chloe's sight.

"Why, I came to see my  _boyfriend._ What else would I be doing?" Chloe pushed Marinette away from Adrien, leaning down and kissing him. Adrien pushed her away, just enough to let her know to stop. "Adrikins? What's wrong?"

"Chloe, you and I aren't dating. The tabloids made that up. I like Marinette," Adrien explained.

"What about that creep show she was dating? Didn't you see her practically throwing her panties at him?" Chloe said. Marinette looked down at the mention of JD, but when she realized what Chloe had said about her and JD's short, terrible relationship, her head snapped back up.

"It was a mistake, Chloe. Haven't you ever made one of those?" Marinette asked. Chloe's hand flew to her chest.

"Me? Make a  _mistake?_ Of course not!"

"Really? I'm pretty sure that shade of eyeshadow is the biggest fashion mistake since the zoot suit," Marinette said. There was a little edge to her voice. She was sick of Chloe's attitude and the way she thought she ruled the world. "By the way, Adrien and I will be competing fairly in the upcoming competition. You can't do anything to my future career."

"You want to bet?" Chloe spat back.

"Sure, Chloe. Whatever helps you sleep at night," Marinette answered, extending her hand. "We'll shake on it. I bet that you can't do anything to my future career, Chloe Bourgeois." With an angry look on the blonde's face, Chloe shook her hand. Marinette smirked.

"Hey, Chlo? I'm tired, can you go?" Adrien asked, sounding tired. Chloe scoffed, but listened to Adrien, leaving the room. Adrien turned to Marinette with a smile. "Good job, my lady. Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?" Adrien sang the last line, and Marinette smiled at his honey voice.

Marinette watched Adrien fall asleep, hoping that he truly would be okay. Guilt still nestled in her chest for what had happened with JD, and she knew that it wouldn't go away. Mari stood to stand, but before she could go, Adrien's little kwami, Plagg, stopped her.

"You know, he really does love you," Plagg said matter-of-factly. "Don't screw it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Ten Minutes (The Last 5 Years) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUbyYUkgSAM
> 
> The Schmuel Song (The Last 5 Years) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaRbvA5RzU8


	22. Leading Player

_Sugar... Sugar, butter, flour. Sometimes I still see her, my mother the dreamer. She'd say "nothing's impossible, child." A dream needs believed in to taste like the real thing, like some stranger you recognize. So pure, so electric, so sure, so connected to those little believers inside... May we all be so lucky..._

Marinette sat on the couch, soft Broadway music playing from her phone as she sketched and waited for the pie to finish baking. Adrien would be out of the hospital today, meaning that he needed a taste of something good. A design flowed from her fingers, becoming a dress inspired by  _Hamilton_  costumes and lyrics. Marinette drew on, knowing that it would end up beautiful if she could just get it right.

_But dreams are elusive... The kind we've gotten used to is nothing I can feel, nothing I can hold, nothing I can have, nothing I can know. Dreams come and they go..._

Mari kept sketching, writing in little lyrics through the dress. The fabric didn't exist, so if she made the dress, she would have to embroider each word in. Marinette didn't mind, just kept sketching as the house filled with the smell of pie. Marinette smiled softly to herself, hoping that she had fixed things a little bit with Adrien. The terrible things that she had done still weighed heavily in her stomach, a little rock of guilt that she carried around with her.

_But hold them and keep them and know that you need them... When your breaking point's all that you have, a dream is a soft place to land... May we all be so lucky..._

The timer on the oven beeped, pulling Marinette from her drawing and towards the pie.

_Sugar... Butter... Flour..._

* * *

"Father! I'm fine!" Adrien said, pushing his father away. "They wouldn't have let me out of the hospital if I wasn't okay! Now please, leave me alone!" Adrien pushed the door of his room shut, letting Plagg fly out. He sighed, putting his hand over the scar on his chest and slid to the floor. Plagg looked at Adrien, a tad bit of sadness in his ancient green eyes.

"Look, I know I don't act like I care, but I do. Are you really okay?" Adrien's kwami had actual concern in his voice. Adrien looked up at him, a determined look in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Or I will be, at least." Adrien's eyes flicked to the windows, and he saw a stream of fire sliding by, followed by a streak of green and orange. "Oh no," he said. "Plagg, claws out."

"Adrien, should you really do this?" Plagg asked. Adrien shot him a frustrated look. Plagg jumped into the ring with a sigh. Adrien stood and leapt out the window, his baton carrying him until he caught up with Nino and Alya.

"What is it this time?" Adrien asked Nino, who nearly jumped out of his transformation.

"Jesus, Chat! Didn't you just get out of the hospital?" Nino sounded concerned, but also a little angry. When Adrien offered no explanation, Nino sighed. "It's another akuma. No clue which show it's from, though."

A red streak sped past, and Adrien sped up to talk to Marinette. "Why hello, my lady," he said, turning on the charm. Mari turned and smiled at him, her bluebell eyes even brighter behind the Ladybug's mask. Marinette made some snarky, very Ladybug comment, but Adrien was too charmed to pay attention to what it actually was.

The group of four landed, facing the akuma victim. Her skin was the color of chocolate, and her hair was styled in tight curls pinned to her head under the black top hat she wore. The akuma victim was also wearing all black, a cane in her hand. It seemed to all be for show, though, because the cane was shooting flames into the sky. She was singing fiercely, anger and pride in her voice.

"Glory, glory! Glory, glory!" she sang, her voice raspy and rich. "Blood! Blood is red as sunset, blood is warmer than wine, warmer than wine. The taste of salty summer brine! Ahhhh, steel! Steel is cold as moonlight, steel is sharper than sight, sharper than sight. The touch of bitter winter white!"

Marinette looked like she was trying to place the song, but couldn't quite put her brain to it. Adrien smiled. She was adorable when she was thinking.

"I am the Leading Player! Come be a part of my story! I've got some magic to do!" the akuma shouted, a large smile on her face. Her dark eyes focused on Nino, and her smile grew. "Pippin, my boy!"

"Great," Marinette grumbled next to Adrien. He figured she knew the show that the akuma was from, but before he could ask her to explain, she did anyway. " _Pippin._ Not that _Pippin_ isn't great, it's just that The Leading Player is a bitch." Before Adrien could ask why, their attention was pulled back to the Leading Player and Nino.

"Think about the sun, Pippin! Think about her golden glance! How she lights the world up, well, now it's your chance! With the Guardians of Splendor inviting you to dance. Pippin, think about the sun!" The Leading Player twirled her cane around as she sung, creating a large vortex of fire at Nino's feet.

"Uh, dudes?" Nino asked, turning his head back to the other heroes. His feet seemed to be glued to the same spot. The Leading Player's fire had seemed to create an army of circus-type helpers behind her.

"Think about your life, Pippin! Days are tame and nights are same. Now think about the beauty in one perfect flame! And the angels of the morning are calling your name...Pippin! Think about the sun!"

The Leading Player's entire army joined in the song, pushing Nino closer to the edge. They kept singing the same type of verse, raising Nino into the air with The Leading Player's fiery magic. Once he was floating directly above the pit of flame, they all pointed towards him, palms up.

"Rivers belong where they can ramble! Eagles belong where they can fly!" Nino looked terrified dangling from the air. Marinette seemed to be mouthing something to him, but Adrien couldn't make out her words from his angle. Alya looked straight-up terrified that Nino was above a pit of fire.

"I'm not a river or giant bird that soars to the sea," Nino sang nervously, staring at Mari and trying to keep his eyes away from the fire below. Adrien carefully edged behind the army of circus performers, who were all staring up at Nino. "And if I'm never tied to anything, I'll never be free. I wanted magic shows and miracles, mirages to touch. I wanted such little things from life, I wanted so much!"

Alya stepped forward as Adrien snuck behind the Leading Player, pulling her hat from her head. It was either the hat or the cane that held the akuma, Adrien just wasn't sure which. If he could break the item, Marinette could purify the akuma and make their day a whole lot easier. Alya stared up at Nino, fear in her amber eyes. Nino stared right back, finding the words somehow without Marinette's help.

"I never came close, my love, we never came near. It never was there, I think it was here," Nino sang, touching his heart. "They showed me crimson, gold, and lavender, a shining parade. But there's no color I can have on Earth that won't finally fade!"

Alya held out her hand to Nino. Adrien ripped the hat in two, cursing silently when the akuma didn't fly from it. Carefully, with his staff, he edged the cane up and towards him, breaking it over his knee. The little black butterfly flew out of it, free at last.

"My lady!" Adrien called, pointing at the bug. Marinette immediately purified it, releasing it into the sky. Alya rushed forward, catching Nino as he fell.

* * *

"Good job," Marinette said to Adrien, letting Nino and Alya have their moment. "I mean, you're an idiot for coming right after you got out of the hospital, but good job." Marinette kept a careful distance from Adrien knowing that she had hurt him. "Chat, I don't want you to just...forgive me for what I did to you. I want to have to earn your forgiveness. It's only fair."

"We all make mistakes, bugaboo. I don't blame you for yours any more than you blame me for mine," Adrien answered, reaching for Marinette's hand. Mari shied away.

"No, but... What I did to you was awful. Thinking I wanted something just because I was curious about a feeling I had never felt. It was wrong. And you had to watch me the whole time, completely ignore you for no reason. I was terrible."

"You were human," Adrien answered gently. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"It got you shot. You could have died! There's something very wrong with that!" Marinette cried, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay. If you want to earn my forgiveness, it's already done. I can tell you feel guilty, my lady. I don't want to add to that," Adrien said gently.

"Chaton, that's not fair. You nearly died and that's all you've got?"

"What can I say?" Adrien asked, a wicked grin on his face. "I'm just a pawsitive person." Marinette tried not to laugh, but she ended up doing so anyway, her earrings beeping. "Bugaboo, time's up."

"Oh!" Mari cried, not having even noticed. "Meet at my house? We have pie!" As she flew away, Marinette saw Adrien grin. He called to the other heroes, motioning for them to come with him. She smiled, glad that her guilty pie would have a good use.

_Sugar... butter... flour._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Soft Place to Land (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/q9pFS1zRxmI
> 
> Glory (Pippin) - https://youtu.be/enR3ZFWFyr4
> 
> Finale (Pippin) - https://youtu.be/RJ9GEChMOec


	23. Pomatter Pie

Adrien landed on Marinette's porch, detransforming as he jumped through the open window. He landed gently next to her bed, which he smoothed out the covers of. Marinette was climbing up the ladder to her room, and she nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw him in her room.

"Oh! Adrien! I didn't expect you to come in this way!" Marinette cried. She quickly tugged at her clothes, trying to make herself look more presentable. "Nino and Alya are on the way, but I think they're coming a more...civilian way."

"That's fine," Adrien said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh! That's okay," Mari said, setting her sketchbook on her desk. The _Hamilton_ dress design was half-finished inside, but it wasn't quite ready to show anyone. "I'm just... I wasn't expecting you to come in this way."

"You said that," Adrien said quietly. He stepped towards Marinette, reaching for her hand. "Marinette, what's wrong? You're shaking." Adrien could see Marinette swallow.

"You shouldn't have gone to the latest akuma battle," Mari said. "You could have gotten hurt again!" Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand.

"I didn't though, did I?"

"No, but...if you had, I don't know what I would do!" Adrien could see the guilt on Marinette's face. "You just got out of the hospital, and when you were there, I thought I would lose you, and even though he didn't matter as much as I thought he did, I just lost JD, too, and I just can't lose you, too!"

Adrien pushed a loose strand of Marinette's hair away from her face. "Mari, I'm not angry with you over JD. You know that, right?"

"That's part of the problem!" Marinette cried. "I was such a terrible person, and you've forgiven me! So easily! You should be angry with me! You should be completely ignoring me right now and not talking to me! You shouldn't be here and be comforting me! You should be at home, resting, or hanging out with Nino, and completely ignoring me! I was so, so awful!" Mari was shaking, and Adrien wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her forehead.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I could never be angry with you. I forgave you because it wasn't your fault. We all could be easily duped by someone. You didn't know, you couldn't have known. But now you do, and now our job is to do damage control. Together. I am fine, okay? We're fine. And yeah, I was hurt when you were spending time with JD. I was hurt that it wasn't me, and that it was some stranger, and I was hurt when he shot me, but he's gone now. I don't expect to understand what happened between the two of you, it was so fast and...something I will never get, no matter how hard I try. But I know that you regret it, and that's all that matters to me."

"I don't deserve you," Marinette said, leaning her head on Adrien's shoulder, her forehead in the crook of his neck. Adrien smiled.

"My lady, you deserve the world. Come on, you said there was pie? I'm starving," Adrien said, kissing her head again before letting her out of the hug. As they parted, Marinette took Adrien's hand, lacing her fingers through his. She smiled back at him, her blue eyes a little watery, but still as beautiful as ever.

Marinette led Adrien down to the main part of the house, sitting him on the couch and pointing a thin finger at him. "Don't get up. You need to rest. You've been shot."

"Actually, I was shot quite a while ago. I'm fine now," Adrien said, but he did as Marinette told him to, simply grinning. He could see her art supplies on the coffee table. "Have you been designing?"

* * *

 Mari looked over at the table and Adrien, noticing she had left her pencils out. She cut the pie, speaking to Adrien as she did so. Downstairs, she could hear Alya and Nino talking to her parents, asking if she was home and upstairs. Even though the two of them knew the answer, Mari kenw they were both polite enough to ask. "Uh, yeah. But you don't get to see it yet!"

"Oh, I don't?" Adrien teased. Alya and Nino walked in, hand in hand.

"It's a surprise!" Mari answered, dishing up four pieces of pie and handing them out. The four heroes settled on the couch. "So, I think we should talk about some things," Marinette said to the group. Adrien looked less confused than the other two, but with the amount of hectic things that had been going on lately, she was surprised that he remembered at all. "There are other miraculous. Ones that need to be given out to people we trust."

"Is there anyone else we can trust?" Nino asked, taking a bite of the pie. "Holy fuck, Marinette. You make some damn good pie." Marinette laughed. "But seriously. I wouldn't give one to Chloe or Sabrina, and really, I like our classmates, but can we trust any of them?"

"I've known them for forever," Marinette said. "Rose and Juleka would be good, or Nathanial. Ivan and Mylene would be good too. Alix could handle a miraculous, she's a badass. Kim's an idiot, I don't think I would want him weilding a powerful stone." Adrien laughed.

"I mean, you're right, bugaboo. But also, we're a good team as it is. At the moment, the miraculous are well protected and hidden. Do we really need a bigger team right now?" Adrien said.

"I don't think so," Alya said. "I get that you're worried, Mari, but Hawkmoth hasn't been super active lately. Not since Adrien here got his idiot ass shot."

"Actually, dude got shot in his idiot chest," Nino countered. "There's a difference."

"Yeah, okay, you have a point," Marinette said. "But now that he's back on the playing field, don't you think akuma will be back to normal?"

"Who knows?" Adrien asked. "Maybe it was just a coincidence that Hawkmoth found some chill while I was hurt."

"Or maybe he's someone with a connection to you," Alya countered. "Your dad's a recluse. Maybe he's Hawkmoth." Marinette nearly dropped her pie in surprise.

"My dad isn't a recluse," Adrien said. "He's always gone for stuff with his company. That doesn't mean he's Hawkmoth."

"It doesn't mean he isn't," Nino said. "Dude, you have to admit, you're dad's a weirdo."

"Okay, yeah," Adrien said. "But come on, let's leave it be. For a while, at least. Our team is fine the way it is. We can keep the miraculous protected until we need more heroes."

"That's fine," Marinette said. She let the topic slide, bringing up something completely different. It had been in the back burner of her mind ever since the shooting, and of course it had been postponed since one of the competitors had been hurt, but the Broadway competiton was still something that was going to occur. "So, Adrien, about the Broadway competiton..."

"It was postponed until you were back in school, dude. You've got about a week." Nino finished his pie and set the dirty plate on the coffee table.

"Well, my lady, mind helping me pick a song?" Adrien asked, turning a bit to Marinette. Mari laughed.

"If you want me to, chaton. I have to pick a song, too."

Alya stood, pulling Nino with her. "Well, we'll leave you to it, then. See you at school!" The two left hand in hand, and Marinette smiled, picking up the empty dirty plates and taking them to the sink to wash.

* * *

"Why don't I come back tomorrow and we can pick our songs? Maybe if you finish that design I can get my surprise early, too," Adrien teased, helping Marinette dry the dishes.

"No, chaton. You don't get to see it until I make it."

"You're making whatever it is?" Adrien asked, stacking dry plates on top of each other.

"Of course! There's a Broadway celebration after the competition. I wouldn't dare wear something I didn't make!" Marinette said. She leaned up and kissed Adrien's cheek. "I can make you a little something to match, too, if you'd like."

"I'd love that, my lady. Anything made by my partner against crime is perfect." Marinette laughed at Adrien's joke, starting to hum a Broadway song that Adrien didn't recognize. "Hey, what song is that?"

"'Partner in Crime' from  _Tuck Everlasting._ Its a duet, neither of us could use it for the competition. But it's a cute musical," Marinette answered, putting the dishes away. "You should go home and rest, chaton. We can pick songs tomorrow."

"If you insist, bugaboo," Adrien said, kissing her head. "Listen, I know we're not really _together_ together, but can we not repeat the JD thing?"

"You want me to swear off boys except you?" Marinette asked, her beautiful blue eyes looking up at Adrien. He didn't answer, but Marinette smiled. "It's already done, chaton. The moment you were hurt, it was done."

Adrien grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Good. I'm glad. And trust me, you're the only girl for me." Adrien kissed Marinette, letting her go after a few moments. "See you tomorrow, my lady," he said with a bow. Adrien transformed and soard through the sky home, slipping in through his window and landing in his desk chair. He detransformed and started to look for songs, just to get an idea.

* * *

Marinette sat back down, furiously designing. She wrote in the lyrics and started designing a pocket square for Adrien. She added lyrics from Hamilton to match her own, but in her ears was something very different. As she drew, she thought of Adrien. She was in love with him, she knew that. And he knew that. And she knew he loved her. But was she really willing to risk it all?

_There are two ways home down one long road, one clear path to two conclusions. Does the story end, or never end? Does the secret fade or is it everlasting?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everlasting (Tuck Everlasting) - https://youtu.be/C7g2Pd87dqc?list=PLzNoT7onLAnVyApHAPKEFj6woGAl6gbeI


	24. Officially Yours

Marinette scrolled through her music, trying to find something that fit for the final level of the competition. She wanted to use a song to apologize to Adrien for everything that had happened, wanted to promise him that it would never happen again. It was becoming increasingly complicated, though, because nothing fit right. She had been looking since the night before, and now it was lunch break, and she still hadn't found anything. Marinette plugged in her pink headphones and sat on the steps of the school, designing furiously.

_Mozart was crazy, flat fucking crazy, batshit I hear. But his music's not crazy, it's balanced, it's nimble, it's crystalline clear. There's harmony, logic, you listen to these, you don't hear his doubts or disease. You scan through the score and put fingers on keys and you play, and everything else goes away. Everything else goes away. And you play 'til it's perfect, you play 'til you ache, you play 'til the strings or your fingernails break. So you'll rock that recital, and you'll get into Yale, so you won't feel so sick and you won't look so pale..._

Someone tapped Marinette on the shoulder, and she jumped, pulling out her earbuds. When she recognized Adrien's hand, she quickly shut her sketchbook and looked up.

"You okay? You usually go home for lunch or bring one with you," Adrien said, sitting next to her. His long legs bent up quite a bit more than hers did, and Adrien rested his elbows on his knees as he looked at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just not really hungry," Marinette answered, brushing her hair away from her face. Guilt had been gnawing at her all morning, bad at the moment for no specific reason. "I thought I would finish up my design so I could start making it soon."

"Oh, cool! Are you sure I don't get to see it?"

"Not until it's done, silly kitty! We had this conversation!" Marinette said, bumping into Adrien playfully. "How are you feeling, chaton?"

"Just fine, princess," Adrien answered, leaning in to kiss Marinette. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything at all," Marinette answered. Her nose was brushing against Adrien's, their eyes searching each other's.

"Marinette, would you be my girlfriend? Officially?" Marinette blushed, her hands shaking a little.

"I-I would that love," Marinette stuttered out. "I mean, would love that I. Oh, no, I mean, I love that would," Marinette tried, but it wouldn't come out correctly. Adrien smiled, kissing her gently. Marinette quieted, closing her eyes.

"There you go. So, does your boyfriend get to know what you're designing?" Adrien asked, reaching for Marinette's sketchbook. She playfully pulled it away.

"Nope. He gets to see it on the night of the dance," Marinette answered, putting her sketchbook into her bag. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"I thought you weren't hungry," Adrien answered. Marinette shrugged.

"Let's go to the bakery," she said, kissing Adrien. She pulled him up and led him towards the bakery, trying to push the sense of guilt away. "You can get some crossaints!"

* * *

Adrien walked with Marinette, his large warm hand in her smaller one. Her hand in his was slightly chilly, but he could feel it warming as it wrapped in his. He squeezed it, remembering the way his hands had felt without hers in it, the way he had felt when she hadn't been even close to his.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, pulling him out of his stupor. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Adrien smiled, trying his best to push the leftover jealousy away. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important. The song I should do, I guess," Adrien said. It wasn't the truth, but Marinette didn't need to know that.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Not really. I will, though. What about you?"

 

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Huh," Adrien said. "Marinette, I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you and JD ever... you know...?"

"You mean did he and I have sex?" Adrien blushed, nodding. "No. We got pretty close, but no. No."

"Oh. I'm glad. I mean, God, that sounds awful."

"No, I know what you mean. When you caught us...that was as far as we ever went. Just... that close. Not... no."

"Oh. Okay." Adrien looked at the ground. "Sorry for asking."

"No, no, you deserve to know. I don't know what was going through my head with JD. He made me feel like I felt when I was akumatized, or at least the little bits I remember. Being with him was like walking on the edge of a cliff. I don't know why I thought I liked it."

"It was something new," Adrien supplied.

"Well, yes, but I barely knew him, and everything happened, and...it was just stupid. I'm still sorry about it."

"No, no, don't be sorry."

"Okay." Marinette looked up at Adrien, a smile on her face. "Do you want to see the design?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Marinette laid on her bed at the end of the day, trying to shut her eyes. She kept on remembering all that had happened with JD. The kissing, the smooth talking and musical quotes, the gunshots. Mari wanted to forget, but there wasn't anything to forget. She looked over at the fabric and corset boning she had bought for the dress and pocket square.

"Marinette, it wasn't your fault," Tikki said, floating into her field of vision.

"Tikki, I could have gotten my partner killed. And my friend. The boy I like. I was an idiot."

"That doesn't mean you're an idiot. You made a mistake, Marinette. Everybody does."

"Name a Ladybug that's made such a big mistake." Tikki thought for a moment.

"Joan of Arc. The first Ladybug. The Ladybug before you. The Ladybug in World War I and World War II. Every Ladybug has made a big mistake. And every Chat Noir has sacrificed himself for her, in one way or another. You're not the only one," Tikki said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! You're an amazing Ladybug. Even though this happened, you have to put it behind you."

"Are you sure that I can?" Marinette asked. She didn't want to mess up again. She didn't want it all to happen again.

"Of course I'm sure! It might take some time, but you can do it, Marinette!" Tikki nuzzled into Marinette, who laughed a little and rubbed her little bulbous head.

"Okay, okay! It was a mistake. That's all!"

"That's right!" Tikki said, settling down and starting to sleep next to Marinette. The girl started to fall asleep, too, a black trenchcoat running through her mind. The sound of gunshots echoed after it, and suddenly, JD was standing in front of her.

_I am what you want me to be, and I'm your worst fear. You'll find it in me, come closer, come closer. I am more than memory, I am what might be, I am mystery. You know me, so show me. When I appear it's not so clear if I'm a simple spirit or I'm flesh and blood... But I'm alive, I'm alive, I am so alive, and I feed on the fear that's behind your eyes._

JD was singing at her. The gun rested in his hand, cold glinting metal shining back at her.

_And I need you to need me. It's no surprise, I'm alive, so alive, I'm alive... I am flame and I am fire, I am destruction, decay and desire. I'll hurt you... I'll heal you... I am your wish, I'm your dream come true, and I am your darkest nightmare, too. I've shown you... I own you..._

Marinette forced herself to wake up. Her breathing was ragged. Mari's eyes frantically searched the dark room around her, looking for anyone inside, but all she found was her red kwami next to her and some silence. With shaking hands, she pulled out her phone and texted Adrien.

**Adrien????**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Else (next to normal) - https://youtu.be/68juF90gnqo
> 
> I'm Alive (next to normal) - https://youtu.be/ZAhgX7RleDQ


	25. Lullaby

Adrien woke to the sound of his buzzing phone. He looked at the text from Marinette, quickly transforming and slipping out of the house when he realized that she must be upset. His sleep had been uneasy, so he wasn't missing much, but he was still a little tired when he opened her skylight and slipped in.

"Mari? What's wrong?" Marinette looked up at Adrien, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I...It was a nightmare. With...h-him." Adrien dropped next to her, detransforming and letting Plagg cuddle in next to Tikki. The two kwami's heads bumped together, forehead to forehead, Tikki's black spot matching perfectly with the lighter, almost purple area of Plagg's head. Marinette fell into his arms, shaking a little and holding onto Adrien. "I'm sorry to wake you up, I..I shouldn't have made you come."

"No, no, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here now, my lady." Adrien rubbed Marinette's back. "Talk to me. Take your mind off of everything that happened. Just talk to me. What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Isn't that a silly question? I want to be a fashion designer and make clothes. Like your father," Marinette answered. "But...I don't want to be as much of an asshole as your father is." Adrien laughed a little. He felt Marinette curl in further.

"You're right about the asshole part," he said quietly. "That's why I laughed. Here, let me sing you a song. Maybe you'll get back to sleep." Marinette nodded a little into his chest. Adrien cleared his throat and started to sing. "Schmuel would work 'til half past ten in his tailor shop in Klimovich. Get up at dawn and start again with the hems and pins and twist. Forty one years had come and gone in his tailor shop in Klimovich. Watching the winters solider on, there was one thing old Schmuel missed."

Marinette laughed a little into Adrien's chest. "I know this one," she said quietly. Adrien kissed her head softly, dropping his voice into an old man's voice.

"'If I only had time,' old Schmuel said. 'I would build the dress that's in my head, a dress to fire the mad desire of girls from here to Minsk. But I have no more hours left to sew!' Then the clock upon the wall began to glow... and the clock said, 'Na na na na, na na na, oh Schmuel, you'll get to be happy! Na na na na, na na na I'll give you unlimited time! Na na na na, na na na, so Schmuel, go sew and be happy!' But Schmuel said, 'No, no it's not my lot, I've got to make do with the time I've got!'"

Marinette cuddled into Adrien, pulling him down next to her so that they were laying wrapped up in each other. Both of them were wearing pajamas, but Adrien felt like he couldn't have been closer to Marinette. Her dark soft hair tickled his cheek, and he smiled, continuing to sing.

"Schmuel was done at half-past ten and he said 'Good night, old Klimovich!' Put on his coat to go, but then the clock cried, 'Wait! Not yet! Even though you're not wise or rich, you're the finest man in Klimovich. Listen up, Schmuel, make one stitch and you'll see what you get.' But Schmuel said, 'Clock, it's much too late! I'm at peace with life, I accept my fate...' But the clock said, 'Schmuel! One stitch and you will unlock the dreams you've lost!' So Schmuel, with reluctance, took his thread. He pulled a bolt of velvet and said, 'I should take out my teeth and go to bed! I'm sitting her with talking clocks instead!'"

Marinette looked up at Adrien, a smile in her bluebell eyes. Once again, Adrien was reminded of why he had fallen in love with her. Evne though so much shit had been happening lately, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He wouldn't want to. He didn't know why he hadn't realized that she was Ladybug earlier, or why he hadn't just been happy with Marinette and not Ladybug. He loved them both, even more that they were the same, but he had liked both of them to begin with. With Adrien's silence, Marinette took over, her silver voice quietly filling the room.

"And the clock said, 'Na na na na, na na na, oh Schmuel, you'll get to be happy! Na na na na, na na na, I give you unlimited time. Na na na na, na na na just do it and you can be happy!" So Schmuel put the thread through the needle's eye and the moon stared down from a starless sky and he pushed the thread through the velvet black and he looked, and the clock was turning...back. So he grabbed his shears and he cut some lace as the hands moved left on the old clock's face. And his fingers flew and the fabric swirled, it was nine-fifteen all around the world. Every cut and stitch was a perfect fit as if God Himself were controlling it! And Schmuel cried through a rush of tears 'Take me back! Take me back all forty-one years!'"

Adrien smiled at Marinette, rubbing circles into her back. He wished that he wasn't jealous of a dead man, that Marinette didn't feel so guilty. He wished there wasn't a little hole in his chest, or that there wasn't this rift between them that was taking forever to cross. He wanted everything to go back to normal, but he knew it would take time. Marinette was still singing, her perfect voice making him despite all the wishes that would never happen.

"And on it went, down that silent street, 'til Schmuel's dress was at last complete. And he stretched his arms, and he closed his eyes, and the morning sun finally started to rise. And that dress he made on that endless night was a dress that would make any soul take flight. Not a swatch, not a skein had gone to waste, every ribbon and button ideally placed and sewed into the seams were forty one seasons of dreams. Dreams that you could feel becoming real..."

Adrien's eyes fell shut as Marinette sang. He was so much more comfortable with her next to him, and he fell asleep easily with her.

* * *

Marinette kept singing quietly as Adrien fell asleep, mentally deciding on the song she would sing for the competition. It was short, but she wanted to keep it a secret from Adrien. It wasn't necessarily all that she wanted to say, but it would do. As Adrien slept, Marinette finished the story, singing softly to his sleeping face.

Next to the two of them, Tikki and Plagg slept wrapped together, their foreheads pressed together as though they had missed each other very much. Marinette knew that the miraculous stones, the Ladybug's earrings and Cat's ring, were two halves of a technical whole. They were ying and yang, two halfs of perfect harmony. It was most of the reason that the two worked so well together. Marinette thought it must be very hard for the little kwami, which belonged to the miraculous, to be separated for years at a time.

"Take a breath, take a chance, take a step...take your time," Marinette sang gently to Adrien. "Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with you?" As the words left her lips, Marinette fell asleep, snuggled into Adrien's warmth. She couldn't imagine ever leaving it again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Schmuel Song (The Last 5 Years) - https://youtu.be/GjvwGFayNbs


	26. Competitive Finale

It was finally the day of the competition. Marinette tugged at her dress nervously, fixing the braid that Alya had done that morning. She was nervous, but mostly just to be done with the Broadway competition. She was happy to have done it, but it had lasted a long time, and so much had happened between the performances.

"Girl, you good?" Alya asked, coming up behind her. Marinette turned around, grinning.

"I'm great! Do I look like a goody-goody?"

"You always look like a goody-goody, Mari," Nino said, coming up behind Alya and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Seen my man Adrien around?"

"Not really. We decided we would keep our songs a secret," Marinette explained.

"You ready to be done with all of this?" Alya asked, leaning back a little into Nino. He kissed her temple, using her cheekbone to push his glasses back up.

"Absolutely," Marinette answered. "I just want to be done." A quick announcement told everyone to go sit down, and Alya and Nino waved goodbye a bit as they went to sit down. Marinette's name was called a few minutes later, and she stepped out onto the stage, her green dress and black hairdo giving the impression that she was a lot younger than she actually was. When the judges nodded, Marinette cleared her throat and began to sing.

"There are two ways home down one long road, one clear path to two conclusions. Does the story end or never end? Does the secret fade or is it everlasting? I could return to my mother like nothing has happened, live like an imposter for six long years. Turn seventeen, then good girl Winnie Foster drinks from the vial and her past disappears..."

In the crowd, Marinette could see Adrien watching her. His apple green eyes followed her every movement, captivated by her. Marinette forced herself not to blush as she continued singing.

"There are two ways home down one long road, one clear path to two conclusions. Does the story end or never end? Does the secret fade or is it everlasting? Or I put the Tucks behind me and pull up the anchor, ride the wheel a plenty for all that it's worth. Turn seventeen, then eighteen, then twenty. For a life is the greatest wonder on Earth."

Marinette could see Adrien smile. She stayed in the song, letting the last bit of it carry her away.

"Can I, should I, do I drink? Can I, should I, will I drink?" Marinette paused, letting silence follow her words for a few moments. "There are two ways home down one long road, one clear path to two conclusions. Does the story end or never end? Does the secret fade or is it everlasting?"

For a moment, Marinette closed her eyes and tried to let go of everything. She was quiet, and withdrawn, trying to decide how to let everything go. She let go, let go of JD and of everything that he had done, every mistake she had made with him.

"Is it everlasting?" Marinette asked, her voice carrying through the auditorium on a bright note. The song ended, short and sweet and to the point. She didn't care if she won at this point. Tomorrow would be the dance, and she was almost done with the dress. All she had to do was finish the bottom line. Adrien's pocket square was done, too, and she smiled at the thought. Marinette gave a small curtsy, walking back off the stage.

* * *

Adrien stood up and walked backstage, kissing Marinette's cheek lightly as they passed each other backstage. "You did great," he said quietly, walking into the bright lights. It was just like a photoshoot, but this time he had to sing. He was used to it, though, so once the judges nodded at him, he cleared his throat and started to sing.

"I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that. Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react. Games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out. Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now."

Adrien looked for Marinette, finding her smiling gently at him.

"Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black. You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself, it's time that you won. Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now."

In the crowd, Adrien could see Marinette smiling at him. He loved her, and she loved him. It was as simple as that, and even though things had gotten bad, he thought they could pull through. They had pulled through things before, they could do it again.

"Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing it loud," Adrien finished. "Take it all, oh I played the cards too late, now it's gone. Two, three, four..." Adrien paused, letting the accompainment play itself out. The music died behind him, and he gave a little bow, stepping off the stage. He sat down next to Marinette, taking her hand. She squeezed his, quietly leaning over towards him.

"I didn't recognize the song you sang," Marinette said quietly. Adrien was a little surprised, but he leaned back.

" _Falling Slowly_ from  Once. It's really a duet, but it's layered, so I just sang the men's part." Marinette nodded.

"You did good. I bet you'll win. Yours was a lot more emotional than mine," she said. Adrien smiled a little.

"Whoever wins, everyone did well." The judges stood, walking up to the front of the auditorium, in front of the stage.

"We chose to look at the overall performance of both competitors throughout the competition to decide the winner. Based on this, we've chosen both Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste as the winners," one of the judges said. Adrien looked at his girfriend, who looked just as shocked as he felt.

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked the judge, voicing her confusion in only the way she could.

"Both of you won. That's the simplest way to put it," the judge answered. Alya stood up, clapping. Nino followed suit, with everyone else following the two of them. Everyone except Chloe and Sabrina clapped, and Adrien saw Sabrina start to clap a little before Chloe gave her a look that could have killed an elephant.

"Good job!" Alya said over the shouting. Everyone started to congratulate them, and Adrien smiled. He could tell that Marinette felt a little lighter after singing, and maybe she had let some things go. He felt lighter, too, just knowing that the competition was over. Now the dance was the last thing that would probably ever remind him or Marinette of JD. Chloe walked over to them, wrapping her arms around Adrien's neck and trying to kiss his cheek. Uncomfortable, Adrien pushed her away.

"Adrikins! I knew you would win!" Chloe said, still acting how she always had. Adrien did his best to smile at her.

"Thanks, Chlo, but Marinette and I both won," Adrien said. "Look, can I talk to you?" Adrien pulled Chloe aside. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes surrounded by too much makeup. Her blonde hair was perfect as always, and she looked a little like a Barbie doll.

"What is it, Adrikins?" Chloe asked, faking innocence.

"Chloe, I think it's time you learned your lesson. Marinette saved your life the day I was shot. You've never thanked her or apologized for everything you've done. You can't just use your father as an excuse for being rude or wrong. Some day, he won't be around to defend you."

"What have I done?" Chloe asked, still faking her innocence. Adrien could have counted things off on his fingers, but he made the list shorter. At least it would be a start.

"Remember the gum on her seat at the start of the year? Or the way you treated her when she was sick backstage? The way you were acting towards her when we made the short film in class? Copying her design for the hat design competiton? Chloe, this whole year and maybe even longer you've been torturing Marinette for nothing. And it's not just Marinette. You're rude and inconsiderate. It's time you grew up a little."

Realization bloomed on Chloe's face. "I...I hurt her with all of this?"

"Do you really think you didn't?" Chloe didn't answer, but she looked at her feet. "You need to apologize, Chlo. If you do it right and stop acting like such a bitch, Mari will forgive you. I know her, so I know she will."

"You really think so, Adrikins?"

"Yeah, I do think so. Also, Marinette and I are dating. No more of those silly tabloids saying that you and I are together. And no more of the 'Adrikins' thing, okay? It's a little annoying."

"Oh, okay, Adrik- Adrien," Chloe said with a small smile. Adrien watched as the yellow haired girl walked towards his girlfriend, determination clear in her shoulders.

* * *

Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned from her conversation with Mylene and Rose to look into the ice blue eyes of Chloe. Internally, she cringed, but before she could say anything, Chloe started to talk.

"Marinette, listen, I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm so sorry for how I acted about Adrien, and how I acted during the short film. I'm sorry for stealing your hat design, and I'm sorry for putting gum on your seat on the first day of school. It wasn't Adrien, it was me, but I just let you blame him. I'm so sorry, Marinette. I hope you can forgive me," Chloe rushed out.

"Forgive you?" Marinette asked, a little confused. "Chloe, what's gotten into you?"

"I just realized how awful I've been to you! And to everyone! I made Sabrina steal your diary, and I've done so many terrible things to you! I'm sorry for being angry about you being sick. And...just, everything. I'm sorry I wasn't nicer."

Marinette looked back at Adrien, who gave her a Chat- style grin. Marinette nodded knowingly, turning back to Chloe. "I'll forgive you, Chloe, but on one condition. You have to change the way you act. You can't just get forgiveness and not change."

"Of course! I was maybe even hoping you could give me some singing lessons?" Chloe blushed a little, even through her thick makeup. "I've always wanted to be able to sing really well, but... Well, you sing a lot better than me."

"Chloe, you're already pretty good. But if you want singing lessons, I can see what I can do," Marinette said. She was confused, but not complaining. She wondered if this meant that Chloe would start being decent towards her as Marinette and continue the Ladybug worship. It seemed likely, although knowing Chloe, she would slip back into old habits in no time.

"Thank you, Marinette! I'm still really, really sorry. And thank you for...jumping in front of me that day. Before Adrien jumped in front of you. It really means a lot to me, what both of you did." Marinette smiled.

"You're welcome. You may be a little annoying, and at the time were really rude, but you don't deserve to die. Just be a little more careful with your mouth, okay?"

"Okay!" Chloe zipped away to talk to Sabrina, and Adrien walked over to Marinette, the Chat Noir grin still on his face. His green eyes were gleaming in the dim light.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Swimmingly. That was...odd. Did you perchance have something to do with that, chaton?" Marinette asked.

"Me?" Adrien asked, a playful but innocent smile on his face. It was in his eyes, too, and Marinette felt the guilt wash away. The two of them had saved Chloe, and she had called in time to save Adrien, too. "Never." Marinette laughed.

"If you say so," she said back. Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"So, the dance tomorrow. Are you ready for it?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled up at him.

"Meet me at my place at eight. I have some things for you."

"Oh? What are these things? I know you were making me a pocket square, but what else?"

"That's a surprise, silly kitty!"

"Well, I'll just have to find out then, won't I?"

"You will tomorrow!" Marinette said. She was going to say something else, but Adrien silenced her with a kiss. The rest of the class cheered them on, and they broke the kiss, laughing. The winners of the competition, heroes of Paris. Marinette couldn't have been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everlasting (Tuck Everlasting) - https://youtu.be/C7g2Pd87dqc
> 
> Slowly Falling (Once) - https://youtu.be/4LGavEmg6Xs


	27. Something Bad

Adrien woke in a cold sweat, his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. His eyes focused on Plagg, his little kwami, who didn't look much better.

"Something bad is happening, kid," Plagg said. "I can feel it. We need to talk to the others." Adrien nodded, pulling out his phone. He was about to type a text to Mari, Nino, and Alya when he noticed he already had texts from the rest of them. Each of the texts read exactly what he was going to type.

**PARK. NOW.**

Adrien stood and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before transforming and slipping out his window. He landed in the park near Marinette's house, the one where the class had taken their school pictures and where Adrien had been shot. Alya was pacing, already detransformed, and Nino was sitting on a park bench's back, his feet on the seat, cursing under his breath. Marinette landed next to him, her transformation fading away in the moonlight.

"Here, I brought candles and matches," she said, pulling out a few from her bag. "I figured it'd be dark, and candles will last longer than our phone backlights."

"We all look like shit," Nino said as he lit his own candle. "Did everyone have the same feeling?"

"I woke up at 4:11," Alya said, striking a match against the concrete. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Something bad is going to happen."

"Do you guys get this before an akuma comes up?" Nino asked Marinette and Adrien.

"Never," Adrien answered. "It's usually a little surprising."

"The miraculous are telling you things," Wayzz commented, moving towards Nino's candle for warmth. The early Paris morning was freezing. "Each of the kwami felt it, too. I have a feeling that it has to do with Hawkmoth."

"A final battle, maybe?" Marinette asked. Tikki nodded, leaning into Marinette's neck. "Would he really show himself?"

"I think he would," Adrien said. "He's been catering to the things in our lives. He's been bringing out Broadway villains. We've been fighting him for so long. He must be tired by now."

"So you think he'll just show up himself and do his own dirty work? Not really his M.O," Nino said.

"But years of this would make any villain angry. Whatever made him evil in the first place had to have made him angry before he even had opposition. And now, after Ladybug and Chat Noir winning against him every time, with us, too, he must be sick of it." Alya's little kwami nodded, settling on her knee.

"That settles it, then," Adrien said. "He must be hurting his kwami or something for all of us to have felt it."

"I can feel that Nooroo is fading," Wayzz said.

"Nooroo?" Marinette asked. The little green kwami nodded.

"Nooroo is the butterfly miraculous' kwami. He's not extremely powerful, but if Hawkmoth has found a way to drain his power, or stay transformed longer, or maybe even steal Nooroo's power for himself, it would make whoever has the miraculous very powerful. Even without the miraculous."

"Does that mean we can't beat him?" Alya asked Wayzz, her amber eyes wide.

"It's possible that even after removing his miraculous, Hawkmoth could be powerful as a citizen," Wayzz answered.

"Will we have to kill him?" Adrien said, a muscle in his jaw clenched. He felt a gentle hand on his knee, and he looked over to see Marinette giving him a comforting smile.

"Not necessarily," Wayzz said. Nino interrupted him.

"If that fucker shows himself, do you really think we won't kill him Adrien? He's tried to kill the people of Paris so often. I've had that motherfucker in my head. He's insane. He...he perpetuated all the stupid ass anger that I had. He made me hurt people! No way in hell is he leaving that fight alive."

"Nino, no," Alya said. "I love you, baby, but no. We're not gonna kill him."

"Defeat him," Wayzz said. "Defeat him and get him detained. The police are your friends. You're all the heroes of Paris. They will help you."

"They've turned on me before!" Adrien said.

"In this instance, they'll help you. People might die. But if you do it right, your lucky charm will fix everything, Marinette." Mari nodded, and Adrien laced his fingers through hers, squeezing her hand gently.

"If this is coming, we need to be ready. We need to get rest and be alert. It'll be soon, I can feel it," Adrien said. Marinette nodded in agreement. Everyone else agreed, transforming back into heroes and heading home. Adrien stood in the park, looking at Marinette in the moonlight. A gust of wind blew her candle out. She looked down at it, her pale skin still glowing in the moonlight.

"What are you staring at?" she sang quietly, her blue eyes gleaming with a playful shine that Adrien hadn't seen since before JD.

"Nothing," he sang back, catching on immediately. "Your hair in the moonlight."

Marinette laughed, taking up space in the song that didn't really fit the night. "Would you light my candle?" Adrien smiled, and Marinette handed him the matchbook. "Oh, won't you light my candle?"

Adrien struck the match and lit the candle, shaking the match in the air until the flame died. Both of the heroes watched the flame dance for a moment before Adrien leaned in and looked into Marinette's beautiful blue eyes.

"My lady," he said quietly. Their lips met, and Adrien got the strange feeling that this was the beginning of the end. The heat of the candle was so different than the cold of the early Paris morning. The dancing light and feeling of Marinette's lips against his reminded him of everything he wanted. Everything he needed. Adrien pulled away a bit, looking at Marinette. "Are you scared of what's coming?"

"Of course," Marinette answered. "Aren't you?"

"Terrified," Adrien said honestly. He smiled a little, blowing out Marinette's candle playfully and kissing her head. "Goodnight, my lady." Before Marinette could answer, Adrien transformed and zipped away. He wanted to leave something behind if something were to happen in the battle. When he got home, he took out his phone and started to record himself singing.

He was quiet, soft, but urgent. He was scared of what was coming. Everyone was. But Adrien had seen death, kissed it, with that bullet that had torn through him after JD shot him. Adrien knew what it was like to be close to death. He knew what it was like to be in love, too, and that he would do anything for Marinette. He had done anything and everything for her. And deep in his soul, Adrien knew he would do it all over again.

"One song glory, one song before I go. Glory, one song to leave behind. Find one song, one last refrain. Glory, from the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity. One song, he had the world at his feet. Glory, in the eyes of a young girl, a young girl. Fnd glory beyond the cheap colored lights. One song, before the sun sets. Glory, on another empty life."

* * *

Marinette finished stitching up the pocket square for Adrien, unable to sleep. She hummed as she did so, knowing that she regretted everything that had kept them apart. Marinette knew that Adrien would and had done everything he could for her. And in her heart, she knew that she would do everything she could. It felt like an ending was coming, maybe to a chapter, maybe to the whole story. Either way, she wanted to at least have things finished.

When the pocket square was finished, Marinette set it on the desk and pulled out a notebook. She closed her eyes, picking up a pencil and picturing Adrien in her mind. Whatever happened, she would immortalize him in art. He would be remembered, and not as a model, but as the person she knew and loved. Adrien Agreste would be remembered as the pun-loving, funny boy, not the model or the hero of Paris. He'd be remembered as himself.

Marinette sketched and sketched, adding a few lyrics to the bottom of the picture. If they survived, Marinette would give it to Adrien. If they didn't, it would stay in her sketchbook forever. But she knew that if Adrien didn't survive, neither would she. It wouldn't be fair to let him die just for her to live.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love, now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are, my love, on life... Be my life..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light The Candle (Rent) - https://youtu.be/bhOZyHwldzI
> 
> One Song Glory (Rent) - https://youtu.be/jrjTxPwDMJE
> 
> I'll Cover You (Rent) - https://youtu.be/ufXYxKw58RA


	28. La Vie Miraculous

The final battle came a few days later, right after school ended. Everyone in class was standing outside of the building, watching the battle. There was Hawkmoth, leading the way, as an army of akuma flanked his sides. Audrey II, The Leading Player, all sorts of villains from musicals. Marinette felt her hands curl into fists.

She and the other miraculous weilders zipped off, transforming quickly before heading back into the fray. Their classmates were still standing there, dumbstruck. Hawkmoth was making some speech to all of them, trying to bring Ladybug and Chat Noir out into the open. Mari stepped in front, throwing her arms out.

"Whatever he says, run! Run! Don't listen to him! He's the villain!" Marinette cried. None of her classmates moved, but they did turn to her. "He's the bad guy! Run away!"

"I am the one attempting to do some good! Chat Noir and Ladybug are the true villains! I am Hawkmoth, Paris' saviour. And this is now Calcutta. Bohemia, and the precious little musicals you cling to and fight the villains of, are dead."

"We're not leaving, Ladybug," Rose said, stepping out of the crowd. Juleka followed, then Nathanael and Mylene and Ivan. Alix and Kim came forward, their sports gear in hand and both looking ready for a fight. Chloe and Sabrina came too, looking done with the whole idea. "We're going to stay and fight with you."

Adrien stepped forward. Marinette watched him. He spread his arms out, his baton between them, and began to sing. She saw where he was going, and she knew that if they survived, he would have earned a lot of brownie points and a big kiss.

"Dearly beloved, we gather to say our goodbyes..." Adrien sang. "Here she lies! No one knew her worth, the late great daughter of Mother Earth."

"What are you doing?" Hawkmoth cried as Adrien sang. Nino stepped forward, joining him.

"In that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass, you bet your ass to...la vie boheme!" Nino and Adrien fist bumped, running forward to fight the akumas flanking Hawkmoth. The girls of the class, led by Mari and Alya, joined in the fight.

"La vie boheme!" The girls flew into the fight, finding akuma hiding places and throwing them at Mari to let her purify them. She did so on command, everyone singing around her as loud as they could, drowning out any of Hawkmoth's protests. "La vie boheme!"

"To days of inspiriation, playing hookey, making something out of nothing. The need to express to communicate, to going against the grain! Going insane! Going mad! To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension! To starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension. Not to mention, of course, hating dear old Mom and Dad!" Adrien sang, distracting Hawkmoth as the others fought.

"To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits, to fruits - to no absolutes - to absolute! To choice! To the village voice! To any passing fad!" Nino sang as he broke an akuma hiding place. Mari caught the akuma, screaming with the rest of her class.

"To being an us for once, instead of a them! La vie boheme!"

* * *

Adrien looked around at the battle. There were villians, old akumas and new, everywhere. Rose and Juleka were kissing after breaking an akuma hiding place, and Adrien heard Hawkmoth cough behind him. Now that he had heard Hawkmoth's voice, he thought he recognized it. Actually, he was almost sure that Hawkmoth was really his father. Which meant it would be a good time taking him down.

"Hey mister," Juleka said with a wicked grin that matched her dark clothing perfectly. "She's my sister."

An akuma came through the crowd, and Adrien caught it, throwing it towards Ladybug. She used her yoyo to catch it and purify the little bug, releasing it into the air. Someone was playing actual music, or maybe it was adrenaline forcing the noise into Adrien's mind. Either way, it didn't matter.

"Is that it? That's all you've got?" Hawkmoth shouted over the noise. The whole class stopped and faced him, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Wine and beer!" The girls sprung forward, Alix and Sabrina, Rose and Juleka, and Chloe and Mylene leading the next verse. Rose and Juleka were at the forefront, though, making it very obvious that they had fallen in love. Ivan was on the sideline, watching Mylene with pride. Alya jumped in before they started singing, still fighting on the sidelines.

"To handcrafted beer made in local breweries. To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese!" The girls were dancing, fighting, and singing all at once. Marinette joined them, and even as an akuma tried to strangle him, Adrien grinned. "To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo! To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou!"

Alya and Nino burst to the forefront, singing together. Marinette raced behind them, purifying akumas and setting them free.

"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion! Creation, vacation!"

"Mucho masturbation," Nino sang matter-of-factly. Hawkmoth looked shocked, and Nino started cackling. He pulled it together, though, continuing.

"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new."

"To Sontag!"

"To Sondheim!"

"To anything taboo!" The girls were taking over, fighting. The boys were fighting, too, and Adrien was marvelling at the fact that their class was fighting well. Akuma victims, now just normal people, were stumbling away, out of the fight. Ivan and Nathanael stepped forward, Max following quietly.

"Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage! Lenny Bruce, Langston Hughes!"

"To the stage!" Max sang loudly.

"To Uta! To Budda! Pablo Neruda, too!" Everyone was singing. Everyone was fighting. For them. For Paris. For musicals, and bohemia, and for themselves. It was beautiful. "Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Em!"

"La vie boheme!"

* * *

"Sisters?" Hawkmoth asked. Rose and Juleka were kissing, again, which was not a problem at all. Celebratory kissing was definitely a thing in Marinette's book. Juleka looked at Hawkmoth, pulling Rose closer.

"We're close," they said together. Marinette grinned, rushing over to Adrien.

"This is amazing!" she cried. Adrien nodded.

"It is! We're winning!" There was only one akuma victim left, and Hawkmoth. Kim and Alix were fighting the last akuma, working together for once in their lives. When the dark little bug was released, Mari noticed that Kim pulled Alix up and kissed her. Alix didn't push him back. Wow. This certainly was a battle to remember.

Marinette ran to the final akuma, purifying it, while Nathanael and Max were shouting at each other from across the battlefield.

"Brothers!"

"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, carcinogens, hallicinogens, men! Peewee Herman, German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana! To apathy, to entrophy, to empathy, ecstasy! Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, 8BC!" Everyone was singing. Hawkmoth wasn't backing down, though. "To no shame, never playing the fame game!"

"To marijuana!" Nino shouted from the back.

"To sodomy, it's between God and me! To S&M!" Marinette slapped Adrien across the face, and he grinned. Hawkmoth snarled.

Someone was reciting the monologue that the characters did in  _Rent_ , but Marinette and Adrien were standing Hawkmoth down. Alya and Nino flanked them, all four of them pulling their weapons.

"You're done," Adrien snarled. "Father."

"Father?" Marinette shrieked. Adrien didn't answer, and the other students shouted behind them.

"Actual reality! Act up! Fight AIDS!" The other students shouted. Marinette watched as Adrien reached a black, gloved hand forward. His nimble, model fingers yanked the miraculous away from Hawkmoth. As it separated from the fabric, tearing it, the transformation dissolved.

There was Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father, looking defeated. Adrien scowled at his father, but Gabriel didn't know that it was Adrien under the black mask. Police were pouring in, and all they saw was Chat Noir holding a stone, over Gabriel Agreste, whose white and red kerchief was torn.

* * *

"Arrest him," Adrien growled. The battle was over, and there was his father, the cause of it all. Adrien used his baton and leapt away, leaving the battle behind. It had been glorious. They had saved Paris. From his father. And the worst part was, part of him had always known that his father was Hawkmoth.

Adrien could tell that Mari was flying after him. The zippy sounds of her yoyo were following him. He just went faster, leaving her in the dust. Once he was a while away, he looked back.

Marinette's sad eyes might haunt him forever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Vie Boheme (Rent) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5yK-3iUGQE


	29. Finale

_Opening up into a new day! Open to love, isn't it amazing what comes our way?_

Marinette was baking. She usually did that after a big day. But compared to the last few months, this big day wasn't that big at all. It was the day of the big dance, and she was planning on bringing some cookies to go on the food table. But she did have a few hours to go, so baking was on the table.

_One at a time, every day falls in line. Learning to love what's on the inside!_

When the cookies were baked and ready, Marinette went upstairs and got ready for the dance. Her  _Hamilton_ dress was finally done, and it fit perfectly when she put it on. She kept her black earrings on, but told Tikki to stay home. There wouldn't be a need for Ladybug tonight.

Adrien had been a little distant since the final battle, and the defeat of his father, but they were still going to the dance. Marinette painted her fingernails black, with gold tips, like a French manicure that had colors. She pulled her hair up into a bun and tucked the pocket square into her purse.

_Looking around at the same things. All of them changing, as everything does._

* * *

 

At the dance, Adrien's jaw dropped when he saw Marinette. Her dress was beautiful, simple, and covered in _Hamilton_ lyrics. He could barely contain his pride.

"Chaton, I have something for you," Marinette said. She put the pocket square into his suit pocket carefully. With a big smile, she looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Perfect."

_Life's rearranging and we're opening up to what's inside of..._

Adrien and Marinette danced the night away. Sure, now that there was no Hawkmoth, their lives would be very different. But they had each other, and that was really all they needed. Adrien was sure of it.

_What's inside of us! What's inside of all of us?_

"I love you, my lady," Adrien said quietly. Marinette smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining in the light of the dance's decorations.

"I love you too, chaton," Marinette answered. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him, and Adrien felt his eyes flutter closed. This was the rest of his life. This was what he had been waiting for since the moment they met.

_Sugar, butter, flour._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Up (Finale) [Waitress] - https://youtu.be/WQhbnywkiZU

**Author's Note:**

> What's Inside (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/l_OA3xcRX_I
> 
> What Baking Can Do (Waitress) - https://youtu.be/sQWXHSf_eNs


End file.
